Love that came without warning
by AnnaFIRTH
Summary: Kate and Rick had been best friends during high school. They used to go everywhere together, hang out, go clubbing, they were unbreakable, they had the type of relationship every boy wants to have with a girl and vice versa. Years latter they meet again without having known about each other for 10 years. Give it a try. MULTI chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Love that came without warning**_

**Yeah right... I don't own Caslte.**

* * *

Hello people!

Well here's the idea of my new fic, hope u like it.

Summary: Kate and Rick had been best friends during high school. They used to go everywhere together, hang out, go clubbing, they were unbreakable, they had the type of relationship every boy wants to have with a girl and vice versa. Years latter they meet again without having known about each other for 10 years. Let's see what happens.

* * *

**10 years ago:**

Kate was sitting on the roof of her house, a place were Rick and her used to spend, minutes, hours and days chatting about random things such as school, homework, life, boys, girls, music, movie...everything really, they shared everything.

Rick was there in every step of the way to help and protect her, and she was always there for him too.

Now, Kate was sitting alone crying, feeling broken, without knowing what to do. They parents had just told her they are going to move to London in two weeks, after her high school graduation, because her dad got an offer as the director of an important company.

**Need to talk to you asap, I'm at the roof. Kate xx**

**Cya in 10. I'm on my way. Rick xx**

* * *

Rick arrived and knocked on the door.

"Hey Johanna. How are you?"

"Hi Rick darling, I'm good. I guess you want to see Kate."

"Yeah... apparently she needs to talk."

"She's upstairs."

"Thank you. Oh and hello Jim". The teen age boy walked and shook hands with Kate's dad.

"Hey you! Ready for the football match on friday?"

"The quarterback is always ready Jim, we're really prepared for this one and we won't disappoint you guys."

"Good! Now go and talk to Kate, she really needs you..."

Rick walked up the stairs thinking of Jim's words, 'she really needs you...'. Will Kate be alright?

He entered Kate's room, he loved the decoration; it was so Kate's style. There was a table where they usually study for tough exams, some photos on the way, also posters of her favourite band and a huge size picture of them. 'We look nice' he thought. He loved her smile, the way he opened up to him, how they finished each other's lines or just the way they looked at each other.

He finally stepped outside and saw Kate sitting, facing the horizon, lost in thoughts...

"Kate...I'm here!"

She turned to face him and buried her face in his chest, hugging him. He gently put his arms around her and rubbed her back. He could hear her crying but he let her take all the time she needed.

"Kate it's ok, I'm here. Please talk to me. I can't see you sad...Please look at me."

He placed his hand on her chin and slowly raised her head so he could see her face.

"Is it Josh? Has he been harassing you again? Coz I swear I'm gonna punch him if he doesn't stop." Rick said angrily.

"No, Josh was pretty scared the first time you punched him Rick..." She said laughing.

"I really hate that guy. So tell me what's up?"

"I'm going, Rick, to London..."

"You WHAT?"

"My dad has been offered a job in some pretty important company and we're moving in two weeks..." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Two weeks? God no! Kate you can't leave, what am I going to do without you here...?"

"This is so unfair Rick, we both made it to Columbia and now this... I'll be going to Oxford next year..."

"That's it I'm coming with you!"

"No, Rick. Columbia is your dream; you've been talking about it for the last four years. No, Rick you're staying here."

"I know, but what am I going to do if you're not there with me? Who will I talk to if I need help or advice? Who will make up crazy theories about murders while watching CSI? Who will I bring coffee every morning?"

"Rick, just please don't make it harder... I tried to convince by parents to stay in NYC or at least alone, by myself, but they won't let me. 'You're coming with us and enough said Kate' was the last thing they said and then I walked away. I can't go, New York is my city, my home and you..." she broke into tears.

"Shhhh Kate don't cry... Please, or I'm going to cry too". He kissed her hair and rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

He was broken, Kate was everything he had, a true friend, someone he could trust, cry or laugh and she always understood her. They had become really close this past year. He walked her to school and back home everyday, brought her coffee every morning, went to the movies or just to get a drink and have a great time. He couldn't believe her words... She was moving to London, England, Europe... 'Jeez it doesn't sound good at all', he thought.

He never told anyone, besides her mum, but he liked her, he also started to think he loved her, but he was scared of her reaction, he didn't want to break such a powerful friendship.

When Kate was calmed and able to sleep they climbed down the tree and Rick rode downtown, to their favourite coffee shop. They sat at the tables on the street and started talking about things in general, not mentioning London. They were having such a great time when it started to rain so Rick rode Kate back home. They parked the moped in front of her house and soaking wet made it to the porch.

"Wow Rick that was funny. I though we were going to fall, you drive pretty fast".

"I'm never, ever gonna let you fall Kate". He smiled at her.

"Thanks. So you want to stay for dinner?"

"Yeah sure! Let me call my mum."

"Perfect. I'm going to change and get you some dry clothes. Knock on my door when you're done." She said and entered the house.

* * *

"Mum, dad! Can Rick stay for dinner?"

"Sure, no problem". Her mum said from the kitchen.

Rick knocked on Kate's door.

"Kate, can I come in?"

"Sure. Here you can try these on. You know where the bathroom is. I'll be here waiting for you."

"Thanks."

After a delicious dinner, it had stopped raining. Rick thanked Kate's parents and walked outside with Rick.

"I had a great time today Rick."

"Me too. Until tomorrow Kate".

"Good night."

He unexpectedly grabbed her hand and pulled her for a hug.

"I don't want you to be sad because you're moving Kate, everything is going to be alright; I will come to visit you every month if you need it, distance is not going to come between us."

"Thanks Rick, really. It's going to be hard leaving the country and leaving you..."

"Let's just don't think about it right now ok? We have two weeks, let's have the time of our lives, and forget about what comes next." he hugged her again.

"Ok, let's do this. But I can't stop thinking about what will happen after... it's not like I'm moving to the west coast, London is so far away Rick, and I just can't think of..."

"Shhh Kate, please don't panic, everything is going to be fine. Now I should get going, mum is going to be mad, it's kinda late."

"Bye Rick."

"Bye." He kissed her cheek and ride away. Kate startled, it wasn't the first time he kissed her, actually he had been doing it for three weeks now, and she liked the feeling; it showed her how much he cares about him.

* * *

Before going to bed Kate opened facebook and found one notification, Rick Rodgers.

"Let's see what he has posted today..." She loved everything he posted on her wall, she felt special. Rick was really good at writing that is why he was going to start Literature in Columbia. He was able to turn words to magic, to make them rhyme and sound beautiful.

**YOU ARE EXTRAORDINARY KATHERINE BECKETT! xx**

"How can he be so sweet" She said to herself.

She replied: **So are you boy! Thanks for today. xx**

Two minutes later the post had 5 likes; Rick himself, Lanie, Kate's girl best friend, Javi, Kevin and Jenny; her friends. She still had to tell them the bad news, but of course Rick had to know first.

She went to bed scared and mad but also happy because Rick had been there to cheer her up and she really didn't need anything else, she had him and everything was going to be fine.

* * *

So here it goes, first chapter. The idea I had is pretty interesting, I hope to write it down as well as I picture it in my head.

You must now I'm barely going to be able to write this week and next coz national exams are starting and I just got graduated from high school so I really need to study to be able to make it into college, but no worries summer is here and I will have enough time to write.

Sorry for any grammatical mistake, English is not my mother tongue.

I hope u like the story.

Reviews are welcome!

Thanks for reading,

Anna.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2._

* * *

_She went to bed scared and mad but also happy because Rick had been there to cheer her up and she really didn't need anything else, she had him and everything was going to be fine._

* * *

A week had gone by too quickly.

The graduation was amazing. The ceremony was great and also the director's speech wasn't boring, no one felt asleep. After a nice dinner with all the students and their families the guys organized a party in the school's gym. It was a great night, everyone danced and had fun. Rick and Kate spent most of the time together and were crowned, queen and king off the ball. Rick nervously took Kate for a dance, their first dance. Butterflies running on both of their tummies. It was nice, Obvious by Westlife was plying on their first dance and it looked awkward because the lyrics feet the pretty good, but they really didn't care about it; they just enjoyed it. At the middle of the song more couples stepped on the dance floor. Lanie was all smiles at Kate, she was happy for her, but she still didn't know Kate was going to take off in a week.

As promised, Rick took Kate back home after the party.

"Sweet dreams Queen". He said pulling her into a hug.

"Good night King". He smiled back at her. They stood there staring at each other until Kate broke the silence.

"I'm going to miss you Rick..." She said wiping away the tears running down her face.

"Kate, listen to me" He stepped in, closer to her and took her right hand. "Everything is going to be ok, I promise. I'm going to miss you too, because you are all I have. You know I would give up Columbia to come with you to Oxford, but first you won't let me and secondly my mum will kill me if I decide to move to London."

"You're staying here Rick. I really appreciate your words and I hope you could come but we're going to be fine, at least I will try. It's going to be difficult not having you in class, less funny..."

"We do have a nice time right?"

"We do. Now I have to go. My mum is still awake, I think she might be spying us from the window."

"Yeah I see her. Hello Johanna" he said and waved hello with his right hand. Johanna waved hi back.

"Rick!" Kate said gently hitting his shoulder. "That's embarrassing!"

"It's funny Kate, your mum might think I will kiss you or something."

Kate stood there in awe eyes wide open.

"Good night Rick. Thanks for walking me back."

"Always. Sweet dreams".

Kate entered the house and found her mother grinning at her.

"Hello Mum. You look happy..."

"That's because I am. I heard Rick and you were crowned King and Queen of the ball; I think that's sweet. And I just wanted to ask you if you were d..."

"No mum, no. We're not dating. We are best friends that's all."

"Whatever you say, but I can see it Kate, it's in your eyes, the way you act when he's around and the way he looks at you, he likes you Kate."

"Mum, you've known Rick for quite a long time now, why are you telling me this now, one week before we're going?"

"I'm sorry Kate. I know he's important to you".

"He is and you and dad will screw us up. Rick keeps telling distance won't be a problem but I'm not sure about that mum..." She said sitting between Johanna's legs. The woman hugged her.

"I know Kate and I'm sorry. But we can't leave you here all alone, you're still young and we want you with us. I'm sure Rick understands that."

"Good night mum."

Kate stood up and walked away, up the stairs. She was angry, and mad at her parents at the moment. It's true Rick and her were really close but she didn't like the fact that people think they were dating. She sure liked being around him but she never thought about taking the step in and become a couple, she was extremely happy with their friendship and that's all that really mattered right now.

* * *

Three days before packing everything up, Kate met all her friends at the cafe next to her house. She told them she was moving to London. Everyone was sad, Kate had been their sister all these years, and saying good by to an amazing friend always hurts.

"Guys please don't cry, coz if I start crying I won't stop. I'm going to miss you a lot and I hope to come back soon, NYC is my home, I will study in London and be back as soon as I can and my parents let me".

They all end up talking about the past years together and how much they will miss Kate, they also planned to visit her someday, which Kate rapidly agreed in. She loved her friends and walking away leaving them was tough but she would eventually get on with it.

* * *

It was the day. Everything was packed up. Kate was sitting on the roof when she heard a familiar voice.

"Rick!" She smiled at him.

"Hey beautiful. How are you doing?"

"I don't know, this is too much... I'm not ready to move on..". He wrapped her arms around her trying to make her realize everything would be fine, but he knew it wouldn't, everything will fall without her around, he wasn't mentally prepared to let her go.

"Kate, it's going to be fine, if you cry you make it harder."

"Kiddos, time to go!" Jim said from down the garden.

"Let's go". Rick said ad grabbed Kate's hand.

They got down and found Javi, Lanie, Kevin and Jenny outside.

"Javi is driving us to the airport to say goodbye." Rick whispered in her ear.

"How sweet. You guys are the best."

They arrived at the airport and the Three Beckett's checked it. They made their way to the police control.

"We still have two hours, so take your time Kate. We will be walking around. Here take your passport and your ticket, call us when your done." Johanna explained.

"Bye guys. See you soon." Jim and Johanna said. Then they both walked into Rick. "Bye Rick, it's was a pleasure getting to know you. I hope distance doesn't break you and Kate, you guys are so great together, don't let this US you have created broke a part." Johanna said hugging the teenage boy.

"I won't Johanna. I'm going to miss Kate a lot but I'm sure she will be fine."

"Bye quarterback. Keep the team up in college Rick. I trust you!"

"Of course Jim, I will keep you up with the news." They shocked hands and both parents walked away.

Kate started to say goodbye to each one of her friends.

"Lanie, thanks for all you've done, for being there to help me out every time I needed help. Just thank you for being the sister I never had." She said crying and hugging her friend.

"I'm going to miss you Kate, so much, but you know we still have Skype so don't worry we will catch up. Love you girl."

After saying goodbye to Kev, Jenny Javi and Lanie they walked away leaving Rick and Kate alone.

"Rick I..." "Kate..." they said at the same time.

They giggled.

"Ladies first."

"Ok, I'm just going to say this. I'm going to miss you Rick, I will and I know it sounds weird but I love you, as a friend, you know."

"I know Kate, so do I. I want you to know that we will skype as much as you want I don't care of time zones as long as I can hear and see your gorgeous face. Promise me distance won't break us, because I won't be able to handle my life without you Kate and I know I keep repeating myself but you light up my life."

Kate stood there speechless, she ran out of words.

"Kate please say something..."

"Uhg... We will skype Rick I promise I hope this four years away from you go on fast because I don't know what I will do without you either."

He pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear. "I already miss you". "Me too" she replied. "I really have to go now, it's getting harder to leave you but my parents will me worried. See you soon Rick."

"See you soon Kate." She took some steps and felt someone grabbing her had making her to turn on to face that person.

"Rick.." They were millimetres apart.

"Kate I just..." and there he kissed her. He placed his hand on her neck and the other on her back, holding her, he didn't want to let her go. She didn't know what to do, she was in awe. Was he really kissing her before leaving? 'Damn you Rick, you had enough years and you choose now?' she thought.

They broke apart and stared at each other.

"I'm sorry Kate".

"No... uhmm.. yeah well its ok." She was lost of words because she had feel it, she could feel the connection between them. "I have to go Rick..."

"Before you go. Here, read it when you have time." He handed her a letter and then kissed her gently and walked away unable to look back.

Kate touched her lips with her hand and looked at the letter; it said KATE.

She passed the police control and broke into tears when she saw her parents walking up to her.

"Wait here Jim, I'm going to talk to her."

"Ok, I'll wait there so I can take a seat."

Kate run to hug her mum and she started to cry even harder.

"Kate darling, don't cry. What happened?"

"He kissed me mum, Rick kissed me..."

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Please review.

btw, this is a massage fo MiniWriter305, I loved you review but I can't reply as you don't let people send you private messages. Though I let you know. =)


	3. Chapter 3

Andrew genius Marlowe ows Castle, I don't! hihih

* * *

"_He kissed me mum, Rick kissed me..."_

* * *

"I'm sorry sweetheart..." Johanna said hugging her daughter. She could feel the pain, Kate was angry and mad at Rick because it took him so long.

"Kate look at me" She said minutes later. The teen slowly liftedher head and faced her mother.

"I'm sorry mum. I shouldn't be crying but...". She broke into tears again.

"It's okay darling. I know Rick shouldn't have done that, not today at least, but I kind of understand him. He's afraid of losing you, because he cares about you a lot".

"I know mum, and I'm not angry because he kissed me, but because he has been a coward all these years. Damn, he had all the time in the world and decided to do it today... I just don't get it."

"Maybe he's trying to say that he will wait for you..."

"Maybe..." Kate didn't know what to think any more, she couldn't believe had just kissed him and it had been beautiful but in a totally wrong time.

Both ladies walked in silence to Jim; Kate still had tears in her eyes.

"What hap...?" Jim was cut off by her wife, who threw him a You-better-shut-up look.

"Let's go guys". Johanna said placing her arm on Kate's shoulders, holding her. "Everything is going to be alright Katie, I promise". She said and kissed her hair.

They made it to the plane and 6 hours latter they were landing in Heathrow. Kate had been sleeping in the plane trying not to think about him, but his name, the hug, all the memories and the kiss kept echoing inside her head.

* * *

Stepping outside the airport they hailed a cab to take them to Oxford, where they would be living, because Jim wasn't sure he could handle driving at the other side of the road.

It was a pretty nice house from the outside and only ten minutes away from the city.

It looked old but comfy, ocher walls and beautiful furniture. Kate walked up the stairs and to find her room, which was at the end of the corridor aside the bathroom. She carefully opened the door. It was gorgeous; pale green walls, a wood table where she could study and a big window from where she could see the University. There were some kids playing outside playing soccer, football as they say here, Kate thought. She had a lot to learn about this new country and she was scared and unhappy but also willing to start university and try to focus in studying and making new friends... Her phone buzzed and made her come back to earth.  
**  
Hello there! I hope ur home safe, missing you already! Rick. xxx **

He was back to her thoughts. Images of him, of both, occupying her mind. She sat on the bed and decided to reply the text but she didn't find words... She also thought about reading his letter. Maybe it contained the reason he kissed her or was only a friendly goodbye letter...  
"Ughh this is so much for me to take..." she said to herself.  
**  
I'm good Rick, thanks for caring. Miss you too. I'll try to skype u asap. xxx**

She took the letter and was about to open it when her dad came in.  
"Hey Katie, we're going grab some lunch, you coming?"  
"Sure dad, I'm starving".

They had lunch in a Italian close to their house.

"So, you like around Katie?" Jim asked.  
"Too soon to tell dad... But it looks nice."

* * *

After a brief dinner, Kate was sitting crossed legs on the bed staring at Rick's letter.  
"Kate..."  
"Hi mum, you want to come in?"  
"Sure... so are you going to open it?" Johanna asked.  
"Yeah but I'm not ready to read it. I'm scared mum and all because the damn kiss... Not that I didn't like it, but it wasn't supposed to happen, you know? We are great as friends, we have a really good relationship and I kinda think he was scared to lose me so that's why he kissed me... What am I supposed to think about him now?"  
"Kate it's not his fault... As you say he was scared darling, don't blame him because of what happened... I know how hard it is goodbye to someone you care about and love as a friend, but goodbyes aren't forever Kate, you will go back to New York and he will be there waiting for you."  
"What if he doesn't? What if he gets tired of waiting? What if he finds..."  
"If he finds what? Someone else?"  
"Yeah, I mean we never talked about going out and this stuff but there's a reason he kissed me mum... And it might sound weird but I'm afraid he finds someone better than me..."  
"Oh Kate. I'm sorry sweetheart, but he cannot find anyone better than you, because you are the best for him. Now if you want we can open the letter and I'll be here while you read it."  
Kate moved to de right to give some space to her mum and she sat down next to her placing her right arm on her daughter's shoulders rubbing her right shoulder comforting her.

_Kate,_

_You're reading this so it means you are pretty far away from me now, you're off, you're going to a place I barely knew it existed, Oxford, it sounds nice, very British, so different from here._

_Starting Columbia without you sounds scary... though we wouldn't have been in the same classes, not even the same building but I would still have you there and now I know you are still here with me and always will but it doesn't feel the same. If I want to hear your voice I have to call you and when you were I just to knock on your door. _

_I'm going to miss everything we shared together, all the coffees I had bought you, all the crazy theories watching CSI, that, btw we are pretty good at, all the nights at the roof talking about random stuff, everything Kate, all we have shared has been and still is very important to me and I want you to know that even if you're miles away you're ALWAYS IN MY HEART._

_I won't forget about you Kate and I hope you don't forget about me neither._

_Because we are forever, nothing will ever come between us, never, EVER._

_Always YOURS, Richard Rodgers._

Silence invaded the room, Kate was having a serious breakdown and even Johanna was crying.

"He really has a perfect writing..." Johanna broke the silence wiping away the tears in her eyes.

"That...That was beautiful..." Kate said and turned to face her mum. "Mum he hasn't talked about the kiss, so he just decided he had to do it... What if he was willing to give the step in but he never had the courage? I feel bad mum..."

"Hey Kate, listen, you don't have to feel bad about this. Rick is a clever guy, so if he decided it was time to do it, he just jumped in. I'm sure he was afraid of your reaction but this, Kate, only means he will wait for you."

"You're right mum. Four years is not that long, I can skype him. He even said of coming for a summer."

"Great, the cheerful Kate is back!" Johanna shouted and Kate giggled.

"We can handle this. I promised him we will get over the distance and I'm gonna do my best to keep us together. Thanks mum".

"Anytime Kate. I just don't want to see you sad."

"Not sad anymore. Good night mum." Kate said smiling at her mother.

"Sweet dreams Katie." She replied closing the door.

She decided to give them a shot, to keep their friendship up because he promised her he will never let her down and she was all in to keep them happy forever.

She took her phone and messaged him:

**Always YOURS, Katherine Beckett.**

* * *

Well guys chapter 3. I hope you liked it and still like the story. We're going to jump to present time briefly.

Thanks for your lovely comments; all of you that have favourite the story and clicked story alert, means a lot to me.

Thank you really.

Reviews are loved.

Anna.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again. Before you start the chapter a few thinks you have to know. I don't know how old was Rick when he and Meredith had Alexis, but Alexis doesn't exist in this fic.

Also, Rick and Kate have the same age, they are 27 in present time, that means they were 17 in the previous chapters. I also what to make clear the Johanna will be alive the whole Fic, because I kinda like the chapter I created for her.

I think that's everything you need to know.

Thanks for reading and follow the story.

Anna.

* * *

_**Always YOURS, Katherine Beckett.**_

* * *

**Present time:**

Rick entered a cafe in a European city; he was so tired of that he didn't know exactly where he was...

"What would you like Sir?" a teenager guy asked him.

Ok a guy speaking English, charming accent, United Kingdom right, he was back to reality.

"Uhmm a Grande cappuccino please..."

"Your name Sir?"

"Richard." Why is he calling me Sir, I'm only 27 years old, Rick thought.

He got his coffee and walked out the shop. Coffee made him come back to earth, something he needed to start the day.

He checked his agenda too see the timeline. He had 5 book signings in a day!

"How am I supposed to be sitting in a damn chair all day long?" he told himself.

* * *

Kate was now the one entering a starbucks coffee shop in other important European city, Berlin. She had been working for Scotland Yard for the past 4 years and was barely, that mans never home. She had been working in an espionage mission for two years now and had lost contact with everyone, she barely talked to their parents, and Rick... well they haven't properly talked for 10 years now. Someday she would get a mail asking the typical how are you? Where are you questions, but nothing much. The distance relationship didn't work and they finished yelling at one another; both were sad but with time they recovered and now they were two important in their respective jobs.

Kate loved the job and was really happy to be working for Scotland Yard and she finally started to like Berlin, it was a nice city and she was pretty good at german.

Kate was sitting on a plane back home for one week, for Easter holidays. After two years they caught the guys they were looking for and her and her team were going back home to their families and in call for any new case.

* * *

"Mum, Dad I'm home!" Kate said opening the door  
"Katie!" Both shouted coming to meet her.  
"Hey! It's great to be home. I missed you" Kate said.  
"We missed you too darling, there's no way you're going for 2 years again, and the house is empty without you". Jim explained  
"Yeah Kate we need to see you around for a while". Johanna remarked.  
"I'm here as long as I don't get a call to get back to work again. We need to catch up, so anyone care to grab Chinese?"

After explaining everything about Berlin everyone was off to sleep.

"Kate" Johanna said knocking at her daughter's bedroom door.

"Come in mom."

"Two weeks ago arrived this letter form the university, is for you I didn't open it, of course, but it looks important."

"Thanks mum I will read it now."

"Good night sweetheart".

"Night mum."

Kate turned off the computer and opened the letter.

_Miss. Katherine Beckett,_

_As the Dean of the Faculty of Criminology at Oxford University I extend this letter inviting you to participate in a series of conferences that will be held at the faculty from April 24th to May 1st.  
I propose you to give talk related to Security, for example, dangers we are exposed to thought internet or what do you in your work ... As part of a larger operation of Scotland Yard, you are an authority here, in the university and we would like to have her with us during the week._

_I will wait your response._

_Sincerely,_

_Mark Bennet._

"Wow Mark made it to dean!" Kate said. He was one of her colleges at university. Super intelligent and nice guy.

She thought about walking into Mark's office the next day and talk to him about the conference she had to do, she was too tired to respond and she had just turned the computer off.

* * *

Next morning the sun light woke her up, she extended her arm to reach for her phone to check the time.

9.30

Kate silently walked down the stairs and made it to the kitchen where her mum was having a cup of coffee.

"Morning mum"

"Hello you".

"Listen, I read the letter before going to bed and they ask me to give a conference someday between tomorrow and Sunday."

"That's great honey."

"Yes I think so too. But I don't really know what to talk about. The topic is Security, and I don't really know what to talk about because everything I do, my job, is private we are like spies, so no one really knows I exist in my world."

"Why don't you talk about the differences about the programs we watch on TV, like CSI and real life, the way you live it, what you do. Because TV makes it look really easy but it took you two years to get the bad guys."

"Wow mum that's such a great idea. I'm going to get changed and head to the university I have to talk to Mark Bennet, remember him? He's the Dean of the faculty of Criminology."

"Nice." Johanna said.

Kate came down the stairs 30 minutes later, wearing jeans, brown high heels boots, a light blue blouse and a dark brown wool cardigan, as it was slightly cold outside.

She took the car and drove to the university that was 15 minutes away because of the traffic.

It Saturday, and it was sunny outside to people tend to take the car and go out with their kids and family. It was very familiar around and Kate loved it, she preferred that kind of surrounding to the crowded city.

She parked the car in front of the mail building that was next to the faculty of Criminology.

She looked around for Mark's office and finally found it. She knocked on the door.

"Come in". She heard Mark say.

"Hello Mark. How are you doing?"

"Kate! I'm doing good. You look great."

"Thank you Mark."

"We missed you around here. You know we had a dinner with all the class two months ago; it wasn't the same without you. So tell me, what's up? Where have you been?" Mark said indicating Kate to take a seat in front of him.

"I came back form Berlin last night; I was there with my team from Scotland Yard. We caught the bad guys, after two years."

"That sounds interesting. What were you investigating?"

"Sorry, can't tell. Top secret."

"No problem Kate. It's good to see you."

"Same. So I was talking to my mum about the conference I have to give and she had a brilliant idea."

Kate explained everything to Mark and he loved the idea.

"That's a really good idea. It's addressed to the guys in first grade and they are all still pretty young, they make jokes and bother around…"

"Like we used to do Mark, things like that never change."

"True. So yes Kate good idea, see you on Wednesday. You will start at 12pm after Mr. Castle's speech.

"Who's him?"

"Oh you haven't heard about him? He's writer. He's American like you. Critics say he's pretty good; he made it to the top in New York's post list of most bought books, this last month."

"That's impressive. So what kind of books does he write?"

"Mystery fiction. He has only one book done, but I'm pretty sure this guy will reach the top. Speaking of him; he will be here giving conferences next week, I will introduce him to you"

"That will be nice. I will go to the book store latter to get his book, you know how much I love mystery books."

"I do. I've read it and it's excellent also very well written. By the way Kate..." Mark was cut off by his office phone.

"Hello... yes he can come in... I'm with Kate Beckett at the moment but it won't be a problem we are already finished... Yes... Uhmm no, I will sign the papers latter I have class in 30 minutes... Thanks Sophie." He hung up and turned to face Kate again. "Sorry Kate, I always get calls when I'm about to say something important."

"No problem Mark. What were you going to say...?" A knock on the office's door cut the conversation again.

Mark stood up and made his way to the door.

"Mister Castle it's a pleasure to have you here." He greeted him. Kate was still sitting in the comfy chair.

"The pleasure is mine. I have never been to Oxford before though I... Oh you're with someone". Richard said looking around the huge office. He saw a woman sitting on the chair.

"Not a problem Mister Castle. Actually I'd like to introduce you to Kate. She was a student here and now she has an important job in Scotland Yard" Mark said walking Rick to his table to take a seat.

Kate turned around to meet the writer when Rick was still facing Mark.

"Mister Castle this is Kate Be..."

"KATE?" "RICK?" both said stunned.

* * *

Don't kill me! lol!

Hope u liked it! Chapter 5 is already finished. Will be up in a few hours.

Anna.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 guys! Personal record, 2 chapters in less than 4 hours!

Enjoy it!

* * *

"_Mister Castle this is Kate Be..."_

"_KATE?" "RICK?" both said stunned._

* * *

No one spoke for some seconds. Rick and Kate were staring at each other unable to say anything.

"You both know each other?" Mark said not understanding the situation.

Rick smiled at Kate and she blushed.

"Yeah we do..." Rick said still starting at Kate. He just wanted to hug her, it had been 10 years now and he had missed her, a lot.

"I didn't know you finally made your dream come true Rick. People say you're first novel killed the stores on its first week." Kate said walking over to him.

"Yeah I've been doing pretty great."

"I'm lost guys, how do you know each other?" Mark asked.

"Well it's a long story... but we were best friends at high school, then I moved here..." Kate said but had to stop because too many memories were coming back to her head, and she didn't want to cry there. Rick saw her holding back the tears; she hadn't changed, she was still the Kate Beckett she was.

"And well let's say we didn't get along with the distance and now here we are ten years later." Rick continued getting a bit closer to Kate every time he said a word and finally held her had and rubbed it. "You look amazing Kate."

"You look good to Rick".

She was happy to see him again; she sometimes was left thinking how she will get to meet Rick again, and she never imagined it this way.

It had been so spontaneous, so alike them. They never decided to make plans when they were together in NYC, they just let the world made the plans for them selves, 'less pressure and more fun' they used to say.

"That's nice. Well guys I have a class to teach and I really need to close the office. Kate you know where the bar is."

"Thanks Mark". Rick and Kate said at the same time. They sync was back it was like they had never been apart.

"A pleasure guys. Mister Castle, Kate, see you soon."

"Rick please".

"Ok, Rick". He said locking his office and walking away.

There was an awkward silence for some seconds.

"So, want to grab a coffee?"

"Sure. I missed having coffee with you Kate. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

They walked in silence shoulder to shoulder to the cafeteria.

He took a seat and Kate ordered two cappuccinos.

Rick couldn't take his eyes of her, she looked beautiful. 'She was always gorgeous but now... Jezz she's stunning.' Rick thought. Kate took a seat in front of him and spoke.

"Why Rick Castle? I like Rodgers better".

"I changed it one year ago; Castle sounds powerful, huge..."

"You didn't like huge things Rick; you used to be a simple guy..."

"And still am. I think the entire fame thing is cool, but I'm already tired of being the brand new author Richard Castle, you know. I liked being Rick Rodgers better."

"You were cute as the young Rick." Kate said and looked up at Rick. He had a smile all over his face. "I mean you were great back then and you look pretty good now too."

"So you're basically saying I've improved, that I'm handsome now?"

"You said it, I didn't. But yeah Rick you look great!" He had her going crazy; he still had that look, those gorgeous blue eyes and the charm he had always pulled off pretty well.

They continue talking about work. Kate explained everything about Scotland Yard and Rick was really impressed of it, he was proud of her.

"Kate I always wanted to talk to you about what happened in the airport that day..."

"Just not now Rick...please".

"Later?" she nodded. "Promise?"

"Promise." she replied smiling back at him.

"Want to go to my place? I can cook lunch! My parents will be back late today. What do you say?"

"Sounds good. Then we can talk..."

"Sure, we will talk."

They finished the coffee and left the cafeteria heading to Kate's car. On the way back home Kate would laugh at Rick's jokes and he would listen to her carefully, smiling at each other from time to time.

Kate parked in front of their house 30 minutes later because they stopped at the supermarket to grab so pasta and other things to cook lunch.

* * *

They were both in the kitchen cooking. Kate was preparing a Cesar salad while Rick was making his famous Spaghetti carbonara, because he knew it was Kate's favourites.

From time to time they would turn around to see how the other was doing; both were pretty into the work. Rick excused himself for a minute and went to turn on the music. He couldn't help but smile when he found a folder called RicKate on her IPod. They created a playlist when they were in 10th grade and he was happy that she still had it. He clicked the shuffle button and Stop and Stare stared to play.

"Ohh jezz that song" Kate yelled form the kitchen.

"You remember us walking back home any school day singing it?"

"Oh yes I remember that! We were crazy back then."

"And we had great fun!".

"We did." Kate said and started to sing the song and Rick joined her.

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare_

_You start to wonder why you're 'here' not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, can you see what I see  
_

"Rick it will start to rain if you keep singing..." Kate said laughing at his singing skills.

"Ha ha very funny Miss Kate Beckett...! But let me say this; you really have a nice voice. So you keep singing I'll shut up, because I hate the rain..." He said smiling back at him.

They were focused in their tasks still listening carefully to the songs, and the lyrics.

Rick turned to look at Kate. She was leaning against the kitchen cabinets. He could say she was thinking.

"Kate..." He said walking over to her. "Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine, I just keep seeing us singing these songs on our way back home, memories of you and I walking around NYC not knowing what to do or were to go; but we didn't care at all we just kept walking until we were exhausted; then we would grab a coffee and continue walking and doing crazy things."

"All it takes is 1 song to bring back 1000 memories." Rick said placing both hands on Kate's shoulders.

"I just miss those days... People here are very civilized and it's boring sometimes."

"We should do it again someday. Go out and have fun. Let's rock this place and show these people how to have fun!" Rick said and Kate giggled.

"Maybe we should. But it's going to be weird because you are famous now..."

"That's not a problem Kate, I'm still the same, I haven't changed."

"That's good to know because the young Rick was the best."

"So were you, and still are."

"You are still the magnificent Chef you were Rick... you know I always loved your spaghetti carbonara."

"Thanks. Your Cesar salad was also very good Kate".

"All I know... Maybe you should teach me someday, so I can learn from the best."

"I will, I promise."

* * *

They did all the dishes and were sitting on the sofa, very close to each other, in complete silence.

"I'm sorry Kate".

"Bout what?" She asked turning her head to face him.

"I'm sorry I kissed you that day... I don't know why I did it and I know you were angry at me..."

"Rick it's ok, I mean it's not like it was something bad."

"I know but I wanted to do it for so long and never found the courage to jump into it. I guess I was scared of your reaction or to break our friendship. But everyone was telling me to give us a try and I wasn't sure. We were really good as friends and I made the mistake to kiss you when you were about to catch a plane, walking away from me and I couldn't help losing you Kate..."

"Shhhtt Rick don't blame yourself..."

"No Kate, listen. I meant it. I meant it when I kissed you, I loved you Kate, and not only in friendly way. Everyday you made me happy, we were getting closer and closer each day and I felt it, I couldn't live without you Kate. Something inside me changed; every time I saw you my heart skipped at beat..."

"Why didn't you tell me Rick... We talked about everything, we shared everything..."

"I was scared you didn't feel the same way... And I keep regretting myself each day for not running to you, to tell you I loved you."

Kate was still facing him and now tears where running down her cheeks; Rick lifted the hand and wiped away the tears with his thumb.

"Kate don't cry please, I'm sorry I told you all this now..."

"It's ok Rick. I'm fine. Can we talk about tomorrow? I'm just not in the mood now."

"Sure, whenever you want. Want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah good idea, you chose."

An hour latter both were sleeping on the couch. Rick's arm was placed on Kate's shoulders holding her, while her arm was wrapped around his waist.

"Katie we're home". No response, which was weird, because Kate always yelled hello to their parents even if she was closed in her bedroom and could barely hear them.

"She may be having a nap..." Jim said.

"Yeah maybe. So want to watch a movie? Or play poker?" Johanna said.

"A movie would be great!"

They made their way to the living room and both had to rub their eyes because they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"That's Rick right?" Jim asked.

"Pretty sure yeah. What is he doing here?"

"Maybe we should ask them..." Jim stated.

"We will wait until they wake up. So don't make to much noise."

"Ok..." He said when his phone started to ring. "Damn..."

Rick and Kate jumped because of the loud noise of Jim's ringtone.

"Hello there" Johanna said smiling at Rick.

"Hi Johanna. How are you?" Rick asked standing up to shake Johanna's hand and then Jim's.

"I'm good. I met Kate at the University this morning and well here we are."

"That sounds nice. You look great Rick. It's nice to see you again."

"Thanks Johanna."

"So, why don't you guys go out for a walk and we prepare dinner?"

"Good idea. Kate, are you in?"

"Let's go Rick!" She said taking her coat.

"Here, let me help you." Rick said helping Kate with her coat.

Johanna was watching them and couldn't help but smile.

They made their way out walking through the fields shoulder to shoulder and Rick would grab Kate's hand from time to time.

* * *

I did two chapters in a day coz I really need to focus in study something, National exams start on Tuesday and I haven't stared revision. So here you go.

Hope ur still enjoying the story.

Reviews are appreciated. Ypu can leave a comment or tweet me at AnnaFont_ie

Anna.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello guys! Here's chapter 6! It seems I can't stop writing, LUCKY YOU I'm in the writing mood, but to be honest I like this story, I hope you do so. Enjoy the chapter.  
_

_Thanks for following the story, means a lot._

_Anna._

* * *

_Previously...  
_

_They made their way out walking through the fields shoulder to shoulder and Rick would grab Kate's hand from time to time._

* * *

"So you like being here or you prefer the States?"

"It's really different. Here it's more calmed, people don't scream at you if you double park the car for 30 seconds, the traffic is slightly lighter too; but as I told you ten years ago New York is my city and I plan to go back someday."

"I'll be waiting for you when you come back..."

"Thanks Rick".

"Always".

That word, their word. Both stopped walking and were staring at each other. They didn't need words.

"So...". He was afraid to ask, more scared to hear her answer.

"So what? You know you can ask me anything."

"Are you dating someone?"

"I'm not... Why did you ask that anyway?"

"Well I wanted to invite you out on Tuesday; and I didn't want a jealous boyfriend."

"So, Richard Castle wants to take me out on a date? I have to tweet this so I will have millions of jealous fans wanting to kill me ". Kate said with a mischievous smile. "I'm joking Rick..."

"Oh...Thank God... Kate I want you to know that everything you read on magazines isn't true, paparazzi follow me around and every woman I meet appears to be my girlfriend or my new conquest, they have me as the new American playboy, but I'm not Kate; I don't want you to get scared because I'm the same guy that I was ten years ago, more handsome, but still me". He said and Kate hit his arm.

"Yeah right...". She smiled at him and started walking again.

"Kate wait..." he said grabbing her arm. "Promise me you will never believe those magazines..."

"I have always trusted you Rick and I always will."

"Thanks." He said kissing her cheek.

She startled and smiled back at him. Rick usually kissed her on the cheek back in New York, so it wasn't much of a big deal. But now the situation was different, they weren't teenagers anymore, both had learned about life and love; and all girls know that when a guys kisses her on the cheek has a special meaning. Kate thought. He still cares about me, but what if he wants something more? What if he now tries to give us a shot?

"Kate, Kate!" She heard someone calling her.

"Hey Ben, how are you doing?"

"I'm good. I'm happy you are back."

"I'm happy I'm back too. So how's school going?"

"I'm the best in my class..."

"Well done buddy. Hey Ben I want you to meat someone... This is my friend Rick Rodgers, Rick this is my next door buddy and cutest guy neighborhood, Benjamin Cole."

"Hello little man. Nice to meet you". Rick said stocking Ben's hair, he giggled.

"Nice to meet you Mister Rodgers."

"Call me Rick please, Mister makes me feel old."

"You want us to walk you home Ben?" Kate asked.

"Yes, mum would be waiting, it's almost dinner time."

"Ok let's go". Kate said lifting the boy up and with Rick's help Ben was now sitting on Kate's shoulders.

"Kate is Rick your boyfriend?" Ben asked.

Kate turned to look at Rick and he grinned back at her. She could tell Rick was surprised by the question.

"No buddy, but we best friends."

"Still good. Rick you better take good care of Kate or I will have to shoot you."

"Deal buddy. I will treat her like a princess."

* * *

"Hello Emma" Kate said letting Ben on the floor.

"Thanks for walking Ben back home Kate, and I'm sorry if he interrupted". The young lady said looking at Rick.

"No problem miss, he's a great guy. By the way I'm..."

"I know who you are... You're Richard Castle!"

"Yeah that's me... See Kate, I also have British fans." She smiled.

"Your book is excellent, I read it in two days."

"Thanks."

"Well guys see you around. Ben let's go dinner is ready. Nice to meet you Rick."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Rick wait for me, I have to talk to Emma for a minute."

"Ok I'll wait for you at the porch." Kate nodded.

"Kate tell me you're dating him..." Emma was stunned because she had just met the one and only Richard Castle.

"We are not. He used to be my best friend in New York and we were separated for ten years an I just re-meet him today at the university."

"Cute story. But you two are good now?"

"Yes I guess so. I've missed him a lot and I'm glad he's still the same guy he was back then. He's such a gentleman, don't trust the magazines, because that's not him, I promise."

"Good you told me that because we all have the image of playboy when it comes to him."

"I tell you he's not... I really have to go now. Rick is very impatient."

"See you around Kate."

"Bye Emma. Bye Benjamin."

Kate met Rick at the porch and made their way into the house. Johanna and Jim had just finished cooking dinner and the table was also laid.

"Good guys, perfect timing. Get a seat."

"Thanks Johanna". Rick said.

"Smells good mum".

* * *

After a delicious dinner the four of them decided to catch up. Johanna asked Rick all about his new book, life and future. Rick would happily reply to all the questions.

"So Rick... how long will you be here?" Jim asked.

"A week or so. I'm giving conferences at the university. So yeah I guess a week more or less".

"That's good. We should plan something for the weekend. There are lots of things to do here." Johanna said.

"Sure. I'd love to do something with you guys." Rick fit so well in that family. He had always spent time with them in the past that the Becketts loved having him around, specially Kate.

While Rick was speaking of all his success and the books he was planning to write he turned to look at Kate, from time to time, and Johanna was happy about that. She loved the way Rick was so attentive when it came to her daughter. He had always been by her side and the middle-aged woman could also say he wanted him and Kate to work out like in the past.. Johanna had seen the mad and sad Kate when they left The States and now she was acting different, she was into the conversation, listening carefully at Rick and still laughing at his jokes. She still had does eyes and a different facial expression whenever he was around, it was like Rick pulled the real Kate out.

"Rick want a glass of scotch?"

"Sure Jim. Thanks". Rick said standing up and walking to Jim.

Kate and Johanna were doing the dishes.

"Kate, how was meeting him again?"

"It was great, I didn't expect it. I'm glad he's still the same guy... Fame hasn't changed him."

"You know he stills looks at you the same way? He has some kind of effect on you; it's like he knows how to get the real Kate out."

Kate smiled at her mum and blushed.

"I feel good when he's around, and now that we have meet again it's like I see us in a different way. We are not teens anymore mum and I feel like..."

"Katie, you shouldn't be scared about this, you guys are great together and if you want to give the step in to a relationship I think it's the wisest decision you could ever make."

Kate was scared but also willing to give them a shot, because how bad could it be?

"Need help ladies?" Rick asked stepping in the kitchen.

"No Rick it's ok..." Johanna said.

"Here, let me help you, I will finish the dishes. You go take a seat, Jim is outside."

"Thanks Rick!"

"Anytime Johanna."

She walked out to meet his husband, while Rick and Kate were inside finishing the dishes.

The married couple could see the young friends from the window. Rick had finished cleaning everything up and Kate was drying the pots and pans he had cleaned, when he accidentally, instead of closing the tab he turned it on to the maximum pressure and splashed Kate.

"RIIICKK!" She yelled laughing.

"Ohh jeeezz sorry! I have to learn how to manage this things, the taps in America are different... I'm sorry Kate."

"Don't worry Rick...". She said. "But you know what?" and now she splashed him and ran away to the living room.

"That's not fair Kate Beckett..." He yelled running following her.

Kate opened the front door still running and Rick was following her.

Johanna and Jim were laughing watching her daughter and Rick hitting it off again.

Rick caught Kate and lifted her up wrapping both arms around her waist.

"Rick, Rick put me down..."

"Why would I do that?"

"Just because I ask you to do it..."

"Ok Kate I will let you down but please don't run away." He let her down and Kate said.

"Never, I will never run away from you." Kate said smiling at Rick who was lost in her eyes still arms wrapped around her waist.

"I missed you Kate... and I still can't believe I'm here with you."

"It seems so surreal..."

"It's real Kate, so very real".

Silence surrounded them facing each other Kate could say Rick was nervous.

Jim and Johanna were still watching them from the porch, all they could see were two silhouettes, because the sun started to hide behind the mountains, it was getting dark.

Rick felt Kate shivering. "Kate, you're freezing. Let's go back home."

"Yes, good idea."

"You know I would lend you my cardigan but someone splashed water all over it..." He said smiling at her.

"I don't know that someone...".

He laughed and then put his arm around her shoulders to keep her warm.

* * *

"I really have to go now. I have work to do tomorrow." Rick said. "Thanks for the dinner, it was delicious. Hope to see you again before I head back to the States."

"It was a pleasure having you here Rick". Johanna said.

"Come back whenever you want, it's great to have a guy around at times, women are tough...". Jim said looking at both of his girls.

"I will Jim."

"I will walk you out." Kate said. "Where are you staying?"

"At the hotel at the end of the street."

"That's a good place. I will walk to you half way ok?"

"I can walk alone if you want?"

"No Rick I want to come with you."

"Perfect then. Better to walk with you, like the old times remember?"

"I do."

They finally reached the hotel and Kate decided it was time to walk back home.

"I will call you tomorrow, ok?" Rick said.

"Perfect. I had a really good time today Rick. I still can't believe you are here."

"Me too, we had fun. See you tomorrow Kate." He said kissing her cheek for second time that evening.

"Good night Rick."

"Good night beautiful." He said and Kate started to walk back home.

She had butterflies in her stomach. 'he just called me beautiful?' Kate thought.

Kate walked all the way back home recalling all the moments lived today. The water fight, cooking together, cuddling up on the sofa... Everything looked so perfect she didn't want the day to end.

Little by little she felt asleep holding a photo of her and Rick that had been taken on the graduation day.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Reviews are appreciated, you can also tweet me at AnnaFont_ie , I love knowing what you guys think about the story.

Sorry if there's any grammar mistake, english is not my mother tongue but I'm better at it apparently... lol!

Thanks for reading!

xxx.

Anna.


	7. Chapter 7

So here you go, Chapter 7! Enjoy it!

* * *

_Little by little she felt asleep holding a photo of her and Rick that had been taken on the graduation day._

Monday.

* * *

Kate woke up at 10am had her daily coffee and drove to the University. She entered the auditorium where Rick had already started his conference. She silently walked to an empty seat.

He went totally speechless when he saw her making the big entrance, she was dressed in a pretty blue dress, knee length. She blushed when half of the auditorium turned to see her. 'That was embarrassing' she thought.

"Hey Kate." Rick said standing behind her.

"Morning Rick. Excellent speech, pretty interesting."

"Thanks. You look amazing by the way..." He said shyly.

"Thanks...".

"So any plans for today?"

"Nothing really. Why?"

"You're coming with me! You have plans now!"

"Where?"

"London!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, let's go." He said walking her out the room. "You have your car here right?"

"I do. It's over there."

They got into the car and Kate drove all the way to the capital. It was around 12.30pm when they arrived.

* * *

They visited Madame Tussauds, the British Museum, walked through Covent Garden where they had lunch in a italian restaurant called Orso. Rick ordered spaghetti al pesto and Kate Gnocchi alla sorrentina. Rick would hand Kate some spaghetti and vice versa.

It was getting dark when the boat, that took them around the Thames, parked in front of the London Eye. Rick had prepared a surprise for Kate.

They didn't queue like everyone else was doing.

"Rick we can't just open this back door and make our way in front of everyone."

"I can... It's all planned Kate, don't worry. Actually I was going to take you here tomorrow for our date but we're here so let's go." He said grabbing her hand and walking into the cabin.

While the cabin was ascending they could see the sunset.

"This is beautiful Rick... Thank you." she said and then felt Rick behind her, placing his hands on hers, that were resting on the metal bar that surrounded the cabin.

"Not as beautiful as you...". Rick whispered on Kate's ear.

That was it, Kate couldn't hold herself; Rick made her go weak at the knees. The way he holds her, how she listens to every word that comes though her mouth, how she laughs at his jokes or just the way they both look at each other.

They knew there was something growing between them, something different, something yet to be discovered.

"Rick I... Thank you..."

"Shhh Kate don't speak...". He gently grabbed her hands taking them off the metal bar, making her to turn around and face him. They were close, really close; Kate could feel him trying to control his breath. He finally broke the distance and kissed her.

Kate was shocked at first, she didn't know how to response. 'Damn it feels so good' She though and started to kiss him back, wrapping her arms around his waist, under his jacket, pulling him even closer.

Kate could feel Rick was smiling through every little kiss she was placing on his mouth, playing with him and he was enjoying it.

He broke apart to look at her.

"Kate, I waited ten years to kiss you and let me say, it was so worth it..."

She didn't know what to say. Too many things were running inside her head. She had waited for that moment to arrive for so long too and it felt so good, but at the same time awkward because it was Rick, her lifetime friend; and starting a relationship with him would only bring problems, because he was famous now; he frequently appeared in the front page of People's magazine and Kate wasn't ready of that... It was too much.

Before he tried to kiss him again Kate took a step back.

"Rick I can't do it...". She said sadly.

"Why?" He asked to understanding her.

"I...I'm not ready for this. I'm a normal girl Rick, I like doing normal things, queue like everyone else does..."

"What do you mean Kate... I don't get it." He cut her.

"I mean that you are not longer Richard Rodger, you are to me and you will always be, but people from all around know you are Richard Castle, they have created this character that isn't you at all because I know who you are and Castle isn't you. Now you walk down the street and you have millions of cameras watching and following you every where you go and I'm not ready for this... I'm a simple girl and this fame thing is too much for me... I'm sorry". She said looking at the horizon, trying not to face him because she knew she would cry.

"Kate listen, please..." he said grabbing her face lovingly. "I know it looks hard, but it isn't... Trust me. I really like you and I know you want to give as I try I see it in your eyes because I'm the only person in this planet that knows the real Kate Beckett and when I'm around you the world stops and stares for a while; I forget about Richard Castle, and I'm just myself, the Rick you know, your lifetime best friend, the guy you used to trust and tell your deepest secrets; that guy only exists when he's around you. You make me come back to earth, to see the beauty in things, to appreciate every moment and treasure it forever."

He really knew how to pull off a speech and leave her speechless. She knew Rick was right. It felt so real, so different, so down to earth whenever he was around. In only three days he had managed to make her laugh every minute.

"Rick it's just that it feels weird starting something with you; not that I don't like the idea but I have to get used to it. You succeed in getting me weak at the knees every time you speak, you know how to make me happy, to say the perfect word in every situation and I really like you too but this fame thing... I would never handle it..."

"Kate we manage this... Just please let me show you that we can be extraordinary together rather that ordinary apart." And before Kate could answer his lips were on hers. A kiss that was magical, like millions of fireworks were exploiting at the same time.

"Woww..." Kate said pulling apart some minutes latter.

"I know right? We're going to be fine Kate I promise." He gave her a last peck and then walked down the cabin because the ride was over.

She grabbed his hand and both made their way to get the car as it was getting really late and Kate had to give her conference the next day early in the morning.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading and keep following and commenting the story, means a lot to get to know what you guys think about it. Every time I get a mail telling I got a new review I literally jump and smile. So I just want to thank you guys for being so incredibly awesome.**_

_**Anna.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello again. Sorry I'm kinda late today. I've been studying all day long but I wanted to write this chapter, so here it is. I previously apologize for any grammatical mistake, I'm stuck of information, plus it's already 1am...! lol_

_Hope you enjoy the chapter!_

_Thanks for following the story._

_Castle... as you all know isn't mine...! :)_

* * *

_She grabbed his hand and both made their way to get the car as it was getting really late and Kate had to give her conference the next day._

* * *

"The next speaker is Miss. Katherine Beckett." Mark Bennet said.

Kate stood up from her place and walked to the stand and started talking about the differences in real crimes or investigations to the TV ones.

Rick entered the room silently and sat in Kate's place, front row central. He winked at her and she smiled back trying not to forget of what she was talking about.

"For example CSI, the show it's pretty well done and very realistic, but a crime can't be solved in 3-4 days, there's a lot to investigate and sometimes it may take more than a year until the bad guys are finally behind bars. Everyone can figure out the killer between the first 20 minutes of the show, and I used to do so with a friend" She said looking at Rick "We used to have marathons of CSI, and all we did was trying to catch the killer before Horatio and he's team did, we were pretty good at it." Now Rick was laughing, Kate's word made him good back in time and picture the both of them popcorn and pen in hand taking notes, trying to see who the killer was.

When Kate had finished some students were talking to her about the conference or making her other questions related to her work.

Kate could see Rick waiting for her still sitting on the chair staring at her, watching everything she was doing while speaking.

'God, she's so perfect' He taught and decided it was time to walk to her.

"Hello there". He said walking between the people that were surrounding Kate.

"Hello Rick!" She said lovingly getting lost in his blue eyes.

"You are Richard Castle, the writer right?" a boy asked.

"One and only."

"You know her?" Another girl ask curious looking Rick and back to Kate.

"We met before, right Kate?..." Rick said looking at Kate who was laughing about Rick's reply.

The couple stood there talking to the people that were left and then Mark joined it.

"Amazing speech Kate."

"Thanks Mark."

"You guys have any plans tomorrow night?"

"I don't". Rick said.

"We are launching a party tomorrow for all the alumnus, so that concerns you Kate, and as Rick is here he can come too."

"Awesome, we will come" Rick said.

"Yeah sure. What time?" Kate asked.

"Starts at 9pm, come whenever you can." Mark stated.

"So Kate, like the old times huh? Maybe we would be crowned King and Queen again..."

"Maybe we will. You never know…". Answered.

He stepped in and kissed her cheek.

"Hi!" He whispered millimetres away from her lips.

"Hello". She said and kissed him on the lips, grabbed his hand and walked him around the university.

* * *

Kate drove Rick to the hotel where he had a meeting with his publisher, and Kate planed to have lunch with her college friend Michelle.

Jennifer, Rick's publisher arrived an hour late, because there had been a problem with the flight. Rick didn't understand why there were million of paparazzi in front of the hotel. But when Sarah Wilson stepped of one of the cars he understood it. Sara was a famous actress. Rick and her had been dating for two months. He decided to break up because she cheated on him with her co-star in a new movie she had just started shooting.

Rick was awkwardly standing outside the hotel waiting to greet Jennifer, who was on the phone.

"Rick darling!" Sarah screamed.

He wanted to run away he didn't want the photographers to make up stories about his love life again.

Sarah threw herself over Rick and kissed him. He was shocked. Millions of cameras surrounding them.

He immediately pulled away.

"What the hell was that Sarah?"

"Can't I kiss you Ricky? I miss you".

"What? No Sarah you can't. We broke up remember? You cheated on me for God's sake... Just go I don't want to see you. Now if this pics come out I will be in a huge trouble and it will be all your fault!" Rick was mad, because he knew the pictures would reach Kate and she would pull away immediately.

"Jen please tell me she's not staying in this hotel?"

"Hello to you Rick!" the publisher said.

"Hello Jen. Sorry about that..."

"Don't worry Rick...! Now let's get inside."

"How was the flight?"

"Good!"

After a two hours meeting Rick and Jen had dinner at the hotel and then both went to sleep.

"Kate!" Said Rick through the phone.

"Hello you. How was the meeting?"

"Excellent, though it was 2 hours long. But Jen was very clear about everything and she's extremelly professional so I think everything is fine!"

"Jen huh?"

"Katherine Beckett do I detect some jealousy?"

"Me jealous? Don't make me laugh Rick. I know I am your favourite girl."

"You are. So what will you be wearing tomorrow?"

"Dark green dress".

"Perfect. Then green tie for me." he said and she smiled.

"Rick I'm tired. Talk to you tomorrow ok?"

"Ok. Night beautiful."

"Night Mister."

He went to bed praying for the pictures with Sarah not to come out because he knew Kate would get really mad at him.

* * *

He was woken up by loud knocks on his door.

"Jen it's 8am, what happens?"

"This happens." She said handing Rick the gossip part of the paper.

"Damn, damn, damn... This is so bot good..." he said throwing the paper to the floor. There was a huge picture of him and Sarah's kiss. "I hate that woman. And now Kate is going to be mad at me and throw me off her life."

Jen decided not to ask who Kate was, because Rick was really mad and when he gets angry the best thing you can do is shut and wait for him to talk to you.

* * *

"Morning mum!" Kate said entering the kitchen.

"Hello Kate. How are you doing?"

"Never been better."

"Does Rick have something to do with your happiness?"

"Maybe..."

"So things are working out?" Johanna asked while Kate opened the paper.

"Yes mum, everything is just... WHAT?" Kate stared at the picture of a woman kissing Rick.

"Kate what happens?" no response; so Johanna decided to see what was that WHAT for.

She walked behind Kate and saw the picture.

_"Richard Castle and Sarah Wilson get back together in the UK"._ The title said.

Then someone was knocking on the door.

"I'll get that Kate, and please don't cry, it's going to be fine."

"Johanna Hi. Is Kate there?"

"She is, but she's not in the mood now Rick…"

"She's seen the pictures, had she?"

"Just now…"

"I swear she jumped over me… Can I talk to her? Please, I can't lose Kate again."

"Ok I let you in. I will leave the two of you talk things out. Just don't hurt her Rick…"

"I'd never do that!" Rick said and walked to the kitchen were Kate was still crying.

"Kate please listen to me…" He said standing in front of her at the other side of the table.

"Rick just go, go back to New York, ex-girlfriends and book parties. I have a life here and I want to keep it. I really thought we were creating something, that we both were into this, into us… And now I don't know if I can trust you any more Rick."

"Kate look at me, please." She lifted up her head and faced him, he was also crying, 'Rick crying… I've barely seen Rick crying…' Kate thought.

"I wasn't expecting her, she doesn't even exist for me, not anymore. We dated for two moths and she cheated on me, I was broken, but then I realized she wasn't good for me, she even forgot my birthday… I don't know what is she doing here, but Kate I swear I didn't kiss her, I just pulled away and yelled at her. I told you to never trust the gossips, they make up this stories because it's their job; but I am the writer here and I tell you the real story, I like you Kate, I really do and I want this to work and nothing or no one will never come between us, not even an stupid actress…".

"I believe you Rick I really do. I just… I guess I am jealous…, that's all. I know you will never cheat on me." She stood up and now was standing in front of him; he took both of her hands and she continued talking. "I trust you Rick, it's the other women I don't trust."

"With you I'm Rick Rodgers, not Castle, who is just an invention, I'm Richard Castle for millions of people around the world and I really adore my fans and readers, because I'm the writer I am because they read my book and yet all the ones to come, but the real Rick, Rick Rodgers it's only yours. I'm yours, Kate."

Kate was speechless, again, blown away by Rick's words. She didn't know what to say so she grabbed his face and kissed him deeply, with passion, with so much love.

* * *

"Hello Rick." Jim said opening the door.

"Hello Jim, sorry I'm a bit early…"

"No problem, Kate is already finished… She'll be back in…". Jim tried to finish what he was saying but Rick was already climbing up the stairs reaching for Kate's arm.

"You look amazing." He whispered in her ear. Johanna was watching them from the kitchen and was all smiles. She was really happy for both.

"Wow Katie, stunning". Jim said.

"Thanks dad."

"Well, have fun, enjoy the party". Johanna said.

Rick took Kate's hand and walked out to the taxi that was already waiting for them.

"Ready to go?"

"I'm always ready when I'm with you." Kate replied kissing his cheek and squeezing his hand.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Reviews are appreciated. You can also tweet me at AnnaFont_ie I really like to know what you guys think.

Have a nice weekend.

Anna.


	9. Chapter 9

_I only own the story and some character I invent..! :)_

* * *

_"I'm always ready when I'm with you." Kate replied kissing his cheek and squeezing his hand._

* * *

Rick and Kate arrived at the party. There was a huge crowd outside talking and doing all the greetings stuff. The couple walked through them and Kate stop to talk to a woman, same age as her, blonde and tall, she was with a tall muscled man.

They kept walking through the crowd and made their way to a huge room that was slightly decorated. There were people talking in every corner of the room.

"Want a drink?" Rick asked.

"Sure. Champagne would be great."

"Be right back…" He said kissing her cheek.

She loved these little details he had with her, kissing her cheek not lips to make her feel comfortable. The way he was always around not letting her alone, not pushing or invading her personal space.

Kate was awkwardly standing in the middle of the room, when someone walked over to her.

"Kate?" a guy asked and she turned around.

"Colin, hi!"

"How are you doing?" He said placing a hand on her waist and kissing her cheek.

"I'm good. What about you?"

"Not bad."

"Good to know."

"You look amazing Kate". He said stepping back to look at her. Colin was Kate's ex-boyfriend, nice guy. Kate liked him but they broke up when she had to move to Germany.

Rick was watching them from the distance; jealousy was growing inside him so decided to walk over as he had both drinks.

"Here you go Kate". Rick said handing her the champagne.

"Thanks Rick. By the way this is Colin. Colin this is Rick Rodgers."

"A pleasure."

"You too." There was an awkward pause until Rick spoke again. "So you guys studied together?"

"We did." Colin said. "Rick you aren't from here are you?"

"No, I'm American. I'm visiting."

"Oh that's nice."

"Yeah, this is so different from the States. I like it actually."

"See you around guys. I gotta go my girlfriend is over there."

Oh thanks God he has a girlfriend, Rick thought.

"See you around Colin." Kate said and then the British guy shook hands with Rick.

* * *

The night went on and on. Kate had been talking to quite a lot of people and she introduced Rick to everyone.

He fitted pretty well around Kate's friends, nice people and very attentive. Some of Kate's girlfriends were stunned meet him, the writer him; and he was flattered to talk to them about the new book he had just started writing. He was surrounded by five women while Kate talked to Mark and other guys. He turned to look at her from time to time, checking if she was alright; she would smile back at him and he would wink back.

Kate walked to Rick, who was really into the conversation with some ladies, which were asking him millions of questions. He had such a nice warm voice, so listening to him was captivating.

"Hello there." Rick said to Kate.

"Hi".

"I was telling your friends the crazy things we used to do back in NYC".

"Riiick! That's so embarrassing."

"We never imagined you as a party girl Kate". A girl said.

"You have to see her dance, it's the best thing ever."

"Rick stop it…" She said softly hitting his arm.

"You're no fun…". He said when the music started to play, slow music.

"Can I have this dance?"

"I though you'd never ask". Kate said stepping on the dance floor. Sometimes by Britney Spears was playing.

They danced, really close, holding each other. Not wanting the song to end. They had danced together before, but this time it felt different, like it was their first time dancing.

"Kate…" Rick whispered.

"Yes Rick…"

"I'm so glad I found you, I'm happy I met you again four days ago…"

"Me too Rick, me too."

"It just feels so strange, you know. I can't believe you are here with me and we are dancing, and I'm holding you now, and forever. I want to make this last Kate, taking things slow; and I know I have to go back to New York in two days but I don't want distance to break us, not again."

"You know it's going to be hard dealing with the distance Rick, but I tell you, I'm into us too and I believe we can do it."

"We will Kate, you know I would move to the UK just so I could see you everyday."

"Rick you have your life in the US, you can't just move here because of me…"

"That would be the only reason, you are the reason I would do crazy things, for you I'd do the impossible Kate… Now that I have you I will never, ever, let you go."

"Why do you always leave me speechless? I can't compete to you… "

Rick laughed at Kate's words. "You make me laugh, when I'm around you I'm happy and that's all I really need."

They took their eyes of each other and looked around. They were the only couple dancing. Kate laughed and blushed when she realised some people where looking at them, mostly her friends, who were all smiling at the them.

"Want to go out? Take some fresh air?" Kate asked.

"I'm following you." She grabbed his hand and walked out, sitting on a bank in a place people could barely see them. Kate was sitting on Rick's lap drawing circles on his hair.

"You know, I always loved your hair. It's so soft." Kate said.

"And I always loved yours, even if it's straight, up, down… I don't care. You always look stunning". He explained and kissed her, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She tasted so well it was hard for him to stop kissing her. Moving down to her neck, he felt her giggle.

"Weak spot detective?"

"Shut up and kiss me Rick."

* * *

It was 4am when they left the party. They took the taxi back to Kate's house.

When they arrived he walked her to the entrance.

"Want to seat down here?"

"Yeah, the weather is nice, and this couch is comfy." He said taking a seat next to Kate, putting his arm on her shoulders pulling her closer. She hugged him wrapping his arms around his waist and head on his chest, five minutes later both fell asleep.

* * *

"By darling". Jim said opening the front door heading to work.

"Bye Jim. Have a nice day." She said kissing her husband.

"Oh… Come out Johanna you're gonna love this." He said looking at Rick and Kate sleeping on the porch's couch.

"Awww, they are just so sweet."

"I know I can trust Rick, he won't break Kate's heart. I know he will love her forever."

"Indeed. Now go or you're going to be late for work."

"Bye sweetheart."

"Bye love."

Johanna made coffee and pancakes before waking them up.

"Kate, Kate… Wake up!" She said softly.

"Morning mum, we… we fell asleep, I think." She said when Rick opened his eyes.

"Good morning ladies. We finally fell asleep, did we?"

"You sure did… I made coffee and pancakes. Want to come in?"

"Sure, I'm hungry." Kate said and Johanna entered the house leaving them alone for a minute.

"Morning sleeping beauty". Rick said kissing Kate softly.

"Morning prince charming." Kate said and kissed him back.

Both stood up and Kate wrapped her arms around Rick's neck pulling him for another kiss; Johanna was watching them form the inside. She was happy they finally gave it a try.

"They are perfect for each other". Johanna said to herself.

* * *

"So, Rick, when are you heading back to home?" Johanna asked.

"Tomorrow, sadly." He said looking at Kate.

"Ohh… tomorrow? The week passed by so quickly."

"I know…. I like this place."

"We can make dinner tonight. What do you say?"

"Sounds good to me". Rick replied.

"We are going to cook mum". You can spend the afternoon with dad. Rick and I will cook."

"You sure…" Johanna said.

"Positive". Rick replied.

* * *

"Thanks for a delicious breakfast Johanna". Rick said opening the front door. He had to go to the hotel for another meeting with Jennifer.

"Anytime Rick."

Kate and him walked out the house and kissed goodbye.

"See you at 5pm". Kate said.

"Until then Kate." He pulled her closer and kissed her again.

"You know… it's hard to stop kissing you…" Rick said between kisses.

"Shut up…" Kate said kissing him again. It was hard for her to stop too.

"Bye Rick."

"See you latter beautiful." He said kissing her hand.

* * *

_**So here's chapter 9, I will try to write chapter 10 tomorrow and then I will take a mini 3 days vacations, because my national exams start on Tuesday.**_

_**Hope you guys still like the story. Thanks for following it and leaving comments and all! I really appreciate knowing what you think about it. I get really happy when I receive a Review alert mail. Thank you guys.**_

_**Anna.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello again guys. I couldn't sleep so I decided to try and write some words and her you have chapter 10. Thanks for the lovely feedback and also for wishing me good luck on my exams, I really appreciate your support. Thank you._

_Anna._

* * *

_"Bye Rick."_

_"See you latter beautiful." He said kissing her hand._

* * *

Rick was knocking at Kate's door at 5 o'clock.

They prepared a risotto, one of Rick's master recipes. His cooking stunned Kate; he had always been great at it but he used to cook simple things like spaghetti, macaroni, omelettes, and rice, but he had improved a lot; she stood there watching him use all the ingredients he had on the kitchen counter.

Like the last time they cooked together, music was on, Rick said music was his secret ingredient for a perfect recipe.

* * *

The dinner went pretty well, it felt like going back in time. The four of them talked about everything. Rick fit really well in that family, Johanna and Jim had always been so nice to him and now that he was with Kate both were really happy.

The married couple watched every move Rick and Kate did; he would place his hand on hers, or whisper something in her ear and make her laugh, place her arm on Kate's shoulder and squeeze it, They acted in such a natural way that it was lovely to watch.

"Rick, where are you catching the plane tomorrow? Jim asked.

"Heathrow."

"How are you going to get there?"

"I'm driving him. We will spend the day in London and then I'll drive him to the airport."

"That's a good idea." Johanna said.

* * *

"Well Rick it was a pleasure to see you again. Hope you come back soon." Jim said shaking Rick's hand firmly.

"Sure Jim. Now I have a reason to come back." He explained looking at Kate, who was blushing.

"You are invited whenever you want Rick." Johanna said hugging him.

Rick took Kate's hand and walked her out.

"Want to talk?" Kate asked.

"What about…?"

"Us, Rick…. What's going to happen now that you're going back to home and I will get a call one of this days and I will have to leave the country and go God knows where… I don't want to suffer again…"

"Kate we have talked about this. We are going to be fine, and if we can't handle it I will move to wherever you are. I'm a writer, I can write from wherever I want. Be with you is the only and most important thing for me, right now."

"You are the most important to me too Rick and I really want this to work but…" She was cut by Rick's lips on hers. Kissing her like there was no tomorrow. His right hand was on her neck and the other oh her back, rubbing it. He started to deep in the kiss and Kate responded to it pulling him even closer.

She was scared; scared he was leaving in less then 24 hours, scared of losing him again.

"Feel that?" Rick asked trying to control his breath after the kiss.

"Wowww…" was the only word could think of.

"Kate, we're going to be fine. Just trust me ok?"

"I trust you Rick."

"Good then."

He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, but he was scared. They had been together for 5 days and he wasn't sure if he could call her his girlfriend. So he decided to wait; he didn't want to push her. He knew Kate liked to take thing slow, so that she could be positive about something.

* * *

They spent the next day shopping in London. Rick bought stuff for her mother and some clothes for him.

Two hours before the take off Rick had already checked in and now both, holding hands, were walking to the police control, where they had to say goodbye.

They were standing in front of the control when Rick spoke.

"Well… Here's where I say goodbye, see you soon."

"Now you are the one leaving… feels like a flashback."

"Oh yeah it does. Kate…"

"I'm going to miss you Rick…". She said and a tear came down her face. Rick took his pocket tissue and cleaned her face, but tears started to come out again.

"Kate please don't cry. It's not like I'm going forever, I promise you're going to see me before you will start to miss me. I will come back to you Kate, always. We are going to deal with the distance and if we can't I will move to Oxford because as I told you yesterday you are the most important to me; you complete me. With only five days you had brought the young me out, the Rick Rodgers I am, you have taught me that everything is worth waiting. I've been waiting to tell you how much I care about you Kate for ten years, and some miles aren't going to break us apart."

She threw herself in his arms. She kept on crying, for her it felt like a flashback. She believed in Rick's words, he loved him, like she had never loved someone and if destiny bought them back together five days ago it had to mean something.

Rick pulled apart to look at her.

"I love you Kate." He said kissing her one last time and walked away though the crowd.

Kate arrived home at 10pm and headed straight to her bedroom, she was tired after a long day.

* * *

She was woken up at 5am. Rick's name was on her phone's screen; she had a new message.

**Just arrived home. Sorry I woke you. See you soon Kate. Always yours, Rick. xx **

**Thanks for the message. You can wake me up whenever you want. xx Kate.**

She couldn't get back to sleep. She kept repeating the 'I love you Kate' on her head. He loved her; Rick Rodgers finally admitted he loved her. What am I supposed to do now? Should I take the next flight to New York and tell him I love him too? Kate thought. She sure loved him, but she was one of those girls that took their time to say the words, the big words. She had gone out with boys but she never really loved them, like she loved Rick. He was special; he made her feel like the only girl in the world. He was so romantic, so attentive and not forgetting he had a pretty good body too to add a good sense of humour and every time he opened his beautiful mouth he left Kate speechless, of course he was a writer, and knowing what to say or what to write was his job but it was his way of speaking that had her weak at the knees every time.

Rick, at the other side of the sea couldn't sleep. He was mad at himself for telling Kate he loved her and then just walked away. He thought about not catching the plane and run back to her and stay in the UK but he decided to give her some space so she could make her mind up, to think about the situation.

* * *

**Two weeks later.**

Kate was still waiting for a call so she could get back to work and stop thinking about Rick for a while. They had been skypeing each other everyday, at around the same time. Hearing him was so relaxing, she felt so good. They talked about everything and ended up saying how much they missed each other and Kate would cry but Rick "was there" to help her out. They ended the conversation with a 'See you soon, I miss you', and then Kate would head to bed.

Kate was today sitting at the outside tables of a Starbucks phone in had waiting for Rick to call her via Skype of course. He was late, 20 minutes late and that scared her. If Rick had any virtues, and he had a lot, the top one was punctuality, he was never late, he usually arrived minutes earlier.

Kate waited for ten more minutes and when she decided to stand up and head home, because it was getting late, but she felt someone squeezing her shoulder and laying a coffee mug on the table.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter. If I finish studying early tomorrow I will try to write chapter 11. I'm sorry for any grammatical mistake, I try my best but sometimes I just jump them while correcting it. I also mix American and British english, not that they are really different, but sorry about that too. =)

Thank you for following the story.

Reviews are appreciated. You can also tweet me at AnnaFont_ie

Anna.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11. enjoy it. =) Thanks for the lovely reviews!_

* * *

_Kate waited for ten more minutes and when she decided to stand up and head home, because it was getting late, but she felt someone squeezing her shoulder and laying a coffee mug on the table._

* * *

Kate slowly turned around, not standing up her seat. She found two blue eyes staring at her; and a huge, lovely smile.

"RICK!" She screamed throwing her in his arm. "What are you doing here?" She said looking up at him.

"I couldn't live another minute without you Kate…"

"But Rick you told me you had to go to Spain and Italy for a tour… What are you doing here?"

"I postponed it."

"Rick… you can't do that…"

"I can, it's done. I just want to be around you Kate. It's been two weeks since I left and I can't bare the distance. I told you we would get over it, but I can't Kate, I belong here with you not alone in New York." Now Rick hugged her. He missed her, her smell, cherries; he loved to touch her hair, so soft, so clean and beautiful. She was stunning, all her, from head to toe.

They hugged for two long minutes and then Kate pulled away.

"Rick I'm going to get a call during the week and I will have to get back to work, I will leave the country. I don't want you to keep postponing appointments because of me… what about your readers and fans?"

"Kate, they can wait, don't worry about it. Now I just want to be with you. Because I love you and when you love someone you do the impossible to be with that person, and I'm in love with you Kate, I always have and always will. I'm never walking away, not anymore."

Kate was speechless again. That man had her going crazy; he always managed to leave her without words; she even had to control her breathing. When he was around everything looked so perfect, so simple.

"Want to get some chinese and have dinner at my place? My parents are off for the weekend, so we will be alone."

"Sure." He said kissing her cheek and grabbing her hand.

They grabbed chinese and head back home. Dinner was delicious; chinese was Kate's favourite, and Rick was a pretty huge fan too.

They watched a movie cuddled on the sofa and Rick would kiss her from time to time.

Kate was nervous about being alone with Rick. She knew he was such a gentleman but he was a guy after all. They had to talk about everything before having their first time together. They both loved each other but, as Rick said, they would take things slow.

The movie finished around 12.30pm and Rick could feel Kate was nervous.

"I'm tired Rick, I'm going to go to sleep."

"Sure. I will sleep on the couch."

"No. Rick, I want to sleep with you."

He totally understood Kate's words, he was shocked about them, he didn't expect to hear that, as he had assumed he would sleep on the couch because he didn't want to pressure her.

Kate grabbed his hand and walked up the stairs. She gave him one of her dad's pyjamas.

She was now, nervously, waiting for him to come back from the bathroom. They would only sleep together not that they were going to try anything but Rick was nervous.

"You look tired Rick."

"I've never been friends with Jet lag." He said and smiled pulling her in for a kiss. "Ready to sleep?"

"Yup."

He laid first and pulled her closer hugging her and both fell asleep.

* * *

Rick woke up early the next morning. He went to the kitchen and prepared Kate breakfast: pancakes and coffee. He was trying to turn on the coffee machine but it wasn't working.

Kate was watching him from the door having fun looking at him getting all frustrated and losing his patient.

She decided to walk over to him. She wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Rick sweetheart you have to click the on button to make it work."

"Clever." He said turning to face her. "Morning beautiful. Slept well?"

"Amazing… I though you had gone when I woke up and you weren't there…"

"I told you Kate, I'm not going anywhere." He said and kissed her good morning and turning the coffee machine on.

"Rick…"

"Uh?..."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not pushing me last night and accepting to sleep with me."

"I want to take things slow Kate."

"Thanks for understanding Rick." She said hugging him. She loved having him closer. Being in his arms felt so good, under protection.

"Always". Rick stated kissing her forehead.

* * *

It was a beautiful Sunday morning the couple decided to go for a walk but before that, they drover to Rick's hotel so he could change clothes and have a shower.

Fifteen minutes later Rick was showered; wearing jeans and a black shirt, which was glamorous because Kate was wearing white jeans and a blue blouse.

They exited the room and hailed a cab to the city centre.

Rick paid the driver and walked around the cab to open Kate's door.

"Thank you". She said grabbing his hand crossing the road. "Cool sunglasses Rick." He was wearing a black New fear sunglasses. "You look hotter with them on" Kate said.

"Oh really?"

"Totally!" Kate replied kissing him.

"You like them huh?"

"Love them".

"You know what? I appear to have a spare pair…" Rick said taking them out his pocket. "Here, they are for you." He put her hair behind her ears and then placed the sunglasses.

"You look stunning Kate".

"Thanks Rick."

They spent the whole morning walking around. Rick liked not being recognised, because everyone in NYC knew who he was and walking around was sometimes difficult for him, even more difficult if he walked along with a woman.

"Kate. What would you say if we appeared in any gossip magazine?"

"That would be fine Rick, we don't have to hide. We have nothing to be ashamed of."

"You wouldn't get mad if they started making up stories about us?"

"They don't have to make up and story because we already have one."

"What do you mean?"

She stopped him and took a deep breath. She was about to say something important.

"Rick…" She said stepping closer to him. "I love you and that's the only reason paparazzi don't have to build up nonsense stories because we have stared our own".

"You are amazing, I love you". He said between kisses.

They walked down the avenue like any other couple. Kate had an arm around Rick's wait and his arm was on Kate's shoulders. They looked stunning; some people recognised them, but didn't say a word.

They had lunch in a greek restaurant, which was delicious and then did some shopping.

Rick entered a shop and bought a brown leather jacket and Kate got a dress, a white summery dress.

* * *

"Oh hey guys" Someone familiar said as Rick and Kate pulled apart from a kiss, a rather passionate kiss.

"Mum dad…" Kate said. 'That was embarrassing' she thought. "What are you doing here?"

"We came back earlier, and we were going to get some chinese for dinner. Hello Rick." Johanna said smiling at him.

"Hello Johanna, Jim. Nice to see you again."

"Good to see you too." Jim stated.

"Rick will you come for dinner?" Johanna asked.

"I'd love to."

"See you guys". Johanna said and gave Jim a let's go look.

Jim grabbed Johanna's hand and walked away, heading to the chinese restaurant. The middle-aged woman turned around to check on Rick and Kate and he saw him placing his arm on Kate's shoulder, pulling her closer and comforting her after the awkward moment with their parents, Johanna smiled thinking how charming they looked together.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are appreciated.

Anna.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

* * *

_Jim grabbed Johanna's hand and walked away, heading to the chinese restaurant. The middle-aged woman turned around to check on Rick and Kate and he saw him placing his arm on Kate's shoulder, pulling her closer and comforting her after the awkward moment with their parents, Johanna smiled thinking how charming they looked together._

* * *

"That was embarrassing…. I planed to talk to your parents about us… now it looks like we were hiding it from them…"Rick said.

"Don't worry Rick, it's fine but I agree it was so embarrassing…" She laughed.

They kept walking around the city and an hour later they decided to get back to Kate's house to have dinner with her parents.

* * *

"Jim, would Kate be mad at me for interrupting their moment?" Johanna said feeling guilty.

"No, darling. She sure was laughing at it when we left, I guess it was embarrassing for her, and even more for Rick but you don't need to worry about it."

"Ok but I'll talk to her anyway."

"I'm good with that." Jim said and pulled Johanna for a hug and then kissed her.

"Mum dad, we're here." Kate said.

"Hello you two!" Johanna said from the kitchen.

"Where's dad?" Kate asked.

"He's looking for something in the garage. Why don't you go and help him?"

"I will go." Rick said and he left.

Kate walked to the kitchen were her mum was baking a cake, a brownie, Kate's favourite.

"Kate… I'm sorry about before…" Johanna said looking at the floor.

"Don't worry mum, it was embarrassing but I guess our faces were priceless."

"Totally! But I don't want you to be ashamed of anything, your dad and I accept your relationship with Rick, in fact, we couldn't be any happier for you guys. You look so good and charming."

"Thank you. We are good together, I really like him mum, and I want this to work."

"I'm sure you are going to do great Kate."

Meanwhile in the garage Rick was helping Jim looking for some photo albums.

"Rick, Johanna and I want to apologize for what happened earlier. We never wanted to embarrass you two."

"Don't worry about that Jim, but I want your approval in our relationship, I like Kate and I want to last, keep us forever."

"We trust you Rick, we know you will be great."

"Thanks Jim". Rick said and then both went back inside holding some photo albums.

"Hello boys" Johanna said.

"Hey ladies". Rick replied smiling at both and then winking at Kate, who winked back at him.

"So dinner's ready?" Jim asked.

"Yes dad. Take a seat, I'll bring it."

"I'll help you Kate. Johanna take a seat, we will be right back." Rick said.

Rick entered the kitchen and helped Kate with the food. He took a tray and set it all on it.

"You get the drinks?" Rick asked.

"Yes."

Before exiting the room Rick placed a kiss on Kate's cheek and said:

"Let's go…".

* * *

The dinner went on very well. Johanna and Jim explained their trip to Newbury and suggested Rick and Kate to visit the city someday, and the writer promised to take Kate someday.

After the dinner Jim took the photo albums out and they started to look at them. Most of them had pictures of Rick and Kate as teenagers; which all though it was cute, because years later they were still together, and growing strong.

Other albums had family photos, in which Kate looked very little, around 3 or 4 years old.

"You were the most adorable creature." Rick said and Kate blushed.

"Thank you Rick. I've seen pictures of you as a kid and I can say you were adorable too." She said and Rick placed an arm on Kate shoulders.

"You guys are still cute". Johanna said staring at them.

Kate smiled at her mother and Rick nodded.

Suddenly Kate's phone rang. She took it of her pocket and saw the name on the screen.

"Sorry it's work I have to take it."

"No problem Katie." Jim said and Kate walked out to the porch.

"Beckett."

"Hello detective. I'm calling because you have a new case, a tough case far away from home."

"Where and what is it about Sir?"

"In New York."

"New York?" Kate was happy to hear that. She would go back home and Rick would be there with her, together back home, 'life is wonderful' she thought.

"Yes detective. So there has been a series of murders in the city and all caused by the same killer, or people as sometimes we found fingerprints of more than one person"

"Why can't the NYPD work on it?"

"Because the victims are all British and the NYPD asked for help."

"Okay then. When am I leaving and for how long?"

"You will receive a letter with all the information tomorrow morning and it will be at least for a year."

"Perfect. Thanks Sir."

"Best of luck detective." And the Capitan hung up.

Kate took a minute to process all the information and then entered the house.

"So where are you heading to this time Katie?" Johanna asked.

"New York." Kate said and smiled at Rick.

"New… York?" Rick said with his eyes wide open.

"Yeah Rick, I'm finally going back home…"

"What happens this time?" Jim asked.

"Let's just don't talk about the murder part now, ok dad?" He nodded. "I will be there for at least a year, you know how tough it can get".

"We know Kate. Well at least Rick will be there with you." Johanna said.

"I will". He said and squeezed her hand and asked. "When do you have to be there?"

"I will get all the information tomorrow morning. I will let you know."

* * *

"It's getting late, I should get going." Rick said after the movie was finished.

"I'll walk you out."

"Thanks for the dinner. I had a great time, like always."

"We are happy to have you around Rick, you are welcome anytime. We would let you stay in but we don't have any extra room." Johanna said.

"Oh no don't worry, I don't want to bother you guys."

"You don't." Jim said.

"See you tomorrow and thanks again." Rick said grabbing Kate's hand and stepping outside the house.

"The dinner went pretty well huh?" Rick asked facing Kate.

"Pretty well."

"Are you happy to get back to New York?" he asked.

"I couldn't be more content. I've been waiting for this day to arrive for ten years and I'm even happier you will be there with me."

"I thought you were kidding when you said New York."

"I was not."

"Kate, I'm changing subject, but we haven't talked about it so I'm asking you if you want to be my girlfriend…" Rick said shyly.

"I was waiting for that question Rick, and I say yes, I want to be your girlfriend as long as you are my boyfriend…"

"Sure I am." Rick said and approached to kiss her, Kate, his girlfriend.

They walked for ten more minutes and Rick saw Kate yawn.

"Kate you should get back home, you look tired."

"Yes I should. Thanks for today Rick, I had a really good time." Kate said hugging him.

"Always Kate. We're going to be good in New York, I promise."

"I know. It's great to go back. Wanna know a secret?"

"Sure I want."

"I've always planed to go back only to see you again. I never realized how much I've missed you until I saw you the other day."

"I've missed you too Kate… a lot, but now we are together, again, and I plan to keep this growing strong."

"I love you Rick."

"Love you more."

"Not possible writer boy…"

"Sure it is detective…" He said grabbing her face and kissing her passionate.

They had such a great sync when it came to kissing, it seemed like they had been doing for so long.

"Good Night Rick." She said giving him one last peck.

"Until tomorrow beautiful."

* * *

Next morning Kate received the letter with all the information about the case. She read it carefully

She had the flight booked for Wednesday morning, 11am from Heathrow landing in JFK 8 hours later. She would be working with the 12th Precinct, which by the address given was pretty much downtown.

She couldn't wait to go back to her city and to start a 'new life' with Rick.

* * *

_**So you guys are lucky I woke up early this morning and I studied all the morning, so I could be able to write a new chapter. Here you have it!**_

_**Thanks for following the story.**_

_**Reviews are appreciated, or you can also tweet me at AnnaFont_ie**_

_**Have a nice week!**_

_**ANNA.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Hello Poeple! I'm back! Sorry for the delay but I had National Exams (A-levels) the whole week and I needed to study hard. Be prepared coz it's summertime for me and I won't stop uploading! I want this story to be long so I better start writing! lol! Well enjoy the Chapter and thanks again for all the awesome and sweet reviews, you are amazing!

I apologize for any mistakes, I'm really exhausted, because I finished exams today, but I really wanted to write the new chapter!

Well, here it is! HAve fun! =)

Still don't own Castle... Only own the story! =)

* * *

Kate had packed everything up when someone knocked on the door.

Johanna opened and found Rick smiling all over. She could say he was happy to head back home, with Kate. She was happy about them and knew Rick was the perfect man for her daughter, he had always been.

"Hello Rick".

"Morning! I brought coffee. I know it's kinda late but I wanted to bring something."

"It's never too late for a coffee, thank you."

"Not a problem."

"Kate's upstairs, packing everything up."

"I will check on her now." He took a deep breath and continued. "I will take care of her Johanna, she won't be alone in NYC and I will always be there to help her out. I promise, I will never let Kate or you and Jim down."

"I know you will Rick. Jim and I trust you. Who we don't trust are the bad guys, you know what I mean? Kate is a detective, she carries a gun and runs around catching killers, and that scares me. But I'm happy you will be with her. Thanks Rick."

"I will protect her Johanna, I swear nothing is going to happen to her."

"Thanks Rick. Now go upstairs she may be wandering what's taking you so long..." She laughed.

He climbed up the stairs and entered Kate bedroom.

"Hey you"

"Hello yourself". She replied and walked over to kiss him good morning.

"Morning." She said.

"Hi". He replied. "Here I brought you some coffee."

"I always loved when you brought me coffee".

"So everything packed up?"

"Yes, almost everything. The plane is at midnight".

She explained Rick everything about the new case and the job she had to do. She was a detective, she was exposed to death and being hurt and he had to know it. Rick just sat on her bed and listened carefully to everything she said, nodding every time she said 'ok?' or 'got it?'.

"Everything clear detective. But try not to get yourself killed because I couldn't live without you."

She smiled at him and he pulled her in, falling on her bed. She was laying on top of him staring at his blue eyes, in silence just savouring the moment.

"Love you". She whispered millimetres away from his lips.

"Love you too." He said and gently kissed her.

"How can you be so gorgeous? He asked still staring at her.

"I could ask you the same question". She said running her fingers through his soft hair.

* * *

When Jim got back from work, the four had lunch, 'The goodbye lunch' as Johanna named it.

Kate loved being back home but she also missed her job. Being a detective was her life, she loved it. She liked the fact she could hand in her badge and walk into every place. Not all detectives had the badge she carried, hers was special, and that's why she was the head of her team, still not Capitan, but she was on the way. She got it after a tough, really hard mission in Cairo, Egypt and she even had to fill papers to get the British nationality. And she did so.

Her parents never really talked to her about it, but they weren't happy about her being a detective. They were proud, because they knew how difficult it was to get in Scotland Yard, but they were always afraid and worried about her. After all she was their little girl. Kate would ring them whenever she had time, but in some missions she had to go undercover and didn't get many chances to call them.

After lunch Kate said goodbye to her parents and promised to keep in touch, telling them to not worry about much because this time he had Rick and was heading to New York, her city.

* * *

Ten hours latter they were landing in JFK, it was 2am and both were exhausted after the flight. They took a cap that drove them to Rick's house.

Heading to his bedroom both climbed to the bed and immediately fell asleep.

The sunlight started to enter though the curtains; Rick woke up and headed to the kitchen to make some coffee, it was 9am, Saturday. He took a seat on the couch and started to think about everything that was about to come. Kate was back to New York, she came back with him, because of work, but he was beyond happy that they were together. He didn't know if she would stay with him in the loft, or she would like to have her own place; he certainly wanted her with him, but he knew Kate needed time, and he respected that. He had her and nothing else mattered.

"Life's perfect". He said to himself.

"What's perfect?" a voice asked coming from his office's door.

"You are perfect." He replied and she rolled her eyes and smiled.

They got dresses and left Rick's place. They went for a walk through central park and then had lunch at Remy's. Kate was excited to be back. Everything had changed a lot, New York was different, but she loved the new style.

Rick would hold her hand or place his arm on Kate's shoulders and she would put an arm around his waist. They looked good, so in love and into them that didn't care about what everyone else would think.

After lunch they decided to go to the movies, Kate wanted to watch The Avengers and Rick agreed, though it was his fifth time watching it.

They were queuing for the tickets when Kate spoke.

"Rick everyone is looking at you, or us…."

"I know… We can go if you feel over observed."

"No, it's fine. We will be all over the paper tomorrow but I don't mind…"

"You are extraordinary". He said leaning to kiss her.

* * *

"Excellent movie." Kate said stepping outside the cinema.

"I know… I love it. Fifth time watching it."

"Rick you should have told me, then we would have watched another one."

"I wanted to see it again, and believe me, this was the best out of the five times I have watched it."

She smiled at him and took his hand.

They walked all the way back to the loft. New York looked incredible with all the lights on, it was magical, like the crowded and noisy city had gone to sleep and the real, beautiful and calmed showed up. It felt like another place, so different, so quiet.

They walked in silence, not being awkward. They were lost in thoughts. Kate thinking about the case and how it would be working with the NYPD; while Rick was thinking about his next novel.

* * *

Lanie was unlocking the door of her place; she was exhausted after a tough day at the morgue.

She took the paper that was on the counter and read the front page.

'Richard Castle comes back from England with a new girlfriend' More inside. Page 15. She read and immediately looked for page 16.

"Ohh God Let's see who's his new conquest…. Keira Knightley?" she laughed.

She saw a picture, the couple kissing while waiting at the baggage claim. She could see Rick's face and a tall, brown hair woman.

She flipped the page and froze.

"KATE?"

* * *

Hope u liked it! =)

Reviews are appreciated or you can tweet me at AnnaFont_ie I love knowing what you guys think about it.

Thanks for reading,

Anna.

Btw, I'm sorry to all the Irish football supporters, like me, that just finished watching the match... We deserved a goal! Proud IRISH! (Sorry I had to say it) =)


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14 guys! Hope you like it! =)_

_I don't own Castle._

* * *

Monday arrived. Kate woke up at 6am as she had to be at the 12th at 8am, to fill papers, getting to know her new buddies and start to work as soon as possible.

She was dressed, having a coffee sitting on one of the kitchen's stools lost in thoughts. She would like to stay in with Rick, and she had to admit the loft was pretty nice and comfy; but would Rick want her to stay in, it seemed like taking a huge step in, in their relationship, and after all they had only been together of a month, in which they had only seen each other two weeks.

Staring at the coffee mug she felt someone kissing her neck.

"Morning detective." He said and reached up to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Morning". She said and giggled feeling his lips on her neck again. He finally pulled away and faced her.

"You ready to start over again?"

"I am. I'm a bit nervous actually, but I'll be fine."

"If anything happens, anything_-he remarked-_call me ok?"

"Sure. But I'm going to be ok. I'm a detective Rick, I can take care of myself, and I've never been seriously hurt. You don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine". She said stroking his cheek.

"Ok. I trust you, but Kate please let me know if something happens."

"I will. I have to go now. We can have lunch latter. I have a one-hour break at 1pm. see you then?"

"Sure. I'll pick you up." He said and grabbed his hand walking to the door. "Love you." He said and kissed her goodbye.

"Love you too. See you later." And she kissed him again; he pulled her in again wrapping his arm around her waist, guiding her to the couch. It was hard for both to stop making out, it felt so good.

"Rick I have to go, or I'm going to be late…" She said beneath him.

"Not now…" he replied and kissed her again.

"Rick please, we will continue later, I promise. I can't let the good punctual British reputation down…" She laughed.

"It's so hot when you talk like that… The british accent drives me crazy…".

She stood up, combed her hair, gave him a last peck and walked off the loft leaving him sitting there astonished.

"What is she doing to me?" He asked himself.

* * *

Kate arrived at 12th. She walked to the elevator and pressed the 4th floor button. It took her like forever to arrive but she finally did. She entered the place. It looked kind of cool, nice and also pretty new. There we two guys sitting in their desks doing paper work; a middle-aged woman talking on the phone; and at the end of the corridor the Capitan's office.

She walked up to the door and knocked.

"Come in." a female voice shouted.

"Good Morning ma'am. I'm detective Kate Beckett from Scotland Yard."

"Good morning detective. I'm Victoria Gates, and call me Sir please." Kate nodded.

"So" the Capitan continued. "The two guys over there will be your partners in this investigation. We are also working with the 17th because we need a bigger team, so this makes you and four men. You good with it?"

"Sure I am. I'm always the only woman. No problem."

"Perfect then. Here you have all the information about the case and the reports of the victims. There was a murder two days ago and the ME is downstairs, second floor, doing the autopsy. It would be great for you to go and meet her, as she is part of the team too. Her name is Dr. Parish ."

"I'm going to check on her now."

"And by the way detective, your desk is the one over there, at the corner."

"Thank you Sir."

She walked outside the office heading to her desk. The two guys were looking at every move she made.

"Hello". She said.

"Hi you. I'm Fin." A tall brown hair green eyes guy said shaking hands with her.

"And I'm Nico." The other guy said. Pale skin, blond hair and blue eyes. Kate could say he was Russian because of his appearance and his name.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Kate Beckett. Call me Kate I've never liked the all surname thing… Sounds weird."

"Awesome" Fin said.

"Well guys, Gates told me to visit the ME. So I will be right back."

"Ok Beck… Kate sorry." Nico said.

She smiled and walked away.

"Doctor Parish?" Kate said standing in the elevator. 'Lanie Parish…' she thought. Lanie had been her best friend all the high school years, and the last thing Kate had known about her was that she had moved to Barcelona. That was 7 years ago, of course, but Kate knew Lanie wanted to be a designer not a ME.

"There are millions of Parish around the world…" Kate said to herself.

She followed the signs to the morgue and entered the place. It was empty; there was a body lying on one of the tables, it was covered with a white fabric.

"Hello. Anyone here?" Kate said.

"Hold on. Be right there." A female voice shouted.

Two minutes later a brown skin lady walked in and froze, so did Kate.

"Lanie?" "Kate?" Both said at the same time.

"I…" "What are…" They both said again.

Lanie waked up to greet her friend. She hugged her like there was no tomorrow.

"Ohh Jeezz you are back!" She said crying.

"I am! Wow Len, it's great to see you again. I missed you."

"So did I. It's been to long Kate." She said pulling back from the hug and wiping away the tears running on her face.

The both just stared for a while without saying a thing. It was unexpected, but here they were again, reunited.

"So how have you been?"

"I'm good, still with Javi. Ohh and you're going to love this! Kevin married Jenny 4 months ago!"

"Really? I'm so happy for them. And for you too Len, you know how much I like you and Javi. You are perfect for each other."

"Speaking of boyfriends… What about Rick?" Lanie said giving Kate a look.

"What?"

"Don't what me girl! I saw you all over the paper in quite a more than friendly way!" Lanie loved getting Kate speechless.

"Well… we are together now." She was cut off by her phone. It was him.

"Hello" She said. "Rick don't worry… yes still up for lunch…. I'll be ok… no you don't have to enter the building, wait outside, 1pm ok? Yeah… ok, Love you too."

"Hand it to me" Lanie said and Kate did so.

"Richard Rodgers! How come you haven't called me with the news?"

"Lanie! Nice to hear your voice. And I'm sorry, I wanted too call you…"

"I'm joking Rick. I'm glad you finally found her."

"I'm glad too. See you someday."

"See you Rick." Lanie ended the conversation and hung up.

"Finally found me?"

"Yeahh the guy… He hasn't told you the whole story?"

"I'm afraid he hasn't…"

"I can't tell you Kate… It's better if you talk to him…"

"Len please, just tell me." Kate begged.

"Ok. So after you had left he was out, he wasn't him. He was broken and wouldn't come out his room, only to eat something or talk to me. He quitted going to Columbia and even applied to Oxford but he didn't make it, so finally went to Stanford, and there he became Richard Castle, he started winning fame and making money. He was the typical good-looking millionaire. I guess when he flew to the UK, for his European tour, he found you, again. The thing is he never forgot about you Kate, and if you read his book you will find out. It's a mystery fiction book but there's a more than friendly relationship with the two lead characters and the girl's called Kate."

"I can't believe he did all these for me… And I just walked away to London pretending nothing had happened."

"Kate you didn't know…"

"I talked to him weekly for a year and he never told me what was going on… he kept saying he was good, that Columbia was awesome and that he missed me."

"Kate I'm sorry… If you want to talk to him about it do it. But don't be mad at him because all he did and does nowadays is because he loves you."

"I know Lanie. He has been so sweet and caring this past month and I really love him too, like I have never loved anyone. I just want this to work and be happy."

"I know you will be great."

"Thanks Lanie."

"So I see you reached the 'I love you' phase!" Lanie said smiling at Kate.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been dating for a month and already say I love you! I think it's sweet."

"We say it because we feel it."

"So…."

"So what?"

"Have you slept with him?"

"Lanie… What kinda question is that?"

"I just want to know…"

"We haven't, yet. I mean we do sleep together, the sleeping part. We are just taking things slow."

"Well that's still something. But when something happens I want details!"

"The real Lanie is back!" Kate laughed. "Don't worry Len, I'll let you know."

They kept talking for a while when Kate's phone rang again.

"Speaking of the devil…" Lanie said and laughed.

"I'm coming Rick. I was talking to Lanie and forgot to check the time."

"See you tomorrow Lanie. Thanks for everything; it's great to know you are still here to help me out and that we will be working together."

"It's great to see you too Kate. Now go Castle is waiting for you."

"Castle?"

"Yeah that's the way everyone calls him now."

"Oh… He will always be Rick Rodgers for me." Kate said hugging Lanie and running to the elevator.

* * *

"Hello beautiful." He said grabbing his hand and gently kissing her.

"Hello handsome, I missed you."

"How was everything with Lanie?"

"Great, I'm glad she's still the girl she was. And we've been talking about you and… We will talk about that later. Let's enjoy my free time."

"Great let's go. I'm hungry."

* * *

_**Hope you liked the chapter! Thanks for following the story and for all the lovely reviews, LET ME HUG YOU! I'm so happy you like the story as much as I do.**_

_**Reviews are appreciated. Or you can also tweet me at AnnaFont_ie .**_

_**Have a great weekend,**_

_**Anna.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15._

* * *

_"Great, I'm glad she's still the girl she was. And we've been talking about you and… We will talk about that later. Let's enjoy my free time."_

_"Great let's go. I'm hungry."_

* * *

"Bro. We're on call. Gates called from the 12th". Espo said.

"I drive." Ryan replied.

Espo and Ryan arrived at the 12th 10 minutes later. They walked to Fin and Nico. Over the past month they had become friends.

* * *

Rick and Kate walked off Remy's and headed to the precinct.

"See you later?" Rick said.

"Dinner at the loft?"

"Sure I will cook for you. What do want?"

"Surprise me" She replied flirting.

"Ohhh! Nice!" He said and kissed her goodbye.

"See you later."

"Miss you already."

* * *

"Hey Kate. The boys from the 17th are here. They are talking to Gates and she said she wanted you to go inside." Nico explained.

"Thanks Nico!"

Kate walked to Gates' office and knocked.

"Come in detective."

Kate opened the door and walked into the office. Two guys, same age as her, were standing facing Gates.

"Detective I want to introduce you the guys from the 17th."

Both boys turned around and couldn't believe their eyes.

"Kate?"

"Javi? Kevin?"

"Kate… you are the british detective?"

"I am."

Kevin couldn't help himself and hugged Kate.

"I missed you Kate. I'm so glad you're back."

"Detectives! Work. You will have time to talk about other stuff later."

The three friends startled and faced Gates again, all of them still smiling.

They listened through all the explanation. Everything they needed to know about the guys that were committing the murders and all the victims and their relation.

There had been 5 murders, all british woman living in New York, around 30 years old.

They exited Gates' office and Kate turned to face her friends.

"Hello guys" She said and hugged both.

"Kate, I never thought I'd see you again." Javi said.

"Yeah Kate it's been too long. I even got married." Ryan said lifting up his right hand showing Kate the ring.

"I know Kevin. Lanie told me!"

"You've seen her?" Javi asked.

"Yes, this morning. I spotted her in the morgue."

"So we are all reunited… Where is Rick?"

"We'll talk about him later" Kate said as she saw Gates giving her a stop-chatting-and-get-to-work look.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she took it out smiling at the name on the screen.

'**How are you doing? xx Rick.'**

'**I'm doing great. Guess who I am working with?'**

'**You tell me…'**

'**Kevin and Javi'**

'**Really?'**

'**Yeah. Why don't you come to pick us up at the precinct and we go out for a drink'**

'**Deal. Ttyl, Love you. Rick.'**

'**Love you too.'**

"Hey chica. Who are you texting that makes you blush up? Javi asked.

"Someone…"

"Do I know that someone?"

"Maybe…" Kate replied with a mischievous smile.

Two hours later Gates came off her office and sent the five detectives home giving them the next day off too.

"I think you liked her Kate. She never gets us a day off." Fin said laughing.

The five detectives took the elevator and Lanie joined them in the second floor.

"Kate! I see you met the boys!" Lanie said stepping in.

"I did."

"Hello handsome". Lanie said kissing Espo.

"You guys knew each other before?" Nico asked.

"Yeah we went to the same high school, we were all close friends." Lanie explained.

"But how do you know Kate then…? She's british." Fin stated.

"Well, I lived in New York when I was younger. I moved to Oxford after High school. I have the British nationality but I am more American than anyone in this elevator." Kate said and walked out the elevator.

She saw Rick outside the building taking to a blonde; she felt jealous.

The four guys and Lanie followed her.

"Rick?" Javi said.

"Rick, you aren't trying to steal my wife are you?" Kevin joked.

"No Kevin, she's all yours. Actually I got my own girl." He said winking at Kate.

"Really…?" Lanie said giving a look to Rick.

"I do. You guys want to meet her? She's beautiful and has this accent that drives me nuts".

"I sure wanna meet her."

"Calm down Javi or Lanie will get jealous. But I tell you guys". He said pointing at the four detectives, "I'm not sharing, she's all mine."

Lanie and Kate were laughing so hard. Kate was blushing up but she loved Rick's words, they made her fall more and more in love with him. He had this power, the power to make words sound beautiful.

"Come on Rick… Tell us".

"Guys here she is…" She said walking to Kate and kissing her cheek.

"Kate? Kate's your girlfriend?" Javi asked a bit confused.

"I am." Kate replied and grabbed Rick's hand.

"You are kidding right?" Kevin asked.

"We are not. Why would we?" Rick asked. Now he was the one starting to get lost in the conversation.

"I'm so happy for you guys." Jenny broke the silence.

"Thanks Jenny." Kate said hugging her. "It's good to see you again, and congratulations, for the wedding."

"Thank you Kate." She replied and Kate nodded.

"You are dating Richard Castle?" Fin interrupted.

"Yeah… what's up with you guys?" Kate asked looking at her buddies that still did not believe her.

"Do I have to kiss him to prove it?"

"Yes please." Rick said, acting like a nine year old kid again. "Come here". He said pulling Kate closer and kissing her temple.

They pulled apart and saw everyone starring at them.

"Sweet! We did believe you Kate, we just wanted to see you kiss. It feels kinda weird though; you two were best friends and all this stuff. But congrats guys, I'm happy for you." Javi explained as the other guys laughed.

"Not cool bro." Rick said.

"Hey guys, why don't we get a table at The Old Haunt and we catch up". Lanie said.

"We are in". Kevin said and Jenny nodded.

"We're coming too." Kate said wrapping an arm around Rick's waist.

"Fin, Nico you can come in if you want." Kate said.

"Actually we already had a table reserved there. We are having dinner with the girls." Nico explained.

"But will be great to join you guys if you don't mind". Fin said.

"Not a problem. Will be nice getting to know you." Kate stated.

They made their way to the bar. Rick and Kate were ahead. Rick had his arm on Kate's shoulders and she had an arm around his waist. They talked all the way to the bar and from time to time Kate would lay her head on Rick's shoulder.

"They are cute together." Javi said to Lanie.

"I'm so happy for them, they deserve it." Lanie explained and kissed Javi's cheek.

"Love you Lanie."

"Love you more chico."

* * *

_**So I couldn't sleep and wrote the 15th chapter. I know this isn't as good as the others, in my opinion, but I wanted to reunite them in a funny way. Hope u liked it.**_

_**Sorry if there's any mistake, it's nearly 2am and I think I'm about to fall asleep soon… =)**_

_**Thanks for reading and following the story; also for all the lovely reviews *Let me hug you again*.**_

_**Reviews are appreciated.**_

_**Anna.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_HOLA PEOPLE! SO here's Chapter 16. As MiniWriter305 suggested here's the Old Haunt scene. Enjoy it!_**

* * *

"_Love you Lanie."_

"_Love you more chico."_

* * *

They arrived to The Old Haunt. A classic bar in New York City, pretty dark but also charming and comfy. There was music playing on the background and a flew tables.

There they met Nico and Fin's girlfriends, two nice and young ladies, named Chloe and Amy.

"You guys take a sit, I will get the drinks!" Rick said to all his friends.

"I'll come with you Rick." Kate stated.

Rick grabbed her hand and walked towards the bar counter.

"Give me one bottle of the best wine you have."

"Rick you don't have too…" Kate said looked at him.

"Kate we are celebrating." Rick said and kissed her cheek.

The bartender left leaving the couple alone.

"So how was seeing them again?"

"It was quite surreal, at first, but I'm happy we are all back together you know. I've missed this; hanging around with friends, my best friends, and it's great we are still a group." Kate said coming closer to Rick. Now she had both hands on the collar of his jacket.

"I'm glad we found our way back. By the way you look stunning tonight."

Kate gave him a look. "You always look amazing, but tonight you look perfect."

"Rick I've been at work all day, my hair is messy and…" He cut her kissing her temple.

"Love you Katherine Beckett."

"Love you too Richard Rodgers."

"You know, I like that you are the only person in this world, a part from my mum, that calls me Rodgers. I'm Castle for everyone and I'm happy I can share the real me only with you."

She didn't reply, instead she kissed him placing her hands round her neck.

At the end of the bar Jenny and Lanie were talking about the couple, still waiting for the wine bottle, while Kevin and Javi talked about the next Yankees match.

"They look so great together. Like they have been together forever." Jenny explained.

"I know! They are the perfect match. I always knew they would make it, eventually."

"Agree. I'm so happy for them".

"Same. I'm glad we are together again. We used to have fun and now it's going to be even better."

Both ladies cut the conversation when they saw Rick placing the wine bottle at the centre of the table.

"Here you have the glasses." Kate said handing them.

"Wow Rick this tastes excellent." Javi said.

"Best bottle in the bar." Rick said proudly.

"So, will you tell us how you found each other?" Kevin asked.

Rick and Kate explained the whole story, starting from the day at Mark Bennet's office to the day Rick came back because he couldn't fight the distance.

Kate also explained her years in the UK and her job at Scotland Yard.

"You could write a best seller novel because this story is just amazing." Lanie said.

"Maybe I will." Rick said turning to look at Kate, who gave him a look. "Or maybe I won't". He finally admitted and she nodded.

"But Kate, you could be my muse."

"There's no way I'll be you're muse Rick."

"I'll make you change your mind."

"You won't".

"Don't be that sure detective."

"Remember I'm the one that has the gun Mr. Rodgers."

The discussed coming closer and closer in every word, so at the end their noses where touching, at the end.

"It's so cute when you two do that." Lanie said and they pulled a part smiling at each other and Rick winked at Kate.

* * *

They had dinner at Remy's, leaving Fin and Nico with their girlfriends.

"You know what guys? We could have dinner at the loft sometime this week."

"Good idea writer-boy!" Lanie said and Rick gave her a face.

"Writer boy… seriously?" Rick joked.

"So what about Wednesday, 8am?" Kate asked.

"Perfect. We'll bring the deserts." Jenny said and Kevin nodded.

"Awesome bro. We'll bring the wine, and some tequila. You know what I mean." Javi said winking at the boys.

"I will cook." Rick said.

"And I'll help." Kate continued.

"Perfect guys, see you on Wednesday then." Lanie said.

"Yeah. Thanks for the drink Rick." Kevin stated.

"Not a problem bro." He replied waving goodbye and grabbing Kate's hand.

"You look tired Kate."

"I am. But I'm just so happy, Rick. I missed the guys so badly. I never had the kind of group friendship in England and now I see how much I missed the guys, and you the most."

"I know Kate, let's just forget about everything we said or did to each other and let's live the present time ok? I'm sorry I made you cry or hate me; I'm sorry, but I want you to know that I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here with you, forever."

"Thanks Rick." She said kissing his cheek and standing closer to him, as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "I had this talk with Lanie about you and she told me that you didn't go to Columbia, and instead went to Stanford, and even applied to Oxford…"

"Kate… I was… I didn't know what to do. You had just left and I talked to my mum and she said to follow my heart, and it said to come to you, but I didn't make it to Oxford, I guess I was too clever for them" he joked and Kate laughed. "But I knew starting Columbia without you would had been even harder. So that's why I moved to Stanford and created Richard Castle. I was proud of me as a writer but there was something missing, the last piece of the puzzle and that Kate is YOU". He said facing her.

She was speechless; she didn't know what to reply. She just stood there holding back the tears that finally came out. Rick noticed them running down her face and stepped in to hug her stroking her hair whispering everything would be ok.

"I think I don't deserve such a caring man…" She said.

"You deserve that and more Kate. Let's go home." He said and kissed her hair.

They walked all the way back home in silence, they weren't that far away actually, but they took their time. Everything about starting to build something new scared them but they were prepared to give the next step.

They arrived and Kate was nervous, she really didn't know why but she was. Rick was standing in front of her.

"I'm going to write a bit, you can go to bed. I'll be there in an hour." Rick explained.

"What if I want you to come with me?" She asked smiling at him.

"Well I could use that too…" He said stepping closer.

They started kissing and Kate moved her hands up and began unbuttoning his shirt.

Rick pulled Kate's shirt off and broke apart for a moment.

"Is this what you want…? We can wait Kate…"

"I just want you". She said and closed the bedroom door behind her.

* * *

_**Well Guys hope u liked it. Sorry I'm posting the daily chapter kinda late, I had a busy day.**_

_**Thanks for following the story and for all the lovely reviews.**_

_**Reviews are appreciated.**_

_**Anna.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Hello again. Hope u like this chapter. It seems like MiniWriter305 reads my mind because I always have the next chapter planned, when I post the previous one, and you suggest me to write the same idea I have! It's kinda funny!_**

**___Well enjoy it!_**

* * *

_"I just want you". She said and closed the bedroom door behind her._

* * *

The sunlight was coming through the curtains, it was 8am and Rick and Kate were both still sleeping; Rick holding her girlfriend. Last night was unexpected, but it was the last step, the final one.

Their clothes traced a path to the bedroom, where Rick was opening his eyes trying to recall everything that had happened and turning to see the beautiful woman lying next to him.

She suddenly woke up and looked around, and as Rick, tried to remember everything that happened.

"Good morning". He said kissing her forehead.

"Morning Rick. How did you sleep?"

"Never better. What about you?"

"Perfect." She replied and moved to kiss him.

"Hi". He said brushing his nose with hers.

"Hello."

"So, are you hungry?"

"Sure. Let's go and cook something." She said standing up and taking Rick's shirt.

"What do I get to wear now?" He asked staring at her.

"You will have to get another one…" She replied smiling at him.

"Let me say it looks even better on you…" He admitted taking another shirt and boxers.

"What are we cooking?" Kate asked.

"Pancakes, because it's the edible way of saying 'Thank you so much for last night'."

"That's good." She said and winked at him.

They made the pancakes and ate them in silence, just keeping them company.

They did the dishes and when they were done Rick took Kate by her waist and seated her on the kitchen's counter. He started to trace kissed on her neck until he reached her lips. She giggled.

"Don't stop". She said and he continued playing with her lips.

"Richard I'm home". A female voice shouted closing the front door.

"Damn…" Rick whispered.

"Is that Martha?" Kate asked.

"Yeah… I forgot she's staying in for three days…" He said still lost in her neck.

Martha made her way to the kitchen to have a glass of water and that is where she found Rick in front of a woman, who was sitting on the counter.

"Richard you should have told me you were with someone…" She was cut off when she saw that the mysterious woman was Kate.

"Kate?" she asked astonished with a huge smile on her face.

"Hello Martha." The young lady replied walking to the actress and hugging her.

"Wow Kate it's good to see you again. You look amazing." Martha said smiling at her and then back to her son.

"Thanks Martha you look really good too. Sorry about this, it looks awkward but we didn't know you were coming…"

"It's all good kiddos. I'm sorry I interrupted." Martha said walking to greet her son. "I see you finally got her back with you". She whispered.

"Yes mother." He smiled.

They had a celebration drink and then Martha excused herself and walked upstairs.

"Rick I'm going to kill you… That was so embarrassing."

"I know, but don't worry, it's my mum we are talking about, she enjoys these things. Really don't worry about it."

She nodded and finished her coffee.

"Oh and Kate. I have this show I have to attend tonight, to promote that book and myself. You can come with me and take a seat between the crowd."

"I think I will stay in. Need to call my parents and work on the case." She explained.

"Ok. I'm sorry I can't stay with you but Jen, my publisher remember?" she nodded "She will kill me if I don't go."

"Not a problem love, it's your work."

"Thanks for understanding."

"Always."

The day went on really nice. They had lunch at the Italian two block away form the loft and after that went to supermarket to buy some food.

Rick was changed and prepared to leave to the show. He kissed goodbye and see you later to Kate and took his Ferrari to the studio.

There he meet the interviewer, a middle aged men, well known for being one of the bests in his job.

"Welcome Richard Castle" The interviewer said to the crowd and all the people watching the show at home. Kate was also sitting on the couch with a bag of popcorn wanting to hear everything Rick was about to say.

The interview was pretty interesting. Rick talked about the book and all the new projects he had in mind.

"So, Rick there are rumours you're dating a British lady. Is that true?" the interviewer asked and Rick froze, so did Kate at the other side of the screen. He didn't know what to reply. Was he allowed to talk about his relationship with Kate in public? Would she be mad if he talked about them?

"Well… yeah that's true…" Rick said and the crown went in silence.

"Could you tell us about you two? Because I'm sure everyone saw you guys on the paper and I have to admit you make a charming couple." Graham, the interviewer asked and Rick smiled.

"Well I'm not going to tell much but I can say that we've been friends for such a long, long time and we finally found our way together. I really like her you know."

"Well I'm glad for you guys. What's her name by the way?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Oh come on Rick!."

"Nope sorry."

"I see you really want to keep it private, so I just want to say congrats for the book and for your new girlfriend, who by the way is beautiful."

"Thanks Graham".

"It's been a pleasure. Richard Castle everyone." The interviewer ended the show and walked out the stage.

Rick drove back home a bit scared of Kate's reaction to the interview. He parked his car and took the elevator to his floor. Opened the door and found Kate sleeping on the couch with the TV on.

He silently walked up to the couch and sat beside her.

"Kate, Kate wake up". He whispered stroking her face gently.

"Rick… You're back."

"Yeah I am. You hungry? Because I haven't had dinner yet."

"I was waiting for you. And Rick…" She said sitting on the couch, her leg touching his. "Thank you for not talking to much in the interview."

"I didn't want to share you to everyone. I want you all to myself." He joked. "I was serious Kate, I don't want people talking about us and knowing who you are and what or where you work at… It's annoying when they start to follow around everywhere I go."

"No problem Rick. I told you I wouldn't get mad to you because of the press; that they don't need to create a story, we already started one. Now let's eat, I'm starving."

She started to walk to the kitchen but Rick grabber her and pulled in for a hug.

"How can you be so perfect and understanding?" He asked.

She just laughed and kissed him.

"Good night Rick."

"Good night Beautiful". He said and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Kate's phone started ringing. It was 4am in the morning.

"Beckett." She said in a sleepy voice.

"Kate we have a body. I'll send you the address, see you in twenty?" Fin asked.

"Yes sure. Be right there."

"Kate what happens?"

"There's been a murder. Need to go. You stay in and sleep; I will call you later."

"Ok, be careful. I love you."

"Love you too." She said and kissed his forehead.

* * *

_**Ok, so here's chapter 17! Hope you liked it! I have to say that I always leave spaces in between lines, or different scenes, before posting it, but I dunno why the design changes and on the web page all the chapter is like in one same block, without separations. I'm sorry, coz I just can fix it...**_

_**Thank you so much for all the reviews and story alerts! Means a lot.**_

_**Reviews are appreciated.**_

_**Anna.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hello guys! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS! It's good to know you are enjoying the story as much as I am.**_

_**I've been having problems with the spaces between lines and separation in different scenes so I'm going to use –xxx- to separate scenes as I think this way is clearer. **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

"Guys what do we have?" Kate asked walking in a nice loft in 5th avenue.

"Hey Kate!" Kevin said. "Woman, 29 years old, her name is…"

"Claire?" Kate's jaw dropped.

"You know her?" Javi asked.

"Uhh…. I… yes… She studied in Oxford… we were together in some classes… She started working for the British government one year ago… I just can't see this." Kate walked away.

Claire Wigith studied law at Oxford and after that moved to New York and to study diplomacy, where then she stared working at the foreign relations department in the British embassy in the US.

"Kate, you ok?" Kevin said walking up to hug her. She was crying.

"Yeah I'm just… She was my friend, not close, but we talked sometimes and hung out. She was a nice girl, it was able to talk to her, I just can't believe she had been murdered, by these guys that keep killing British women. What if… forgot it."

"What if they come after you?" Kevin asked rubbing Kate's back.

"Yeah Kev, I'm British after all. What if they find out who I am and then try to kill me?" Kate said looking at the ground and leaning on the wall"

"Kate listen, nothing's going to happen to you. We are here for you; we are a team, like we used to be. We will cover you Kate, because that's what friends do. Also Rick would do anything to help you. Don't be scared."

"Thanks Kevin."

"Anytime Kate. Now if you want you can go back home and come back whenever you are ready."

"No Kev, it's fine. I will go to the precinct and do the paperwork; I just can't see Claire lying there murdered… Too much."

"I understand Kate. Call me if you need anything."

**-xxx-**

At 5pm Kate was entering the loft, heading to the kitchen to find Rick cooking.

"Hello there. Sorry to interrupt your cooking session." Kate whispered in his ear and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hi." He replied turning around to kiss her. "I'm done cooking now. This dinner is going to be amazing; I can't wait for the guys to arrive. How was your day?" He asked pouring wine in two glasses.

"Not good…" Kate said looking at the ground and refusing to drink wine.

"Ok something big happened… Do you want to talk about it?"

"I had this friend in Oxford, Claire Wigith, and… well she's been murdered… She's our new victim Rick and I'm scared… Why if I am the next one? What is they find out I'm British and they want to kill me?" Kate said burying her head in Rick's chest.

He could say she was crying because his shirt felt her tears.

"Kate sshh… please don't cry… I'm here and so are Kevin, Javi and the other two guys you work with. The murderers don't know who you are, maybe they do, but Kate, you are another NYPD to them."

"Rick, these guys know a lot of things… They have contacts… I'm just so scared…"

"Kate nothing is going to happen to you. And if you feel insecure I will come with you everywhere you go. I could walk you to work and then back home and while working Javi and Kevin will be there by your side."

"I know and I really appreciate all your help. Thanks Rick."

"Always darling. Now take a nap you look tired."

"They will be here in an hour and we have to prepare the table and…"

"I will do it. Now take a nap, I'm right here if you need anything." He said walking her to the couch, kissing her forehead and heading back to the kitchen.

**-xxx-**

"Hey guys come on in". Kate said greeting Javi and Lanie.

"Hello Kate. Nice place." Javi said and walked to meet Rick.

"Hello girl!" Lanie said and hugged Kate.

"Hey Lanie. How are you?"

"I'm good. You have any news for me?" She said giving Kate a look.

"Maybe…" Kate said closing the door.

"Spill now!"

"Shh Lanie don't shout!"

"Ohh come on Kate tell me! How was it?"

"Amazing, and that's all I'm saying. So don't ask anything else because it's just so embarrassing."

"Ok girlfriend! I'm just so happy for you." Lanie smiled at Kate and walked to the kitchen where Rick was talking to Javi. "Hello writer-boy!"

"Hey Lanie. Still writer boy?"

"Kate's pretty sure you're writer-man but I think writer boy it's cuter."

He smiled and gave Kate a sweet look.

-**xxx-**

Jenny and Kevin arrived 10 minutes after Javi and Lanie. They sat down and had dinner. Rick had cooked Risotto, because he always said he was a great chef, but in reality Risotto was everything he could cook really well.

They had a lovely dinner. They were happy to be reunited. Jenny and Kevin had been hanging around with Javi and Lanie while Kate was in Oxford and Rick in Stanford, but they still missed them. He lost contact with his friends; Lanie would call him from time to time because she knew he was broken, but now, watching him interact so sweetly with Kate melt her heart.

They were still sitting on the table, Rick beside Kate, of course, he would put his arm on her shoulders and pull her closer to him. He was near her, without being creepy, for their friends that where watching them, or overprotective. Kate just loved the way he grabbed, smiled or even looked at her, with those blue eyes that h drove crazy.

**-xxx-**

"Thank you guys for the delicious dinner and the company." Jenny said and left the loft with Kevin.

"Tequila time guys!" Javi said taking it out the refrigerator. He knew Kevin hated the drinking thing so they all waited for him to go.

"Are you trying to get me drunk honey?" Lanie asked her boyfriend.

"No sweetheart, I will never do that…" He replied grabbing Lanie and pulling her closer to kiss her.

Kate and Rick were sitting on the couch looking at their friends.

"Come on Javi! I'm thirsty!" Kate shouted and Javi and Lanie startled.

"Ugghh yeah sorry!" Javi said handing Rick the tequila.

**-xxx-**

"Well Javi, time to go! It's nearly 1am and I have an autopsy to make and you and Kate a murder to solve." Lanie said, not knowing Kate's friendship with the victim.

The detective just looked at Rick and he pulled closer and whispered 'It's ok Kate.'

They promised to organize another dinner, this time at Javi's place. When they opened the door Martha was standing there looking at them, keys in hand.

"Hey kiddos! Nice to see you."

"Hello Martha" Lanie and Javi said.

"So I smell alcohol… Tequila! And you didn't wait for me?" She asked.

"Sorry mother…"

"Just kidding kid! I'm off to bed, you four be good."

"Always mother." Rick replied.

**-xxx-**

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Rick asked sitting next to Kate, who was starting to read Rick's first book.

"I'm good. I had a great time tonight, it helped to keep Claire out of my mind for a while, but I'm so sorry for her family and Harry her boyfriend."

"I'm sorry for them too, but please don't think about it."

"I can't Rick and it scares me to know I can be the next one…"

Rick hugged her and kissed her hair.

"Kate, listen. Nothing is going to happen to you. I'm here to protect you and I may not have a badge but people say true love is unbreakable, that a kiss cures everything and even brings people back to life" She laughed and he continued, "I'm serious Kate. I'm serious when I say that I LOVE YOU and that I will protect you even if that means I have to get myself hurt. I'm not leaving you alone."

She stared at him and said. "I love you too." She kissed him gently. "Thank you Rick, having you here, with me means everything."

There was silence for a while and then Kate spoke again.

"Good night Prince Charming." She said and then he pulled her closer to him and whispered.

"Good night beautiful."

* * *

_**Hope u liked it!**_

_**Reviews are appreciated!**_

_**Thanks for reading and following the story, means a lot.**_

_**Anna.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hello again! Thank you for all the lovely reviews, We reached the 102 and I couldn't be happier! Let me hug you!**_

_**Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

_"Good night Prince Charming." She said and then he pulled her closer to him and whispered._

_"Good night beautiful."_

* * *

-xxx-

"I have to go to work! I'll call you later and we could have lunch together." She said putting the mug in the dishwasher.

"I'm walking you to the precinct. I don't want you hanging around alone." Rick explained buttoning his shirt and walking up to Kate.

"Rick you don't need to, I'll be fine." She wanted him to come with her, but didn't want to admit it.

"Oh come on honey, we both know you love when I walk you around."

She bit her lower lip and nodded.

"Ok let's go then" Rick said grabbing her hand.

-xxx-

"See you at 1pm, lunch date." He smiled at her.

"Date?" He nodded and she continued speaking. "A date is supposed to be fancy and romantic. Rick I'm wearing jeans and a blouse…"

"And you look stunning. But I tell you what… We could have a dinner date!"

"That sounds nicer. I'd love to."

"Today 9am? I know this place…"

"Sounds good. Where's this place?"

"Surprise…" He said knowing she hated surprises.

"Oh come on Rick, you know I don't like waiting…"

"Patience detective. Now go, you're running late and letting the British punctual reputation down."

"See you later."

"Bye." He said and she walked inside the building.

-xxx-

"Hello guys". Kate said reaching her desk.

Ryan and Espo were already there checking Claire's files and looking for any helpful clue.

"Kate, Lanie wanted to talk to you. She's downstairs with the victim, but if you want I can go and you stay here and…"

"No Kevin, it's ok. I have to be strong and face it. Don't worry I'll be fine."

"Ok then. See you later."

"Bye."

-xxx-

"Hello yourself!" Lanie said when she saw Kate walking into the morgue.

"Hey Lanie. How are you?"

"Tired… but last night was awesome!"

"Yeah it was…!" Kate said looking at the death body lying in front of her and immediately turned around to not face her dead friend.

Lanie noticed something was wrong.

She knew that face on Kate's face.

"Kate what happens?" She asked.

"I… Claire, the victim… we were friends, we went together to Oxford and also hung out sometimes. She was a nice girl Lanie, and now she's dead and Harry, her boyfriend, must be broken and her parents… I just can't… I'm scared Len, what if they want to kill me? I'm British after all…"

"Kate I'm sorry about your friend, I didn't know you knew her… And don't worry Kate, you are safe. We are here for you and nobody knows your British, everyone assumes you are just another NYPD. Don't be scared Kate, everything is going to be fine." Laine explained and hugged Kate.

"Thanks Lanie".

-xxx-

Like with all the other victims they didn't get a clue. All they knew was that Claire had been killed like the other victims, a shot in the chest. Most of them had been killed in their homes and another in central park, on a late Sunday night.

They discovered the murderers were a group, three men to be exact.

Kate left the precinct at 6pm and headed to Rick's place.

"Rick I'm home." She shouted and he came down the stairs.

"Hey you. Sorry I had to cancel lunch, I had a reunion and it was quite important."

"It's all good, don't worry about it. Still up for the date?"

"I wouldn't miss it." He said and kissed her. "Missed you."

"Missed you too love!"

"It's so sexy when you call me love." He said brushing his nose with hers.

She just laughed and kissed him again.

"Up for a nap?" She asked.

"Sure. We still have time for our date."

"Let's go." She said grabbing his hand and walking to his bedroom.

-xxx-

"You ready Kate?" He asked thought the bathroom door.

"I am. Just a second." She replied combing her hair.

She made it to the living room where she saw Rick impatiently waiting, leaning on the front door.

"Wow…" was all he said when he saw her. She was wearing a dark blue dress long curled hair and also dark blue high heals, not as higher as the others, because she liked being way shorter than Rick.

"You're gonna catch flies if you don't close your mouth." She said and Rick laughed walking towards her.

"You're killing me with this dress. We could just skip dinner and stay in…" He said flirty, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You will have to wait, because I'm starving. Let's go." She said kissing his cheek.

-xxx-

They entered a five stars restaurant in Central Park called Loeb Boathouse.

"Rick this place is amazing!" Kate said looking around the restaurant.

"I know. Isn't it perfect? After that we can go on the boats. It's so beautiful at night."

"You've done it before?" She asked knowing he probably had done it before with other girls.

"No, never before." He said. "I wasn't romantic until you walked into my life."

Everything was delicious, and the place was really quiet, not that there were alone, but everyone knew how to behave. Rick told Kate that the mayor was sitting behind her and in another table Alex Conrad, a famous writer, was having dining with a well-known actress.

Alex was Rick's rival. He also was a mystery writer and both were in some kind of a race to see which of both sold more books, and of course, Rick was winning.

Rick paid the dinner and took Kate's hand to walk her outside.

-xxx-

"Thanks Rick. Everything was excellent."

"Anytime sweetheart." He replied and when he was about to kiss her someone cut him.

"Richard Castle!" Alex said.

"Alex…" Rick said in an unfriendly tone. Taking a step back from Kate.

"So I see the rumours are right… you did bring a British girl back. I'm Alex Conrad by the way." He said shaking Kate's hand.

"Just stop Alex… We need to go. See you around."

"Ok ok… You two have fun, and remember Rick." He said and approached to Rick and whispered in his ear. "Keep an eye on her, you never know if someone will steal her from you." Rick pushed him away and tried to control himself not to punch him right there.

"See you Alex." He said and walked away.

-xxx-

"Rick what happens?" Kate asked trying to calm him down.

"I… I'm sorry Kate. Alex and I studied together in Stanford and I was dating this girl, Kyra, she was perfect, I though she was the right one, but one day I saw Alex making out with her and I… I thought he was my friend, I trusted him and all he did was steal my girlfriend…"

"I'm sorry Rick…" Kate said hugging him.

"It's ok. You are here with me and nothing else matters. But what if he tries to take you away from me?"

"Rick that's not going to happen. Now just seat here and relax. I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here with you, because I love you and he's not even sexy or handsome." Se explained and he laughed.

"Thanks Kate. Now let's take a boat." He said standing up.

They choose the biggest boat; Rick paid and then both walked to the pier, where all the boats were exposed. Rick jumped in and then took Kate's hand to help her in.

That's when he heard a shot and Kate fell on the pier, blood all over her dress.

-xxx-

* * *

**Don't kill me! Hope you liked the chapter. I think it was time to write this scene; I just couldn't wait any longer. I will upload the next chapter tomorrow.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**Anna.**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Hello again! Sorry for yesterday's cliffhanger! _**

**_Thanks for all the lovely reviews, I appreciate them. You all wanted to kill me and I thing that's funny. Thank you for following the story and for all the story Alert, means a lot._**

* * *

_Previously:_

_That's when he heard a shot and Kate fell on the pier, blood all over her dress._

* * *

Then he heard another shot and fell on the boat and the last thing he heard was a male voice calling his name.

"Rick Rick! Come on Rick stay with me…" Alex Conrad said trying to reanimate him while his date, Gloria, the well know Portuguese actress, was calling an ambulance and trying to keep Kate's eyes open.

"Rick come on… you can't die, writing without racing you ain't no fun. Come on Richard!" Alex yelled again. He could see blood, still in the darkness, not a lot but still pretty much. He saw where it came from. Rick had been shot in the upper back, left side. So he had been shot from behind, some place not far, between the trees.

The ambulance arrived and both were taken to the nearest hospital. Alex, who was in the ambulance with them took Rick's phone and checked the last calls list and saw Javi(3), Kevin(2), Kate(12). He tried Javi's phone and he answered immediately.

"Esposito".

"Hello, I'm Alex Conrad and I'm on my way to the hospital with Richard Castle and his girlfriend… They've been shot."

"THEY WHAT?"

"They've been shot… Please listen to me. We're going to the hospital near Central Park. Kate has been shot in the chest and Rick upper back. Just please come as soon as possible."

"Ok thank you. Be right there. Keep Rick's phone with you." Espo said and he hung up.

"Lanie!" He showed to his girlfriend.

"What happens Javi?" She said smiling but then saw Javi's face. He was crying… "Javi what's up?" Lanie asked softly.

"It's… Kate and Rick…. they…"

"They what? Tell me Javi." She shouted.

"They've been shot… Kate in the chest, Rick upper back… They're on their way to the hospital…"

"Oh God… Ok, let's calm down. Javi we're going to the hospital now. Come on." Lanie said grabbing her coat and her purse.

**-xxx-**

When ambulance arrived Kate was taken to surgery and so was Rick. Alex stood there, not knowing what to do. He was scared… Watching his friend die wasn't something he was expecting. He took his phone and called Gloria apologizing for running away and she dumped him.

Then Rick's phone buzzed, it was Javi.

"Alex where are you?" Javi asked.

"Ground floor. They are on their way to surgery."

"Be right there." Javi said and hung up.

**-xxx-**

"Alex? Alex Conrad?"

"Yeah that's me."

"Hi, I'm Lanie and he's Javi."

"Nice to meet you." Alex said and he shook hands with both.

"What happened?" Lanie asked and then Alex explained everything from the moment they walked out the restaurant to when he heard the shots and ran to Rick, and saw Kate laying on the pier trying to breath, with blood all over her dress; and Rick lying on the boat shot in the upper back.

"I'm sorry guys…" Alex said whipping away some tears.

"It's not your problem Alex. Now you can go, because we are cops and the police will be here in less than 10 minutes and you don't want them to start asking you dumb questions…" Javi said and Alex nodded. "I will call you with the news."

"Thank you Javi, Lanie; nice to meet you both. And don't worry, as we all know Rick's a tough guy and her girlfriend…"

"She's the strongest woman I've ever met." Lanie cut him off. "Don't worry Alex. Go home."

"Thank you." He said standing up and walking to the door.

**-xxx-**

"Javi, this does not sound good… Kate has been shot in the chest and Rick…" Lanie said hugging her boyfriend and crying on his shoulder.

"Lanie. Everything's going to be fine. Please don't cry."

**-xxx-**

Javi called Kevin an hour later, and thirty minutes later Jenny and him were sitting with Lanie and Javi in the waiting room.

"Family of Kate Beckett?" A nurse asked and the four friends stood up. "ugh…"

"We are her friends. She doesn't have family here apart from Rick, who has been shot too." Kevin explained.

"Ok… So she's stable, still asleep but the operation went well."

"Thank God!" Lanie said and squeezed Javi's hand.

"Can we see her?" Jenny asked.

"You can, but one by one."

"Lanie you go first." Kevin said. "And what about Rick? Rick Castle? He was shot too."

"Someone will come up with the news." The nurse said and walked away guiding Lanie to Kate's room.

The ME entered the room and closed the door. Kate was still sleeping, millions of tubes surrounding her.

Lanie took a chair and placed it beside Kate's bed and took her hand.

"Everything is going to be fine Kate… I promise." she whispered.

**-xxx-**

Javi and the married couple where still waiting for a doctor to come and say Rick was fine, that he was alive and stable. Three hours had passed and there weren't news.

Javi was about to go to the information desk when a doctor, mid-forties entered the waiting room.

"Richard Castle's friends or family?" He asked in a professional tone.

"We are." Jenny replied.

"Ok. Sit down." The doctor said and they did so. His face didn't express much, but all the sit down thing wasn't a good sign.

"Mister Castle's operation went well but he's in coma…" He said and tried to face the three people sitting in front of him. "He was shot in the upper back but the bullet grazed the artery and he has lost a huge amount of blood. He will be staying in the ICU, so we can keep an eye on him, and take him directly to surgery if there's any problem."

"Is there any chance we can see him?" Javi asked.

"Not now. I'm sorry. But you can come tomorrow from 5 to 6 pm; as you may know the ICU has straight rules for visitors." The doctor explained.

"Thanks Doctor. But if he wakes up, could you tell him that Kate's ok?" Javi asked.

"Sure I will." He replied and then Jenny and Kevin left the hospital, after all it was almost 4am.

**-xxx-**

"Sweetheart" Javi whispered to Lanie, who was sleeping on the chair.

"Javi…" she said rubbing her eyes.

"Lanie we should go home. It's late."

"No Javi. I'm staying." Lanie said grabbing Kate's hand again.

"Lanie we can come back in te morning. Let's have some sleep."

"You're right Javi let's go." Lanie said. "See you later Kate."

**-xxx-**

Gates was in her office, trying to get Beckett's Capitan on the phone and explain him everything that had happened.

"Brian Danish?" She asked through the phone.

"I am. Who's calling?"

"I'm Victoria Gates. Capitan of the 12th precinct in New York City." She replied.

"Oh ok. Hello Victoria. So tell me, what happens? I'm in a reunion and it's kind of important."

"Beckett has been shot…"

"She what?"

"She was shot last night while hanging around Central Park with her boyfriend Richard Castle."

The Capitan was speechless… "Ugh… I… Is she ok? What happened?"

"She's still asleep but stable. He was shot in the chest." Victoria explained.

"Ok… huh… Victoria you take care of her and whenever she's recovered send her straight to London."

"Ok Sir."

"Thank you Capitan." He said and hung up.

Now he had to call Kate's parents and try to explain what exactly happened.

He dialed Kate's house number and Johanna picked up.

The Capitan explained everything that had happened; the reason Kate had been shot and also why Rick had. Johanna wanted to fly to NYC as soon as possible but the Capitan asked her not to. He told her that her daughter would be back home in less than two weeks and Johanna promised not to leave the country.

Jim had heard all the conversation and was now sitting on the couch comforting his wife.

**-xxx-**

At 10 o'clock, next morning, Lanie was entering Kate's room and she smiled at her friend, who was awake reading the paper.

"Kate!" She said and ran to meet her.

"Hello Lanie." She smiled at her.

"Don't you never ever scare me like that again. You hear me?"

"Sorry Lanie…" Kate said.

"It's ok Kate. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. But, where's Rick? What happened to him?"

Lanie froze. Kate had been shot first and she didn't know anything about Rick being shot too and now still in coma.

"I… Well Rick…"

"Lanie tell me…" Kate yelled knowing something was wrong, it was written all over her friend's face. "Lanie please. I know something is wrong… The doctor came early this morning and told me I was shot in the chest that's why I have this horrible scar" She explained and showed Lanie the scar. "They didn't tell me anything about Rick, and I know something is wrong, terribly wrong…" Kate said with tears running down her face.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it! =)**_

_**Please don't kill me again! Lol.**_

_**Reviews are appreciated.**_

_**Anna.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**This chapter is dedicated to Helena who is has just ended watching the House season finale and she's happy because he's alive. Also to my twitter buddy Ankara_caskett! =)**_

* * *

"_They didn't tell me anything about Rick, and I know something is wrong, terribly wrong…" Kate said with tears running down her face._

* * *

"Ok Kate calm down, I'm going to tell you the whole story but please let me talk."

"Ok…" Kate said trying to calm down.

"You were shot in the chest and after that, you fell unconscious. We still don't know why but the person that shot you also shot Rick, and now he's in the ICU, in coma…" Lanie said looking at the ground.

Kate ran out of words, she started to cry even harder.

"Kate I'm sorry… Rick's going to wake up someday not far, and you will be back together and will laugh about this situation."

"Lanie. Rick is in coma just stop saying stupid things… I have to see him." Kate shouted when the door opened and a doctor came in.

"Miss Beckett. Good morning my name is Dr. Hannah Reynolds."

Kate was still in shock. Lanie had just told her that Rick was in coma and that he had been shot too, she felt guilty.

"Good morning." Kate said whipping away the tears.

"Is everything alright? I can come back in 10 minutes if you two aren't done talking."

"No doctor it's ok. I have to go. See you later Kate." Lanie said and walked away.

"So Kate, I'm here to talk about Rick."

"Is he ok? Can I see him?"

"Well the operation went well but he's still in coma. You will be discharged tomorrow so before heading back home you can visit him."

"Thank you Dr. Reynolds".

"Everything is going to be good Kate, don't worry."

Kate nodded and as the Doctor closed the door she started to cry again. She knew that those guys wanted to kill her, and they didn't succeed; so they would try to do it again. They did shot her, but thank God, surgery went well. She was alright, feeling tired and sore, but Rick; he was in coma, and it was all her fault. He got shot because he was with her in Central Park.

**-xxx-**

In the afternoon…

"Detective, may I come in?" Gates asked standing in doorway.

"Sure Sir."

"So Beckett listen. I called your Capitan yesterday and we talked for a while. He told me that you should head to London as soon as you get off the hospital."

"But Sir I…"

"No buts detective. This is serious. The murderers found out you aren't American, that's why they tried to kill you and Mister Caste. So… as I was about to say… After talking to your boss, he called your parents."

"He did what?"

"Kate he had to."

"Mum won't let me go back to Scotland Yard… Jezz that's so not good… and my dad should be broken right now…"

"Detective please… You will catch a plane back to London tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. You hear me?"

"Yes Sir, but… What about Rick? I can't just leave him… He needs me by his side."

"Kate you have to get back and then your boss will decide. These guys have an eye on you, and I'm pretty sure that by now they know that they didn't succeed so they will try to kill you again like all the other victims; and we both know that you don't want to get yourself killed. Right detective?"

Kate nodded.

"A car will take you to the airport tomorrow. Here you have some clothes. You cannot go back to Richard Castle's house, it isn't safe…" Gates say leaving a bag on the couch.

"Sir you have to understand that I can't leave him here. He's my boyfriend for god's sake…" Kate yelled.

"Kate I know… but please follow the rules. I will personally talk to him whenever he wakes up and explain him the whole story. You have to understand that he isn't safe if you are around…"

She nodded and Gates said goodbye and left.

Gates was right, Rick was in danger with living with her.

**-xxx-**

"Kate how are you feeling?" Kevin asked walking in with Javi and Lanie.

"I'm good, a bit tired but feeling better." She answered.

"Well that's good." Lanie said.

"Guys I've been thinking and I really have to head back to London… I'm not safe here… If I stay they will kill me, and Rick… Well he's in coma and it's all my fault…" Kate explained looking at her friends.

"You weren't the one who shot him… He will be ok" Lanie said taking a seat beside Kate.

"No Lanie. I'm done. Rick has a life here, he is a famous writer and I just distract him, and I also have my life in Oxford. It was a mistake coming to the US again… a huge mistake that ended, me getting shot and Rick in coma… I just can't. I love him, like I've never loved anyone, but this is such a mess. Whenever he wakes up he will try to protect me and all he would do is put himself in danger again and I can't lose him. He was good before we met a month ago, and he will be great without me."

"Kate you're kidding right?" Lanie asked.

"No Len, I'm serious. It hurts, but it's the right thing to do."

"Kate, you can't just go back to Oxford like nothing happened… You know Rick would travel all the world, every single city and continent just to get you back, right?"

"I know… I will go away, far away… He's not safe around me. And his safety is the most important to me." She said and Lanie nodded knowing that Kate was half right. But the ME also knew Rick pretty well and he was the kind of guy that never gives up. He fought to bring Kate back, and he would be up to do it again.

"Kate, please don't go. We are a group, you can stay at the 12th so we could work together as a team." Kevin said.

"No Kevin. I'm sorry guys, but I really have to head back. My mum and dad would be worried. I will come back. I promise."

"Well Kate if that's your decision we accept it. But please come back soon." Lanie said. She knew Kate well and she was just running away because she was afraid to face the reality. She was scared and worried about Rick.

**-xxx-**

Next morning Kate was discharged. She asked if she could visit Rick and the doctor let her in.

She entered the room and saw Rick lying on the hospital bed. He was still asleep; he didn't look good, he had tubes all around his neck; but still managed to draw a smile on his face, or at least Kate saw him smiling, because that was something she loved about him.

She didn't want to leave but it was the right thing to do, even if her friends did not understand her, she knew Rick had to be alone, she wouldn't be able to see him suffer because of her.

She walked to his bed and took a seat beside him and grabbed his hand and squeeze it. Then moved her hand to his cheek to stoke it gently.

She felt tears running down her face as she stared at him. She was madly in love with that man; she didn't want to leave, but she had to.

She hugged him for two long minutes and finally broke apart to kiss him on the lips and saying.

_"I LOVE YOU RICK._" Whipping away the tears running down her face she took the letter she wrote to him last night and placed it under his phone that was on the table, right next to him.

Richard Rodgers; was written on the envelope.

* * *

_**I'm sorry today I post it kinda late but I had a busy afternoon. I apologize for the grammar mistakes, I'm so tired, but I didn't want to break the daily update tradition! =)**_

_**Hope you are still enjoying the story though it's kinda sad… But don't worry guys, I believe in happy endings! =)**_

_**Reviews are appreciated.**_

_**Anna.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Sorry I didn't update yesterday I wasn't feeling good. I have a busy weekend but I won't let you guys down and I will try to write whenever I can.**  
_

_**Thanks for the reviews =) You guys are AWESOME!**_

* * *

_Chapter 22_

* * *

_"I LOVE YOU RICK.__" Whipping away the tears running down her face she took the letter she wrote to him last night and placed it under his phone that was on the table, right next to him._

_Richard Rodgers; was written on the envelope._

* * *

Kate landed at Heathrow two days after saying goodbye to Rick and her new life in NYC.

She drove to Oxford where her parents were waiting for her. She sat down and talked to them and explained the whole story; the case, meeting all her old friends, the shot and Rick being in coma.

**-xxx-**

_At the Scotland Yard headquarter…_

"Detective Beckett is here Sir." The secretary said walking into Brian Danish's office.

"Bring her in."

Kate walked to the office. The Capitan was sitting on his big comfy chair checking some files.

"Good morning Sir."

"Hello Detective. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. Still a bit jetlagged but I'm fine."

"Listen Beckett. I'm so sorry I put you in danger in this case; I never thought those guys would come after you, neither shot you and your boyfriend. I'm sorry detective, I really am."

Kate looked at the ground remembering Rick still asleep in that uncomfortable bed, looking so pale and lonely.

"It's all good Sir. It was nice getting back and meet all my friends again, but I believe it wasn't the right time. I was afraid they would try to kill me for real the next time, so that's why I came and I couldn't put Rick in danger, not again."

"So Rick is your boyfriend right? He's the famous writer everyone talks about right?"

"Sir, I just don't want to talk about him, please." Kate said sadly. "So is there any new case?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid it's far away. I'm ok if you don't want to go this far because you miss being home…"

"The further the better. Tell me." Kate said thinking about being away from everyone and everything that had happened the two past months.

"So there have been problems with British tourists in Barcelona. The city is very popular and the British make the 40% of its visitors every year."

"And what's the problem with that?"

"There have been a huge number of kidnappings this past year of only British families or couples. There're no murders, not yet but I thought it would be great to work in something different, for you to recover."

"I take it. When am I leaving?"

"In two days. I will send you the information tomorrow. Now go back home and get some rest. I wish you all the best detective. I know you will do great in Barcelona."

"Thank you Sir, I think it's good not seeing dead people for a while and I will also improve my spanish."

"Keep in touch Kate."

"Thanks Capitan."

**-xxx-**

_In New York City…_

Lanie entered the hospital and walked to Rick's room. She silently opened the door and saw a happy Rick looking at her.

"Rick!" Lanie half screamed and ran to hug him.

"Lanie it hurts." He said as Lanie hugged him.

"Oh sorry. How are you feeling?" The ME asked.

"I woke up an hour ago. It hurts but I'm good. Lanie where's Kate?" He asked in a serious tone.

'Damn he asked the question I didn't want to answer…' Lanie thought. What was she supposed to say now, 'look Rick Kate's back to Oxford, she ran away because she was afraid of you not being safe around her…' No, she couldn't say that. She knew Rick would jump off the bed and take the first plane to London, even if he was hurt and wearing the hospital clothes.

"Lanie please… She let this letter under my phone". He said looking at it, still in the same place Kate had placed it. "I can't move much. Could you hand it to me so I can read it?"

"Ok, but Rick listen, I will let you read it alone because I have to head back to the morgue. Please don't try to make any stupid thing ok? Just relax and I'll be back in four hours, then we will talk about the letter. Just please, please don't try to do something stupid. You're still in the ICU, under medical control and still in pain."

"Lanie you scare me… Is Kate ok? I know she was shot but doctors won't tell me were she is or if she's ok. And I'm afraid something's wrong. I just want her to be here with me, I want to look at her and tell her that everything is going to be fine, that I just want her, that I love her and if that means we have to move from the States I will. I want her to be safe."

Lanie saw tears running Rick's face; he was so in love with Kate. Lanie loved the way he talked about her and also knew that as soon as he would read the letter he will be angry and wanting to go and find her.

"I will come back later. Now read the letter. I will leave you alone." Lanie said helping him to open the envelope and handing him the paper, all written with Kate's handwriting.

"Thanks Lanie. See you later."

"Anytime Rick. You look good."

He smiled and Lanie closed the door.

**-xxx-**

He stared at the paper, not reading it. He was afraid of what Kate had written. He remembered the last time he wrote to her, ten years ago were he remembered everything they had shared, were he said she would always be in his heart, that he would always be hers.

He finally started to read it.

_Rick,_

_I feel so bad writing this letter but I think it's the best thing to do. I woke up hours after the surgery and I wasn't feeling good, you weren't there with me. They told me you had been shot too, and I feel guilty about it._

_I will never forgive myself for this and I want you to know that I'm going back to England. It's the best thing to do, you aren't safe being around me and your safety is what matters the most to me. I know you are probably angry now because I just left, not waiting for you to wake up, and I'm sorry, so very sorry. I know I will regret myself for running away from NYC, from the guys and YOU._

_I don't want you to come and find me, I know you will and you are probably thinking on getting the next flight to Heathrow as soon as possible, but please don't do it. You have a life in New York, you were good before meeting me again two months ago and I know you will be good without be again. I want you to live your life, to succeed as a writer because you are really good at it (I finished your book, it's amazing). _

_Please Rick I know it hurts but don't try to find me, I will be working in a new case soon, probably far away._

_I don't want you to think I'm forgetting or erasing everything that had happened between us, because it's something I will treasure forever._

_I Love You Richard Rogers._

_Always yours, Katherine Beckett._

* * *

**_I'm sorry it's still kinda sad but I'm planning to get them back as soon as possible, coz I feel bad keeping them apart. Don't worry because tomorrow's my friend Carolin's Birthday and we're going to have a happy chapter, and so the day after tomorrow coz it's mine. So we will have the happy chapters I promised you._**

**_Thanks for following the story and for reviewing, all the Story alerts, etc. MEANS A LOT!_**

**_Have a nice weekend,_**

**_Anna._**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Chapter 23 guys! It goes to Carolin! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SISTER, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, ALLES GUTE, TANTE AGURI, MUCHAS FELICIDADES, MOLTES FELICITATS!_**

* * *

_I Love You Richard Rogers._

_Always yours, Katherine Beckett._

* * *

Rick let the letter fall on the floor. He was sad, devastated, angry, disappointed. He was mad but so in love with that woman that he couldn't help it.

He knew Kate was a tough girl but also was a woman after all, and all women, like it or not need someone by her side. Rick just wanted to stand up and run or swim to London, if needed. He just wanted to be near Kate, even if she begged him to not run after her, she sure wanted to.

**-xxx-**

Two days later Kate landed in Barcelona. It was warm. She took her belongings at the baggage claim and stepped outside the airport and hailed a cap.

The driver took her to her new place. She entered the apartment, 'it looks nice' she thought. It was located in the centre, close to the important building and symbol of Barcelona, "La sagrada familia" or known in English as Church of the Holy Family.

**-xxx-**

A week after Kate walked away from her life with Rick he was discharged. He entered the loft and it didn't feel the same, it was quiet and lonely.

"Richard!" Martha yelled running down the stairs. "Darling, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good mother, tired and it stills hurts, but I'm good."

"That's great kiddo. Where's Kate? I haven't seen her these days…" Martha asked and Rick turned around not wanting to answer that question. He walked through his office and then entered his bedroom. He opened the wardrobe and found Kate's clothes still hanging.

"Rick please talk to me…" Martha said standing at the doorway.

"She walked away because she thinks I'm in danger if she's around… We got shot for a reason and that's why she walked away…"

"Oh Rick, I'm sorry" Martha said walking up to him. "Everything is going to be alright kiddo."

"I don't know mother… I think I should go and find her, but I don't know where she could be…"

"Why don't you ask? Maybe call Johanna… she sure knows." Martha said and looked up to see her son. She knew he was broken.

"Good idea and it's still a good time to call." Thanks mother her said and kissed her cheek.

**-xxx-**

"Hello?" Johanna answered.

"Hi Johanna, it's Rick…"

"Hey Rick! Good to hear you. How are you doing?"

"I'm better, still in pain but much better. Johanna I…"

"Rick I know Kate it's been a coward, but believe me when I say that she just moved away because she cares about you, so much Rick. You have changed her during the time you've been together. She's a grown up woman and she loves you Rick, even if she's stubborn sometimes, she's in love with you."

"I know… that's why I want to go and find her… Do you know where she is?"

"I do… But she told me not to tell you. She knew you'd call."

"Johanna please… I can't live without her…"

"Ok Rick. I tell you but promise not to push for more clues."

"Fine." He said with a huge smile on his face.

"Beach, potato omelette, football and Gaudi."

There was silence for a moment and then Johanna spoke. "Time for you to be the detective now Rick."

"Thank you so much Johanna, really thank you!"

"Anytime Rick. She hung up and Rick ran to get his laptop.

**-xxx-**

He turned it on and opened Google. He stared at the screen for a while thinking about the four words Johanna had said. 'Beach, potato omelette, football and Gaudi' he repeated in his head.

'It has to be a place in Europe, maybe the Mediterranean coast, with the most beautiful beaches I've ever seen. Potato omelette… I have eaten this in some place… It's huge and round… Football, that coming from a lady living in Oxford means soccer. Football is the national sport all over Europe, but I have to focus in a Mediterranean country… Italy has a good league… I don't know about Greece and Spain does have one of the best leagues… That's it! The potato omelette is from Spain. I had it in Madrid, while doing the European book tour. And Gaudi? What does that mean? What is it? Or who is it…?' he thought.

He typed Gaudi in the Google's search bar. And a face of a middle-aged man appeared aside a Wikipedia link. He clicked on it and the page opened.

He read _'Antoni Gaudi,__ (25 June 1852–10 June 1926) was a Spanish Catalan architect and figurehead of Catalan Modernism. Gaudí's works reflect his highly individual and distinctive style and are largely concentrated in the Catalan capital of Barcelona…'_

"Kate's in Barcelona." He whispered.

He wanted to jump, scream, run… but he was still in pain and he had to be in perfect conditions to meet Kate again, in Barcelona.

**-xxx-**

"Mother!" Rick yelled walking to the living room.

"What's this excitement about…"

"I called Johanna and she told me some clues so I could find out where Kate is… So she said beach, potato omelette, football and Gaudi and I did a little research and found out the city she was talking about is Barcelona."

"Barcelona is a pretty nice city!"

"Sure it is! So I'm going to pack a bag, get the fight ticket and I'll leave tomorrow morning. Is that ok with you?" Rick asked excited to arrive to the city as soon as possible.

"Sure kiddo. I'm off to Vancouver for an audition. You go and find Kate."

"Thanks Mother." He said and entered his room again to pack a bag for him and another with Kate's clothes and the all girly stuff she had.

**-xxx-**

'Call to all the passengers of the flight P117 to Barcelona, gate 47.' A voice said through the speakers.

Rick queued like everyone else handing his boarding ticket and the passport.

"Good Morning Mister Castle. Welcome on board." A lady said as he handed his ticket entering the plane.

"Good morning."

**-xxx-**

He sat down in a first class seat and looked around, the flight was pretty full.

"Kate here I come." He said as the plane took off.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it! BARCELONA HERE WE COME! (I place the story in this city because I know a lot about it, and I'm kinda tired of always being NYC, not that I don't like it, but changes are good.) I hope this chapter made you feel better, happier! =)**_

_**I want to dedicate it to CAROLIN aka 11tournesol (on twitter) because it's her BIRTHDAY TODAY! So if you guys have the chance to tweet her do it (pretty please) because she's amazing!**_

_**Thank you for following the story.**_

_**Reviews are appreciated,**_

_**Anna.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**This chapter goes to my twitter buddy Bones_for_ever because it's her birthday and also mine, I'm 18 today! Hope you like this chapter, though it's shorted than the others.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

Kate closed the front door behind her and walked to the elevator; pressed GF button holding her bike aside her.

She had the day off and decided to go for a ride.

"Good morning Carlos". Kate said to the doorman.

"Buenos dias Miss. Beckett. Where are you going today?

"To the viewpoint. A friend told me it's the most amazing place to see the whole city."

"Sure it is. Have a nice day." He said opening the front door to Kate. She walked down a few steps and started riding up to the viewpoint that was about 6km form her apartment.

**-xxx-**

Rick had landed at Barcelona's international airport about 11pm. He had a nice flight.

Thirty minutes later he had his belongings and was outside calling Johanna.

"Hello Johanna."

"Hello Rick. So you found out I guess…" Johanna said smiling though the phone.

"I did. Just landed in Barcelona. Gaudi helped a lot! Thank you."

"Anytime Rick. So I guess you want the address now, don't you?"

"You know me well…"

Johanna gave Rick Kate's address and hung up. He took a deep breath and hailed a cap. He handed the driver Kate's address and 20 minutes later Rick was standing in front of a huge metal door.

He walked in, as it was opened and found a young guy sitting on a chair, behind a desk.

"Buenos dias Señor"

"uhmm Good Morning. Sorry I don't speak Spanish…"

"No problem Sir. May I help you?"

"Actually yes. I'm looking for Kate Beckett. I know she lives here… could you help me?"

"She's out at the moment. She's gone for a ride."

"Do you know where?"

"Yes, to the view point. It's an hour away if you're walking. But if you want I can call for a cab."

"That would be perfect. Thanks…"

"Carlos!"

"Thank you Carlos."

"Not a problem Sir. By the way, I'm a huge fan. You really have to write another book. I enjoyed the first one."

"Oh really? Thank you. I'm working on it."

-xxx-

Kate arrived at the viewpoint and sat in one of the banks where she could see all Barcelona and the sea.

It was so clam and quiet; there was a couple 20 metres away from her and they looked so cute that Kate couldn't help but think about Rick. She sure missed him and all she wanted to do is go back to New York with him, but at the moment she couldn't, she was working on a case and his safety was the most important to her.

**-xxx-**

Rick was on its way to the viewpoint. He was having a nice conversation with the taxi driver that was also a huge fan and Rick couldn't be happier.

"Mister Castle we are here. But I can't continue as the path is only accessible to bicycles and motorbikes. I'm sorry."

"Not a problem Gerard. I will walk."

"Follow the arrows and you will arrive at the viewpoint."

"Thank you man". Rick said and paid.

"Good luck mister Castle. Get that girl back."

"Thanks Gerard."

Rick closed the door and started walking, following the arrows.

Fifteen minutes later he could see some banks and the beautiful view of Barcelona. He saw Kate leaning on the bar that marked the end of viewpoint. She was lost in thought, looking at the horizon.

Rick was staring at her, looking at everything she was doing.

**-xxx-**

He didn't know if he should walk to meet her or wait until she noticed he was there.

He decided to wait; he didn't want to scare Kate, by walking to her.

**-xxx-**

Ten minutes Kate turned around to get back to her bike, that was resting on the bank, and that's when he saw him, leaning on a tree, hands inside the pockets, with the right foot in front of the left one and a lumberjack shirt.

She was speechless… 'How did he find me?' she thought.

Rick was staring at her with a smile all over his face, still leaning on the tree.

"Rick… What… How did you find me?"

"I'm so much of a detective Kate…!" He said flirting and she laughed.

* * *

_**I hoped you liked it!**_

_**I'm sorry this chapter is super short but as today is my birthday I barely have time to do things… I didn't want to break the daily update tradition, so here it is =)) Also sorry for any mistakes, I had to write pretty fast! =)**_

_**Thanks for following the story, meant the world to me!**_

_**Reviews are appreciated,**_

_**Anna.**_


	25. Chapter 25

**_I don't own Castle, just the story! =)_**

* * *

_previously: _

_"Rick… What… How did you find me?"_

_"I'm so much of a detective Kate…!" He said flirting and she laughed._

* * *

"Seriously Rick… What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"Kate, I woke up after the coma and you weren't there… I opened my eyes and all I saw was your letter…"

"You read it?"

"Of course I did…"

"Wasn't I clear? Rick, you aren't safe around me. The guys that shot us will try to kill me again… and if you are around me you're going to get killed too… and I couldn't bare that…" Kate said to Rick that was still leaning on the tree.

"Kate, listen… I don't care if I get hurt or shoot again. All I know is that I can't live without you. I'm not able to get out of bed in the mornings, I'm not even hungry…"

Kate was still in shock. How could did he find her? Was it a dream?... But, Why does it feel so good having him barely ten metres away?

They stared at each other for a long minute, just enjoying the situation and thinking about what to say next. Kate was trying to make up her mind, trying to think what was better to say. Either run to him and stay forever together, or kick him out, for his own safety. She sure wanted him close to her, being around him was everything she ever wanted and it was amazing, she felt protected, even if she was the one carrying the gun.

She fit very well in his arms.

He started to walk to her… really slowly. He didn't want to pressure her. He knew Kate needed time to think about things, and this one was really important. He took three steps and then stopped as he saw Kate lowering her head. 'That's not a good sign' he thought.

She lifted her head up again. She wasn't smiling but neither to serious. He started to walk up to her again; coming closer and closer, but then Kate started to walk backwards.

"Kate please… Talk to me. Say something and if you want me to leave just say it and you won't see me again, but please say something…".

"It's just so confusing… I tell you to please back up and you are here… I walked away, far away from you so you couldn't find me, and here you are… This has to mean something…. Why are you here?" Kate asked.

"Because I love you." He said and took another step. He was quite near now, only four metres away from her. He looked directly to her eyes and saw a tear running down her face.

"Rick…"

"Kate…" He said taking the few steps left. He was now standing in front of her; noses nearly touching. He lifted his hand and whipped away the tears running down her face. 'God she's beautiful' He thought.

"Rick… You… I".

"Yes Kate, that's exactly what we need. YOU and I." He said closing the distance between them and pressed his lips on hers holding her face gently.

Kate froze, she sure wasn't expecting that; she slowly started to respond to it. She placed her arms around his neck and Rick around her waist.

Kate pulled away. "You're putting yourself in danger Richard Rodgers…" She said smiling while he pecked her lips.

"You're worth it Katherine Beckett." And he kissed her again, this time more passionate.

"I'm sorry I left without saying a thing…".

"Don't worry Kate. We are together now, I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you Rick."

"I love you more." He said and grabbed her hand. "Let's go for a walk."

**-xxx-**

After talking a walk along the viewpoint Rick hailed a cab that drove them to Kate's apartment. She showered and put on some clean and nice clothes; grabbed her purse and a cardigan.

"Let's go Rick." She said walking out of her room. He was sleeping on the couch. 'He looks cute when he sleeps.' She thought.

She approached to him and softly whispered, "Rick… Rick… Time to go out…" she said stroking his cheek.

He rubbed his eyes and smiled when he saw Kate smiling at him.

"Sorry I fell asleep… Jet Lag kills me…"

"Not a problem Rick. Let's go. I'm going to show you around. Barcelona is such a big city."

"You're gorgeous." He said putting a lock of hair behind her ear.

"You're not so bad yourself Rick." She smiled and closed the door.

**-xxx-**

They took a taxi again and got to the city centre. They visited the Arts museum and walked to the famous "Passeig de Gracia" (that would me like the 5th Av. in NYC). They both looked so great. People noticed Rick was the famous author Richard Castle and some people stopped him to get an autograph or a picture. While he was flattering himself Kate just stared at him and listened to everything he said. How he talked to the people that came to him. He would normally take off his sunglasses so he could do eye contact to the person or people he was talking to; then he would ask for his or her name and sign a book or picture.

They continued walking down the street stopping in front fancy and expensive boutiques.

They had lunch at a japanese. The restaurant wasn't big or showy, but it was quiet and clam, just what they needed to talk things out.

**-xxx-**

Still having the desert Rick asked Kate if she'd like him to stay with her for a while.

"Rick are you sure you can stay here? What about your work?" She asked.

"Kate I'm a writer. I can write everywhere; and I really want to stay in Barcelona, with you."

"Then perfect. We have enough space in my apartment." She said and he smiled at her, standing up reaching to kiss her.

"Rick… I'm so happy we're back together."

"Me too love, me too."

**-xxx-**

They finished lunch and continued walking down the avenue, holding hands laughing and talking about random stuff. They were acting so natural and weren't afraid of paparazzi, they had each other and the rest didn't matter.

**-xxx-**

It was 8pm when they entered the Hard Rock Café and walked to get a table. Bon Jovi's famous song Always playing at the background, that, caused Rick and Kate to look at each other. This was probably their song, at least always was their word, a word that meant everything to them.

* * *

_**Hey there FOLKS! Hoped you liked this chapter. If you guys have any question about the distribution of Barcelona, as I'm going to talk about specific places in the next few chapters, just tell me. I'd be glad to help you!**_

_**Thank you for all the lovely reviews. I never thought I could get 140 comments, really; YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Also thank you for the Happy Birthday greetings, I loved them.**_

_**Reviews are appreciated.**_

_**Anna.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't upload yesterday… I was downtown watching the Spain vs. Portugal EURO 2012 match! SPAIN WON btw! I'm so happy we're in the FINAL! Sorry Portuguese Fans, penalties aren't fair sometimes. =)**_

_**Well hope you enjoy this chapter; I thought it would be great to write some happy caskett chapters, so let's se how it goes.**_

_**Thanks for reading, following the story and for all the lovely reviews! You guys are amazing!**_

_**Good Luck to all the German and Italian fans tonight! Let's see who will play against Spain!**_

* * *

_Previously:_

_It was 8pm when they entered the Hard Rock Café and walked to get a table. Bon Jovi's famous song Always playing at the background, that, caused Rick and Kate to look at each other. This was probably their song, at least always was their word, a word that meant everything to them._

* * *

After having dinner at the Hard Rock Café they went to get a drink at a famous all ice bar by the beach, at Barcelona's harbour, called Icebarcelona. The place was quite fancy. They had to dress in special clothes so they didn't freeze.

The place wasn't that big, only 20 people were allowed to be inside.

Rick bought the drinks, two mojitos to be exact and then walked up to Kate who was waiting for him, sitting on an ice table.

"This place is amazing Rick." Kate said.

"I know right? Someone once said to me that I could never leave Barcelona without having a drink here, and I must say he wasn't wrong, this place is awesome." Rick said looking around.

The place was quite dark, as with the lights the ice could melt. Music was on; music neither Kate or Rick had ever listened to before; Spanish music. It was a slow song so Rick took Kate's hand and walked her to the dance floor, where other couples were already dancing.

He placed his arms around her waist and Kate threw her arm around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. She could smell his cologne; it was intoxicating; that smell drove her crazy.

"Rick…" She whispered and raised her head to look at him.

"What?" He said and smiled at her rubbing her back.

"Thank you…"

"For what?"

"For everything… For being here with me, to not being mad at me after I walked away leaving you alone at the hospital; for taking care of me and making me feel safe in your arms."

"Always Kate. Being with you is all I want. But please promise me you won't walk away again…"

"I promise." Kate accepted and grabbed his hand walking back to their table.

"Speaking of walking away… How did you find me?" She asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out darling…"

"Oh Rick come on…"

"Ok… I called your mum."

"You called her? You really where that desperate?"

"I was. The love of my life had just walked away from me… What was I supposed to do?" Kate's jaw dropped.

"I am the love of your life?" Kate asked.

"You are." He replied and pecked her lips.

"So what did my mom said?"

"She told me four clues; Beach, potato omelette, football and Gaudi. At first I freaked out, what was that supposed to mean? But then I did a little research and I found out you were here, in Barcelona; so I took the first plane and here I am."

"Wow… my mum wanted to play with you…"

"She did… Though I have to admit I loved being a detective for a while."

"I bet you did. I'm so happy you're here Rick." Kate said stroking his hand.

"Me too Kate."

**-xxx-**

They stood out the ice bar and found people around their age queuing to enter a disco.

"Good memories huh?" Kate asked.

"Too many. Come on let's get in." Rick said grabbing Kate's hand.

They entered the place and saw the DJ at the right side of the room and people dancing; Rick, without leaving Kate's side walked to the bar counter.

"Two martinis please." Rick shouted, as the music was really loud.

"That would be 20 euros". The bar tender said.

"Rick, I'm paying for the drinks."

"No Kate…"

"Rick you paid lunch, dinner and the drinks at the ice club."

"I don't care. Just please let me invite you." Rick said and handed the bar tender a 20 euros bill.

"Here you have detective". He said handing her a martini.

"Thank you writer."

"Writer really?"

"Isn't that what you do?" She asked and he nodded.

They drank their martinis and then headed to the dance floor.

**-xxx-**

Rays of sun began to enter through the curtains.

Rick opened his eyes and looked at the lovely lady still asleep in his arms.

"Last night was amazing. I think we drank a little to much but it was worth it." Kate said and Rick smiled kissing her neck.

"So worth it. Make up sex is always worth it."

"It is…" she said and laughed. "It's not that we really broke up, well I did break us apart but then you came after me."

Rick didn't reply, he just pecked her lips and stood up looking for his boxers and shirt.

He walked to the living room and saw his boxers on the couch and his shirt on the floor.

Kate stood at the doorway wearing one of Rick's shirts and her shorts. She laughed when he saw him grabbing his clothes.

"Coffee?" he asked when he was all dressed up.

"Sure." Kate replied.

**-xxx-**

After a long bath both were dressed.

"Rick I have to got to work now. What will you do?"

"I'll just walk around. Do some shopping, because your fridge is empty and then I'll cook dinner."

"Sounds fantastic." She said and kissed him goodbye. "Rick let go… I'm late." She said between kisses.

"It's hard to stop kissing you Kate… But be prepared for tonight! Chef Rick is back in town!" He said and Kate laughed.

"Ok chef. I'll let you work. If something is wrong or you get lost call me. Ok?"

"I will. Now go." He said pecking her lips once again.

"Love you Rick."

"Love you more". "See you later." He whispered and she left.

* * *

_**Well guys, hope you liked it. Barcelona's harbour is famous for its clubs and discos, and the ice club I talk about really exists and it's an amazing place. Google IceBarcelona to check it out! =)**_

_**Sorry I'm uploading kinda shot chapters, but I'm pretty busy these days!**_

_**Reviews are appreciated!**_

_**ANNA.**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Hello again GUYS! So I really dunno where this chapter comes from but after my friend CAROLIN is devastated because Germany lost against Italy I thought I'd write a football/soccer chapter!**_

_**Congrats to all the Italian fans! Italy played really good!**_

_**I'm looking forward to the final SPAIN vs ITALY; it's going to be interesting! *Go Spain* lol! Well here you have the new chapter.**_

* * *

_"Love you Rick."_

_"Love you more". "See you later." He whispered and she left._

* * *

"Hey Rick I'm back!" Kate said opening the front door.

"Hey Kate. I just finished cooking dinner."

"Smells good. What did you do?"

"It's a surprise love." He said and Kate raised her eyebrows. "So did you arrest some one today?"

"Nope but we have some leads. We're getting closer to the bad guys."

Rick knew everything about Kate's case; they'd talked about it, the day before, while having lunch at the japanese restaurant. He was all excited about the story.

**-xxx-**

Kate had a shower and changed to comfy clothes, a Manchester United t-shirt and yoga pants.

"I didn't know you were a United fan…" Rick said when Kate walked in the kitchen.

"Well I'm not really a fan, I just like the shirt."

"Oh… But you like soccer?"

"It's called football Rick, here is football. And yes I like watching it."

"That's nice because I got us two tickets for the Barcelona vs. Man. United match tomorrow!"

"Really? I never thought I'd attend one of the UEFA Champions league matches!"

"You sound really excited!"

"Well I am." Kate said and Rick handed her the tickets. "You got us VIP seats? How did you get these tickets by the way… because they sold out all of them two weeks ago…"

"Well, I'm Richard Castle after all…" He said and winked at her.

"Sometimes I forget you are a famous writer." "So what did the chef cook?"

"Your gonna love it." Rick said taking the food from the oven, where it was keeping warm.

"Really Rick? Hamburgers?"

"Yeah Hamburgers!"

"I can cook that myself!"

"That hurt!" He said and then laughed as he looked at Kate's face. Then he leaned to kiss her, still smiling.

**-xxx-**

"Kate are you ready?" Rick asked sitting on the couch.

It was the match day. Kate was super excited and Rick, well he just got the tickets because he knew Kate would love to go the 'Camp Nou', Barcelona's stadium, to watch a match, a real match, not the TV one.

"I'm ready Rick, let's go." Kate said closing their bedroom door. She was wearing the United shirt.

"So I see your rooting for your team tonight huh?"

"Sure I am Rick."

"So we're having a huge deal because from now on I'm a huge Barcelona fan…"

"Oh really?"

"Uhmm." He nodded. "Tell you something… If Barcelona wins you have to cook every meal next week."

"And if Manchester wins we're flying to the UK to attend the second leg."

"You're on!" Rick said and both shook hands.

**-xxx-**

They took a cap that drove them to the stadium. They queued like everyone else and finally get to their seats.

"Wow Rick…The view is amazing from here."

"We can see everything". He said and stared at Kate's face. She was freaking out. The place was huge, there were people everywhere. Man U fans on one side and Barça's fans on the other. They were in the middle, in the VIP part of the stadium where only important people had access too.

Kate could see both presidents sitting on the first row, not talking much and trying to maintain a professional look.

**-xxx-**

"So..." Kate said smiling at Rick. "It looks like we're flying to Manchester in two weeks…"

"We are…" Rick said devastated because Barcelona had just lost but also excited to have some holidays with Kate, even if it was only for two days.

"Told you Manchester would win!"

"You were right Kate. I can't wait to go to Manchester. Barcelona is so going to win that game."

"Want to bet something?"

"I'm going to think about what to bet this time… Give me some days."

"Ok Rick." She said grabbing his hand and walking outside the stadium.

**-xxx-**

"I finished reading your book…" Kate said.

They had just left the stadium and all the United fans were screaming around.

"What do you think about it?"

"You definitely have to write another one! I loved it Rick. You have such a power with words."

"I'm flattered, thank you. I was thinking…"

"Shout out! Richard Castle is about to say something important." Kate shouted and Rick laughed.

"I was thinking… I… I could maybe write a book about your job. I mean I could shadow you around and you could be my muse."

"Wow… You would like to do that?"

"I'm a mystery writer, what's best mystery than your job?"

"You're right… I'd really like to accept it but you will have to talk to my boss about it."

"Really?"

"Year Rick really!"

"I love you."

"Love you more."

**-xxx-**

They walked for ten more minutes and then decided to call a taxi because Kate's place was pretty far away.

They arrived at Kate's place at 11pm.

"Rick wanna watch CSI? It's on tonight."

"Sure. Let's catch killers together." He said and sat down beside Kate. Placing his arm over Kate's shoulders.

"We really make a pretty good team huh?"

"We do. We are the perfect match Kate. I knew it when I first met you years ago, I knew it when you left to the UK ten years ago and I know we are now."

"I always knew we would eventually make it. We were really good together as friends but I like you better as my boyfriend…."

"…And you as my girlfriend" He finished the sentence. "and one day, Katherine Beckett, I'm going to get down on one knee and make you my wife." He said squeezing her shoulder.

* * *

_**Hoped you like it! You have to know that it's hurt me letting Manchester win the fictional match, because I'm a massive Barcelona fan, but I wanted to get Rick and Kate back to the UK asap! I had an awesome idea this afternoon, and let's me tell you this fic is going to be LOOOOONG!**_

_**As ALWAYS, Thanks for reading, commenting and following the story. Means the world to me.**_

_**Reviews are appreciated.**_

_**Anna F.**_

_**PS: sorry for any mistake. I'm exhausted and it's almost 1am! =)**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Hello guys! So I got nice response from the football chapter! I think it was funny! xD I'm a major football fan, as you may know! =) Well this chaptes follows the previous one, because I ended with a kind of cliffhanger and I want to continue it.**_

_**Sorry if there're mistakes! I'm in a hurry but I wanted to post the chapter before leaving!**_

_**Enjoy it! =)**_

* * *

"…And you as my girlfriend" He finished the sentence. "and one day, Katherine Beckett, I'm going to get down on one knee and make you my wife." He said squeezing her shoulder.

"You what?" Kate asked. She had listened to what Rick had just said; she couldn't hide the huge smile all over her face.

"I said…" Rick said facing her. He put his hands on her face, stroking her cheeks. "That one day I'm going to get down on one knee and marry you."

"I… uh…"

"Kate you don't have to answer me now… I said one day…"

"Ok…" She said and pecked his lips. "Want to go to bed? I'm tired."

"Sure let's go."

She wasn't ready to hear that, most of all, she wasn't expecting it. She knew Rick wasn't going to pressure her because he was such a gentleman, but why the words married to Richard Rodgers sounded so good?

**-xxx-**

"Good night love…" Rick said.

"Good night Rick!"

"Don't you think you can find me a nickname? Like I call you love…"

"It's kinda girly…"

"Oh come on Kate!" He laughed. "I want a nickname too!"

"Ok honey, I will search a name for you…" Kate said and Rick kissed her.

"You know what I learnt today?"

"What?"

"How people here say I love you."

"Oh really? How is it?"

"T'estimu, that means I love you."

"Sounds sweet."

"I know. Sounds so different. So listen… T'estimu is the catalan version and Te Quiero is in spanish."

"Both sound amazing Rick."

"You know what? Now I can say how much I care and adore you in three different languages… I love you I say it in English, T'estimu I say it in catalan and Te quiero in spanish…"

"And I can say Ti amo in italian or Ich liebe dich in german."

"Woww! Clever detective."

"Good night Rick."

"Good night gorgeous."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her hair and immediately fell asleep.

**-xxx-**

_**Two weeks later…**_

"Welcome back home Kate."

"Thanks Rick".

They had just landed in Heathrow. It was Monday and the Manchester United vs Barcelona match was the next day. Rick rent a car and Kate drove all the way to her house in Oxford.

_**-xxx-**_

"Mum Dad! We're home."

"Oh hello guys!" Johanna said coming down the stairs. "Jim is about to arrive."

"Hello mum!" Kate said and hugged her mum.

"Hey Katie, good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too mom."

"Hello Rick." Johanna said smiling at her daughter's boyfriend.

"Hello Johanna." Rick said back and hugged her.

"Good to see you again Rick. I'm glad you found Kate in Barcelona".

"Believe me, I'm glad too." Rick said and grabbed Kate by the wait pulling her closer and she kissed his cheek and mouthed 'Thank you' to her mum.

"You guys want something to eat? I just finished cooking lunch."

"Sure I'm starving." Kate said.

"Rick you can go and settle yours and Kate's things upstairs, in her room." Johanna said.

"Well I stopped at the hotel and left mine there… So I'm just going to leave Kate's."

"Oh… Really guys, Jim and I know you live together, so you're welcome to stay in".

"Really?" Rick said astonished. He looked at Kate; she was smiling. She liked how Rick was part of her family, actually he had always been, but know it was serious.

"Sure Rick."

"Okay then… I will go and get my stuff after lunch. Thank you Johanna, means a lot."

"Anytime Rick."

**-xxx-**

"So I heard you guys going to the game tomorrow?" Jim asked while having dinner. He couldn't make it for lunch because of work, but finally arrived home.

"Yeah we are." Rick said.

"You know, Rick's rooting for Barcelona…"

"Oh really?" Johanna asked.

"Yeah… Well actually I'm just rooting for them to make it more fun as Kate is a United fan." Rick explained and the Johanna and Jim laughed.

"I'm not a football fan but I think Barcelona is going to win tomorrow." Jim said.

"Oh thanks dad!"

"Barcelona is much better than ManU, Katie; you know that!"

"Dad you're not helping…" Kate said and everyone laughed.

They liked being together. They had fun and talked about everything and more. Kate and Rick explained their new life in Barcelona, the case stuff and then Rick explained his ideas for an upcoming book, the second and last of his brand new series. He preferred not talking about wanting to shadow Kate and her being his muse.

**-xxx-**

"Well guys we are off to bed."

"Good night mum, dad"

"Night" Rick said.

"Oh by the way… There's a concert at the mall tonight. Starts in an hour."

"Who's playing?" Kate asked.

"Olly Murs".

"He's playing tonight? What the hell are we still doing here? Let's go Rick."

"Who's this guy?"

"He's an amazing singer. One of my favourites."

"Ok let's go." Rick said and grabbed his phone and wallet.

"Bye. See you guys tomorrow morning." Johanna said.

"Bye." Kate and Rick said at unison closing the front door.

**-xxx-**

They arrived at the mall and there was a huge stage and people getting a seat to attend the concert.

"Want to get a coffee and then we can search for the perfect place?" Rick asked.

"Sure. There's a Starbucks coffee at the corner."

**-xxx-**

Olly had already sung 10 songs. Kate was going insane. She was singing out loud every single song and Rick loved to watch her sing; she had a gorgeous voice.

"Ok guys last song. This one is called Ask me to stay! Hope you like it." Olly said and

the crowd started to scream and he started to sing.

_'Ooh we caught the moon from the sky _

_And wrapped it up with the love that we found in our _

_eyes _

_And if the words don't tell me you love me _

_And if the night won't hold us as one _

_Now there is nothing left that can numb me _

_Do you love me or do I run _

_Why don't you ask me to stay? _

_Ask me to stay'_

Rick wrapped his arms around Kate's waist and kissed her hair. Kate's back was touching Rick's chest. They started to move following the rhythm of the music.

_'Why don't you ask me to stay?_

_Ask me to stay.'_

"Rick I ask you to please stay…" Kate said and Rick cut her off.

"…with you forever and ALWAYS." He finished and then made her turn around to face him and kissed her gently.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it! I'm seriously having so much fun with this story! I have lots of ideas and I want to write all them down!**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**Reviews are appreciated!**_

_**Anna.**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Hello again! Thanks for the lovely reviews! Wow you guys also like Olly! I love him, his voice kinda drives me crazy! Lol**_

_**Well enjoy the chapter, sorry for any mistake! =)**_

_**SPAIN WON THE EURO 2012! I'm so freaking happy right now! Congrats to all the Italians, you guys played really well! IMMA PROUD SPANISH!**_

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Rick I ask you to please stay…" Kate said and Rick cut her off._

_"…with you forever and ALWAYS." He finished and then made her turn around to face him and kissed her gently._

* * *

The sound of a hooter woke Rick and Kate that were still sleeping at 10am.

"Morning love". Rick said

"Morning handsome…" Kate said rubbing her eyes and kissing Rick's cheek.

"The damn hooter woke me up…"

"Same, but it's 10am so I think it would be great to move…"

"Can't we just stay… your bed is just too comfy and being here with you is the best!" Rick said.

"I think so too, but I'm starving and need coffee." Kate explained.

"Ok, just five more minutes! By the way the concert was amazing yesterday. Olly is such an amazing singer."

"I told you."

"My favourite song was Please don't me go." Rick said and pecked Kate's lips.

"It's my favourite too."

**-xxx-**

Rick and Kate stood out her room and went down the stairs to the kitchen, both still in pyjamas and messy hair. They entered the kitchen and saw Johanna reading the newspaper sitting on a stool.

"Morning guys". She said closing the newspaper and taking a sip of coffee.

"Hello mum!" Kate said kissing her mother's cheek.

"Morning Johanna." Rick said.

"I just made coffee and there, in that cabinet, you have some bread."

"I make the toast". Rick said and Kate took to mugs poured some coffee.

**-xxx-**

"Rick ready to go?"

"Yeah I'm finished. You can come in if you want" Rick said to Kate who was waiting for him outside the bathroom.

"Ok." Kate opened the door and saw Rick still wearing a towel around his waist; his hair was messy and wet. "Rick you told me you were finished."

"I just wanted you to come in…" He said and pulled Kate in for a kiss shutting the door with her body. She started to respond to the kiss pulling him closer and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Rick…" She whispered. "We… have… to… go" She said between kisses.

"You're no fun…" Rick said and started to kiss her neck and Kate moaned.

"Rick, it's getting late…"

"Ok let's go…" Rick said putting on his jeans and the Barcelona shirt.

The couple said goodbye to Johanna and Jim and left the house heading to Manchester.

**-xxx-**

"Ready to see your team lose?"

"We will see that Rick…" She said and smiled at him.

It was minute 80, the game was about to finish and Barcelona was winning 2-0, that meant they would get into the semi-final against Bayer.

Suddenly Kate's phone started to ring and she, without checking the ID answered.

"Hello."

"Hey Kate! How are you doing?"

"Oh hi Lanie! I'm good. You?"

"Never better." Lanie screamed.

"Ok… you seem super happy. What's up?" Kate asked and screamed "GOAL!" "Lanie can I call you later. I'm at the stadium with Rick and Manchester has just scored."

"Sure girl. Enjoy the match."

"Bye Lanie. Call you later." Kate said and hung up. "So, Rick we're on tie now…" Kate said with a mischievous smile.

"GOOAAL!" Rick screamed. Messi had just scored a goal; only five minutes left.

"Damn…" Kate said and Rick turned to face her. He pecked her lips and pulled her closer for a hug.

"I'm sorry love… Manchester will win next year."

"No problem Rick… I know they will."

**-xxx-**

The match finished and it took them half an hour to leave the stadium.

It was 10.15pm, they were hungry, so decided to go to a restaurant.

They found an Italian and went in.

They had dinner and then Kate decided to pay the meal. Rick tried to convince her it was fine for him to pay it, but he finally let Kate invite him.

**-xxx-**

They arrived at Kate's house at 12am.

"Want a drink?" Rick asked.

"Sure. Can you prepare it? I have to call Lanie."

"Of course. You wait here, I'll be right back." Rick said and entered the house and Kate sat down on the porch couch.

"Hey Len! It's Kate."

"Hello Kate. How did the match go?"

"Barcelona won…" Kate said in a sad tone.

"Sorry girl, but no worries I have news, happy news."

"Really? What's up?"

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!" Lanie said shouting through the phone.

"You're getting married?"

"I am!" Lanie said still screaming.

"Wow girl! Congratulations!" Kate was so happy for her friend and even if they were speaking through phone she could imagine Lanie. "So, when are you guys getting married?"

"In two weeks! You and Rick will come right? Because I'm not getting married if you guys are not here."

"Sure Lanie! Wouldn't miss it. Thank God we have a job that does not require office work, so don't worry Lanie, we will be there."

"Awesome! So we're getting married in a small chapel in Lowville, where Javi's parents live now."

"Perfect place Lanie." Kate said and saw Rick standing in front of her handing her a glass of scotch. "Oh hey love…" Kate said to Rick. "Thank you." She said and accepted the drink. "Talk to you tomorrow Lanie. I'm going to talk about it to Rick now."

"Bye chica."

"I'm so happy for you girl. Say hello to Javi and congrats again." Kate said and hung up.

"Congrats? What happens?" Rick asked confused.

"Lanie and Javi are getting married in two weeks."

"Wow really?" Rick asked astonished.

"Yeah…"

"I'm so happy for them." Rick said.

"Me too…" "So, they want us there… Do you think we…" Kate said and Rick cut her off.

"We are sure going Kate. I will get us the plane tickets tomorrow."

"Perfect. Thank you Rick." Kate said and wrapped her arms around her waist and laid her head on his chest.

"I love you Rick."

"Love you too Kate, so much." Rick said and kissed her hair.

* * *

_**Well guys here you have a new chapter! Hope u liked it! Sorry it's kinda short, but I had a busy day!**_

_**Rick and Kate are going back to the US, what will happen there? We will see.**_

_**As ALWAYS, thanks for reading and following the story, means a lot!**_

_**Reviews are appreciated,**_

_**Anna F.**_


	30. Chapter 30

**_Chapter 30 guys! I never thought I could write this much... WOW! I'm so happy right now! Well so here it goes! Sorry it's kinda late today but I had a pretty busy day and though it's nearly 2am I decided to write a chapter! So I previously apologize for any mistake._**

**_Enjoy it!_**

* * *

_"I love you Rick."_

_"Love you too Kate, so much." Rick said and kissed her hair._

* * *

The next few days Kate and Rick stayed in the UK as she didn't have to go back to Barcelona for a while.

They had visited Kate's Capitan, who had agreed in letting Rick follow Kate for research as long as they would stay professional. The Capitan admitted being Rick's fan and the writer promised to send him a copy of his every new book.

Kate was happy about the idea of having Rick around, all the day, she couldn't wait to finally start working together, but she was worried about his safety. He had been shot, because she was with him; and that scared her.

He was ready to help Kate out, just thinking about being around her all the time made his heart skip a beat. He knew that they would have to stay professional, but that wasn't a huge deal as it something both could do. They were a couple, yes, but they were also best friends, they knew how to pretend, to leave a professional distance at work.

He was scared of being shot again, or Kate being hurt but they had survived and they would do so again.

**-xxx-**

"Rick I just realised I don't have a beautiful dress to wear on Lanie and Javi's weeding…" Kate said when they started to pack up to leave to New York the following morning.

"I'll buy you one when we arrive. We have two days in the city before leaving to Lowville."

"I had the perfect dress… damn…"

"We could always go to Barcelona and then directly to JFK."

"No Rick's that's insane."

He laughed. "We could do it, but I agree… tell you what… Let me buy you a dress."

"Rick you can't just keep paying things for me…"

"Sure I can." He said and Kate gave him a look. "Kate, I really want to buy you a dress, as a present."

"But my birthday isn't close…"

"Then it will just be a boyfriend-girlfriend kind of gift."

"Rick… Normal guys buy flowers or simple necklaces…"

"Well, I'm not a normal guy…"

"I won't make you change your mind, won't I?"

Rick shook his head and stepped closer to her.

"It would be like the 2002 graduation dance when I got you that beautiful blue dress…" He said wrapping his arm around his waist.

"You were already a gentleman…"

"and you have always been my lady…" He finished the sentence and kissed her. It began as a gentle kiss but it started to get more passionate.

They were alone at home; Kate's parents had gone out and they won't be coming home until late afternoon.

"Rick, this just feels so awkward…"

"Shhh Kate don't speak…" He said and took Kate's shirt out and she started unbuttoning his.

**-xxx-**

"Hey guys, we're back!" Johanna screamed opening the front door and walking to the living room were they found the couple sleeping on the couch with Love Actually on the TV screen.

"Jim, don't make too much noise…" Johanna said to his husband.

"Ohh… What a flashback! We found them sleeping like this months ago."

**-xxx-**

Rick and Kate had prepared dinner before falling asleep on the couch so Johanna just had to reheat it.

They had finished dinner; Rick was doing the dishes and Kate cleaning the kitchen. Johanna and Jim excused themselves and went to bed. They were exhausted after a long day hiking with their friends. They used to do an excursion once a month; it was their way to spend sometime together and being away from the real world for a while.

"You know what I was thinking about…?" Rick said.

"What?" Kate asked.

"That I have to take you to that village your parents went three months ago, when we met at the university."

"Oh yes. I remember them explaining how beautiful it was. I can't remember the name right now, but we can ask them tomorrow."

"Good idea. We can visit it during summer vacations."

"That would be perfect." Kate admitted and pecked Rick's lips. "Want to go to bed?"

"Sure. We have to wake up at 10am tomorrow. The plane leaves at 9pm so we will arrive at night there."

"Perfect timing. Now let's go, I'm so tired of doing absolutely nothing…". Kate said and Rick lifted her up and started to walk through the living room and then up the stairs.

Kate didn't like being treat like a princess much, but this details he had with her made her love him even more.

**-xxx-**

"Well guys, have a wonderful time in the States and be careful!" Johanna said recalling what happened last time they had been there together.

"Sure mum no problem."

"Oh and say congrats to Lanie and Javi." Jim said hugging his little girl and then shaking Rick's hand.

Johanna hugged Rick and then Kate.

"Kate, remember to call when you arrive."

"Sure mom." Kate said and started to walk to the car carrying her purse and luggage.

"Take care of her Rick." Jim said sacking hands again.

"Always Jim."

"Thank you." He said and Rick nodded.

**-xxx-**

"Rick, wait. I want to get the HELLO magazine. I hate long flights."

"Ok. I'll just wait here."

Kate came out the Relay shop handing the magazine that had them on the front page. She was breathless; she never expected to see her face on a magazine, never. But there they were, on the front page holding hands, and looking cozy walking around Barcelona. 'Back together' was the title.

"Rick! Wonder who's on the front page in the Hello magazine?"

"I don't know honey, I'm not a fan of gossip. But I guess, Brad Pitt? Or Clooney?"

"Nope love, you're mistaken. We are."

"WE?" He yelled making a few people turn around to face them. "Opss… sorry…!"

"Yes, we are. There's a long reportage inside."

"I'm sorry Kate…"

"Not a problem Rick. It's going to be interesting reading it."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

**-xxx-**

They landed in JFK eight ours later and it was cloudy.

They hailed a cab and went straight to Rick's apartment.

"Hey kiddo! Your back! Missed me?" Martha said not knowing Kate was there too.

"Hello mum! Kate's here."

"Oh Kate! Great to see you again." Martha said coming to meet them. She hugged Kate and then her son.

"Good to see you too, Martha." Kate said.

"So what are you both up to this time?"

"Lanie and Javi are getting married in two days."

"That's nice!" Martha said. "When are you guys going to tie the knot?" She asked and Rick looked at Kate, she was blushing and smiling. 'Good sign' he thought.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it.**_

_**Reviews are appreciated.**_

_**Anna F.**_


	31. Chapter 31

**_Hello FOLKS! Chapter 31! Thanks for all the lovely reviews!_**

* * *

_"So what are you both up to this time?"_

_"Lanie and Javi are getting married in two days."_

_"That's nice!" Martha said. "When are you guys going to tie the knot?" She asked and Rick looked at Kate, she was blushing and smiling. 'Good sign' he thought._

* * *

"What mum you want us to go away so you could get the loft for yourself, right?" Rick asked grinning.

"That would be also nice, but I just want you two to be happy."

"Thank you Martha." Kate said.

"Well kiddos, I'm off. I have a date!" She said doing a little dance.

"Have a good one mother."

"Don't wait for me, see you tomorrow." Martha said closing the front door.

**-xxx-**

Rick and Kate were sitting on the couch, not talking, just lost in thoughts, until Rick spoke.

"So Kate… we didn't read our reportage on the Hello magazine…"

"Oh yeah… I still can't believe we slept most of the time on the plane…"

"Means that we needed it… So wanna check it out?"

"Sure." Kate said attempting to stand up.

"I'll go get it. You sit down and relax." He said, kissed her hair; then stood up and walked to their bedroom. Kate's purse was on the bed. He opened it and took the magazine out; he checked the front page for a moment.

'We do look great together.' He whispered.

He sat down beside Kate and opened the magazine. Their reportage was on page 10 and it was five pages long.

They started reading it. There were photos of them walking around Barcelona, holding hands or arms wrapped around each other, also entering restaurants or stores, even pictures of them walking along the beach, admiring the sunset.

Then there were pictures of Rick and Kate alone; Kate working and Rick walking outside the super market.

"I really am ruggedly handsome, aren't I?"

Kate gave him a look. "Yes Rick you are." Kate accepted and Rick pecked her lips.

"I may be, but you are the most beautiful woman on this planet…"

"Then we make a pretty charming couple!"

"We do." Rick said and turned the page. There was a double page size picture of both. Rick had a hand on Kate's tummy, and her hand was on his; both were staring at each other with a huge smile on their face. The headline said: 'Is Richard Castle's girlfriend, Katherine Beckett, pregnant?'

"I'm what?" Kate screamed.

"That's not good… I'm sorry Kate…"

"This is not your fault Rick…"

"You're not pregnant aren't you? I mean it would be great if you are but not that we are expecting it…"

"I haven't done any test but I don't think so…"

"Kate I don't want to pressure you, but why don't you take one of those tests tomorrow?"

"I will. Sorry I'm just a little freaked out… How can they say things that aren't true…?"

"I'm sorry Kate, really… But that's their job, that's what paparazzi do. They invent stories…"

"I know Rick. And please don't get me wrong, I'd love to have a baby with you, but I like to keep it private, I have to learn to deal with all the gossip thing…"

"You would like to have a baby with me?" Rick's jaw dropped when he heard Kate said those words.

"I'd love to, Rick."

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world!" Rick said and kissed Kate. "and I love you, more than you can ever imagine."

"Believe me, I can imagine. I love you that much too."

**-xxx-**

_Next morning…_

10pm.

Kate woke up and Rick wasn't there. There was a note on his side of the bed.

_Morning beautiful, _

_I'm off to get you a dress. Lanie texted and said she would come to get you out for breakfast and have some girl talk._

_I will meet you later, 1.30pm at Remy's for lunch._

_Love you,_

_Rick._

_-xxx-_

Suddenly Kate heard someone knocking on the door. She jumped out of bed and opened the door.

"Hey Kate!"

"Hey Len!"

"Sorry I jwoke you up, but I called Rick and he told me to…"

"No problem Len. Give me 10 minutes and we can go." Kate cut her friend off.

**-xxx-**

"So…" Lanie started to say. "I saw you both on the Hello magazine front page… and I also read the article…"

"Lanie, I'm not pregnant, as far as I know… That pic was taken walking around Barcelona. Rick had just said something sweet and that's all."

"I believe you, but Kate what do you mean as far as I know…?"

"Well Rick and I… I don't know Lanie. We always use protection but there was a time we didn't… Yesterday we talked about it and I promised Rick I would take a pregnancy test but I'm scared."

"You don't have to be…"

"I'm not scared of being pregnant… is just that we have never talked about it before and I would love to have a baby with him but I think it's kinda early…"

"Finish your coffee. Then we will go to the pharmacy and then back to my place, as it is near, and you do the test." Lane explained and Kate nodded.

**-xxx-**

Twenty minutes later they were entering Kate's apartment.

"The bathroom is at the end of the corridor. Take your time, I'll be here."

"Ok."

Kate entered small room and seated on the floor. She was scared but the idea of having a child with Rick sounded lovely.

She took the gadget out of the box and did the test.

**-xxx-**

Ten minutes later it was done. Kate walked out the bathroom and went to meet Lanie in the living room.

"Lanie…" Kate said shyly.

"You got the result?" The ME asked.

"Yep…"

* * *

_**Don't kill me, PLEASE! **_

_**Thanks for reading, as always! So I wanna know if you guys you like a pregnant Kate or not… Let me know, please!**_

_**I want to thank my friend CAROLIN. She tweeted me 'Now I want to know what's written in the reportage about Rick and Kate ;)' and **__**thanks to her I got to write this chapter; she wanted to know what was the reportage about and then the idea of Kate's pregnancy popped in my head. I didn't want to talk about the Hello magazine thing but then I though it would be sweet!**_

_**Reviews are appreciated =)**_

_**Anna F.**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**READ THIS PLEASE! :) **__**Hello again. I'm going to explain this new situation. I ended yesterday with a massive cliffhanger coz I didn't know what to do with Kate, I honestly don't think if it's better to get her pregnant or not. I've asked you guys and you've been extremelly helpful. Some of you want a caskett baby and others think it's too early; so I think I'm gonna use the idea I've always had in mind, that more or less accepts the two points of view. Hope you like it! AGAIN, THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND OPINIONS!**_

_**I already know what's going to happen in the next chapters and I want to thank Nina K and Jessica for helping me! Thank you girls, Really!**_

* * *

"_You got the result?" The ME asked._

"_Yep…"_

* * *

Kate walked home, from Lanie's apartment, for thirty minutes when she finally reached Rick's loft.

She didn't expect that result, but she would have to accept it.

She was about to open the front door when she felt a hand on her waist, making her to turn around.

"Hello there". Rick said kissing her.

"Hi Rick…" Kate said not looking at him.

"Hey… what happens? You don't look good…"

"Can we just go home? I need to talk to you."

"Sure. You're scaring me…"

"Everything is fine, more than fine actually…"

"Ok let's go." Rick said and grabbed Kate's hand; in the other hand he was carrying Kate's dress, for the wedding, and a new pair of shoes.

**-xx-**

They entered the loft and Rick hanged the dress on the coat rack and then took a seat beside Kate, who was already sitting on the couch.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Rick asked

"I… well I met Lanie before. We had a coffee and we talked about the Hello magazine reportage. I explained her none of the things about me being pregnant were true but then I realized we didn't use protection one day and she encouraged me to dothe pregnancy test and…" Kate said and looked down at her hands.

"And… Kate you can talk to me… It would be grand, whatever the result is… Look at me…" Rick said placing his thumb on Kate's chin and lifting her head up. She smiled at him and blushed. "I love you Kate and I will no matter the result."

"Thank you Rick!" she said and dropped her head onto his shoulder. "The result is…"

"Is…" He said and smiled at her, the smile that made her weak at the knees.

"Positive… I'm pregnant Rick!" She said and some tears appeared in her eyes.

"Oh my! Really? I'm going to be a dad?"

"Yeah Rick you will…" She sad and he hugged her.

"You're going to be an amazing mother Kate. We will be great parents, I promise."

"Thank you Rick. I've been for three weeks now."

"Three weeks? Hello little bug" Rick said touching Kate's tummy and she giggled. "Oh and Kate. I would like to keep it private, I mean from the press."

"Of course. We won't tell anyone, well Lanie knows. We can tell you mum and my parents."

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Rick said staring at her. He was so happy. He didn't expect to be a dad this early but having a baby was nothing but the best thing it could ever happen to him. He closed the distance and kissed her, gently, slowly, letting her know how much he loved her, how happy and excited he was.

They broke apart.

"I love you". They said at unison.

**-xxx-**

They where having dinner when Rick remembered he had bought Kate a dress.

"I got you a dress this morning…" Rick said.

"Really? Can I see it?"

"Sure. Wait, I'll go get it."

Kate smiled at the fact that Rick had bought her a dress. He had before, years ago and she had to admit he had an excellent taste.

"Here it is". Rick said entering the kitchen with the dress, still covered, in one hand and another bag in the other hand.

"Take the cover off Kate." Rick said and Kate did so.

She stared at the dress and then back at Rick.

It was a light brown dress, knee-length. Thin straps, so she could show her perfect shoulders.

Rick started to walk up to her taking the shoes out of the box.

He handed her a pair of dark brown high heels.

"Wow Rick… I… Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me Kate."

"Still, thank you. The dress is beautiful and the shoes wow… You know me well."

"Better than I know myself." He said and she moved close to peck his lips. "Thank you." She said again.

"Oh I almost forget…" Rick said pulling back from their kiss. "I got you this too." He said and put his hand on his pocket and took a necklace. I had leather straps and at the centre a metal ring that had written Rick&Kate at the back.

"You didn't have to Rick."

"I wanted to Kate. I saw it and I thought it was perfect for you."

"I love it Rick. Thank you." She said and turned around to let Rick tie the necklace.

"Looks perfect" Rick said and Kate smiled shyly.

**-xxx-**

"Rick wake up!"

"I'm up… just please 5 minutes more…"

"Rick we can't… Today's the wedding."

"Damn… True! Come on!" Rick said jumping off the bed. "Fancy a quick shower?"

"Sure." She answered and winked at him.

**-xxx-**

Kate was doing the make up, already wearing her new dress, while Rick was in the dresser getting ready.

He walked out the room and walked to Kate who was combing her hair.

She stood up when she heard he was getting closer.

"You look stunning Kate…"

"Thank you Rick. You look fantastic."

"Thanks. See, my tie matches your dress."

"Cute."

Rick helped her to put her shoes and then grabbed her hand to walk off the building.

"You know what I love?" She asked.

"Me?"

"Yeah I love you, but I like that even if I wear high heels, you're still taller than me."

He smiled and kissed her check.

**-xxx-**

Rick drove to the little village that was two hours away from the city. Kate had fallen sleep.

They stepped out the car and Rick offered Kate his arm and she accepted; they walked, arms linked to the small chapel.

There they found Javi and Lanie's parents, who immediately recognised them.

"Hello Rick, Kate". Javi's dad said.

"Hello Mr. Esposito. Good to see you all." Rick said and shook hands with everyone, so did Kate.

"Lanie told be you're dating! I just want you to know that you look amazing together." Lanie's mother said making Kate blush. Rick pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Helen." Kate said smiled at Lanie's mom.

After talking with their friend's parents Rick and Kate entered the chapel and found Espo, walking around looking nervous.

"Hey Javi." Rick said hugging his friend. "Calm down, everything is going to be ok."

"Thank you bro."

"Hello Javi." Kate said and he kissed her cheek.

"Hey Kate. You look amazing."

"Thank you Javi. You look great too. How's Lanie?"

"I haven't seen her. I'm not allowed; she's with her sister, working on the dress and everything."

"Then I shouldn't interrupt."

"I'm sure she would love to see you Kate." Javi said and she nodded.

"Sure love, go. I'll be here with Javi."

"Ok. See you later." Kate said. She pecked Rick's lips and walked up the stairs.

* * *

_**Well so here it is! Let's see what happens at the wedding. Hope you liked the chapter!**_

_**Thanks for reading,**_

_**Reviews are appreciated,**_

_**Anna.**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you for reading, following and reviewing the story! Means a lot!**

* * *

"_Sure love, go. I'll be here with Javi."_

"_Ok. See you later." Kate said. She pecked Rick's lips and walked up the stairs._

* * *

The ceremony went perfect. Lanie was wearing a white long beautiful dress and her hair leaning on her shoulders. She looked beautiful. Rick had been holding Kate's hand all the ceremony and thinking of how it would be to be married to her. He sure wanted to get down on one knee and ask her the question, and now that she was pregnant was a pretty good timing, but he didn't want people to think he was only marring her because of little bug.

But he loved her, and wanted to marry her.

'Is it too early?

Is she ready?' he thought.

**-xxx-**

The ceremony had been quite private, only family and some friends but when they arrived at the party, other people waiting for them to arrive; friends from college, others from work like Victoria Gates, Fin and Nico, with their girlfriends.

Rick was talking to some older friends from school while Kate chatted to Lanie.

"You look stunning Lanie." Kate said hugging her friend.

"You too Kate. I love the dress."

"Rick bought it yesterday; also got be the shoes and this necklace."

"He bought it? You didn't go with him?"

"Nope. I was with you, remember?"

"Oh yes. What did he say about the baby?"

"First of all no one has no know about the baby, not even Javi." Lanie nodded. "He's so happy Len, he didn't expected it but I could say he nearly cried."

"That's so sweet". Lanie said.

"Who is so sweet?" Rick asked standing behind Kate.

"You honey, you." Kate said turning around to kiss him.

"Lanie your parents are asking for you." Rick said to her friend and she left.

**-xxx-**

The night went on pretty well. Dinner was delicious also the cake, made of chocolate and cream.

They danced quite a lot too and at 3am people started leaving the party and by 4am only the married couple, Kate and Rick, Jenny and Ryan and other friends from college, were left.

Rick was talking to Kevin and Jenny and Kate was somewhere, maybe with Lanie and other women.

"RIIIICK." Kate suddenly screamed when the sound of a shoot made everyone stop and focus their eyes on Kate and the dark skin man that was jumping in front of her to stop the shoot.

Rick turned around and saw Kate lying on the floor and the black man beside her.

"Kate, Kate! Look at me…"

"Rick…? I'm… I'm fine… the bullet didn't reach me." Kate said and Rick hugged her.

Kevin ran to the black man still lying on the floor.

"Sir, are you ok?" Kevin asked the mysterious man who was breathing, but barely moving.

"I… I am." He said unbuttoning his shirt. "I'm wearing a vest."

"Thank God!" Kevin said. "You want me to help you get up?"

"Sure."

"Here, take a seat." Kevin said holding the man.

"Thank you."

Lanie ran to Kate and saw she was fine. She was in shock, it was her wedding and someone had been shot.

Rick helped Kate get up and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so glad that you're ok… I thought you had been shot… again…"

"It's ok Rick. I'm fine." She said hugging him.

Everyone gathered around the mystery man.

"Are you ok?" Kate asked.

"Yeah I'm fine detective… I'm here to protect you."

"You what?" Kate asked.

"Could I talk to you and Rick Castle?" He asked.

"Sure, let's get out of here." Rick said holding Kate's hand.

"Kate, should we come?" Javi asked.

Everyone was in shock, they didn't know why someone just got in the building and tried to shoot Kate; and then there was the mystery man that no one knew about…

"No guys. Wait inside." Kate said.

**-xxx-**

Rick, Kate and the mystery man walked into a room and there was Kate's boss, Brian Danish.

"Hello detective." The Capitan said.

"Sir can someone please explain me what's going on? I nearly got shot again… and then he appeared…" Kate said pointing at the mystery man.

"Kate, listen!" The Capitan said. "He's Roy Montgomery, he's a private detective of Scotland Yard, and he has been following you around while you're in the States, to protect you." The Capitan paused for a second and continued talking. "Kate the guys that shot you a month ago are still out there and all they want is to catch you…"

"But Sir why?" Kate said still holding Rick's hand.

"You remember the case in Germany?" He asked and Kate nodded. "Well they are part of that team but they only work in the States. You closed the case but these guys want to re-open it again and if you are around it's impossible for them to do it."

"So your basically telling me that they want to kill me so that they can re-open the case?"

"Yes."

"But Sir, I can't live thinking that someone wants to kill me, I won't be able to get out of my house…"

"That's why I'm here. Kate I'm giving you three months off, so another team can close the case and when everything's finished you can come back."

"I… Can I talk with Rick for a second?"

"Sure. We'll come back in ten minutes. You two talk."

**-xxx-**

The Capitan and Roy left the room.

"Kate, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know Rick. Being a detective is my life, well you're above everyone, but I mean that I really like the job, it's part of who I am. But I don't want to live knowing that someone wants to kill me; I would put you in danger and I can't do that, not now that I'm carrying bug." She said looking at her flat tummy.

"I totally understand, but I don't want to keep you off your job…"

"Rick I think it's the best… three months isn't much and I will have time to be with you…"

"Are you sure about it?"

"Yes I'm sure. I just want to be with you. No distractions, just us and little bug." Kate said and pecked his lips.

They stayed there in each other's arms until the Capitan and Montgomery entered the room.

"So Kate what did you decide?"

"I followed your advice Sir. I'll be off for three months."

"Good choice detective. I think it would be great for you to keep living in Barcelona or Oxford, both are great, but not in the States. It's for your safety Kate, and Rick's too. I don't want to lose the best detective on the team."

"Thank you Sir, and thank you Roy for saving me." Kate said and shook hands with both and then Rick did the same.

"Rick, take care of her." The Capitan said.

"I will Sir." He said closing the door behind Kate and walking back to the party.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it! I know you didn't see that coming but the idea popped inside my head some days ago and I though it was pretty insane but also pretty interesting.**_

_**Thanks for reading and following the story.**_

_**Reviews are appreciated.**_

_**Anna F.**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Hello GUYS! How's everyone! Well Here's the new chapter! I was planning the baby thing a little different but my friend MAT told me to please not write my idea so here's the result!**_

_**Thanks for all the lovely reviews, you guys are amazing, seriously. Every review I read draws a smile on my face. You're seriously AWESOME! ;)**_

_**I want to previously apologize for any mistake, it's nearly 1am and I'm pretty tired…**_

_**This chapter goes to Carolin, Jo and Mat! THANK YOU girls, REALLY!**_

* * *

_"Rick, take care of her." The Capitan said._

_"I will Sir." He said closing the door behind Kate and walking back to the party._

* * *

**_Two months later…_**

Kate and Rick had been living in Barcelona since they flew back from the States after Lanie and Javi's wedding.

Before catching the flight they talked to Martha about the baby and she couldn't be any happier. 'I'm going to be a granny' She screamed and then hugged Rick and Kate. The actress had promised to fly over to Barcelona to visit them from time to time.

They took a plane to London and visited Kate's parents and also gave them the unexpected news about the baby.

Jim was kind of scared at he beginning and Johanna was very excited, she even cried.

'Jim we're going to be grandparents. We're growing up honey' She said and hugged Kate and Rick. Kate was happy seeing her mum so into it.

'I can't wait to for the baby to be born. We will fly to Barcelona, I wouldn't miss it.' She explained.

Now they were in Barcelona, living as a normal couple, like everyone else. Rick had published his new book, which had had great reviews. Everyone loved it but also were sad because it was the last book of the series.

He wanted to start a new project while shadowing Kate, but as she was off the case for a while he couldn't.

**-xxx-**

"Morning handsome." Kate said walking inside the kitchen and wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her chest on his back.

"Hi." He said turning around to kiss her Good morning. "You slept well?"

"I always sleep beyond well when I'm in your arms…". She said and kissed him back.

"Love you." He whispered on her lips.

"Love you more." She said and pecked his lips. "We have the doctor's appointment today Rick…".

"I know… I couldn't forget that darling… Will we get to know if bug is a girl of a boy?"

"Maybe…" Kate said taking a sip of coffee.

"I can't wait to have him or her running around the loft, taking him to the football matches, or her to ballet classes".

Kate stood there staring at Rick; he was lost in thoughts; eyes closed and moving his hands explaining himself.

"What… What are you starring at?" Rick asked when he opened his eyes and saw Kate's astonished, surprised, amazed and stunned face.

"I just got carried away by your words. I can't wait to have bug running around either. I can't wait to see his/her face or blue or green eyes, curly or straight hair…"

Now he was lost in her words.

"I can wait for bug to born…" Rick said stroking Kate's tummy that had increased a little bit and if she wore tights shirt it was visible that she was pregnant.

**-xxx-**

They entered the doctor's office and took a seat in front of her, Doctor Martinez, a middle aged woman, blonde and tall.

"Miss Beckett right?"

"Yes, but please call me Kate. And this is Rick." Kate said shaking hands with the doctor.

"Rick Castle right?" The doctor asked.

"That's me."

"My daughter is a huge fan. She has read all the books and she's coming to the book signing tomorrow at the central library."

"I've heard there's going to be a huge crowd so tell her to be there at 8pm, I'll be at the director's office, there she will sure get my autograph."

"I will. Thank you"

"Not a problem."

After a little chat about the baby stuff Kate laid on the stretcher. Rick took a seat by her side and lovingly grabbed her hand.

"So Kate, now I'm going to put this gel on your tummy so we are able to see the baby." The doctor said pouring the get on Kate's stomach.

"Aaahh it's cold." Kate said.

"Yeah… Sorry about that…" She said and Kate smiled. "Ok so let's start…"

There was silence for a minute. The doctor started to move remote on Kate's stomach and pressing some buttons on the mini screen.

Suddenly they heard a soft sound of a heart beat. Rick looked at Kate, they were both crying, of happiness, of course. That small thing on the screen was their baby.

"Is that…"

"That him. It's a boy."

"A… a boy?" Rick asked.

"Yes Mister Castle, it's a baby boy."

"Wow…" He said and looked down to meet Kate's eyes, full of tears. "I love you Kate."

"I love you too Rick. Thank you."

"Always love, Always."

* * *

_**Here it is! Sorry it's kinda short! I had a busy afternoon! And then I died with the Bedroom/bathroom Spoilers! They want to kill us before starting to shoot… and we regret nothing right?**_

_**Ok so first, I dunno how the baby thing works but I've read that around month 3-4 doctors are able to tell if it's a boy or a girl. I will try to do some research.**_

_**Secondly I chose bug to be a boy coz I just adore baby boys, I also love girls, don't get me wrong, but I always pictured a Caskett baby boy!**_

_**Hope your still liking the story.**_

_**Thanks for reading,**_

_**Reviews are appreciated,**_

_**Anna F.**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Hello folks! Here's today's chapter, hope you like it!**_

_**First, thank you for all the lovely reviews!**_

_**Secondly sorry for the ones that wanted a girl… I will do something about that! Don't worry. =)**_

_**Finally, I'm going to talk (in this chapter) about a restaurant that, as far as I know it's only in Spain; it's called Tagliatella; it is an Italian restaurant that is pretty popular in the country. (Just thought it was good to explain it!) Let me know if this restaurant exists in any other countries.**_

* * *

_"I love you too Rick. Thank you."_

_"Always love, Always."_

* * *

"Ok guys, so the next appointment will be in a month, more or less. What about May 25th?" The doctor asked.

"Perfect." Kate replied. "Rick, will you be in town?" She asked.

"Yeah, I have to go to New York until the 23rd, I'll be here." Rick replied.

"Perfect then. See you guys soon." The Doctor said.

"Thank you." Both said at unison.

They walked off the doctors office and headed outside the building, where hundreds of paparazzi where waiting for them, photographing every movement they made.

"Is she pregnant?" A guy asked.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Please look to the right, left…"

Rick and Kate were standing there without moving, they didn't know what to do. Finally Rick grabbed her hand and started to walk without looking at the cameras, nor replying to their questions.

**-xxx-**

They entered a coffee shop, leaving the paparazzi outside.

"Damn… These guys never get tired?" Kate asked.

"Never… I'm sorry about that Kate… I wasn't expecting it." Rick said caressing her cheek.

"It's not your fault Rick… Don't worry about it." She said and hugged him.

They ordered a coffee and took a seat on a table far away from the window.

"So… Kate… We should think about a name for bug." Rick said and smiled raising his eyebrows.

"Yes we do… You know, I always wanted bug to be a boy."

"Really?" He asked and she nodded.

"What about you?" Kate asked.

"I was hoping for twins."

"Twins?"

"Yeah, a girl and a boy."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry Kate, we can try to have more kids after bug."

"Yes, that would be nice. That way he would have someone to play with." Kate said and Rick stared at her. "What?" She asked.

"It's just that you seem really happy about bug and can't wait to have more kids with me and that makes me the happiest guy in the world."

She smiled at him and took a sip of coffee and then placed her hand on Rick's.

"We will be an incredible family Rick." She said and he pecked her lips.

"So what about the names?" Rick asked.

"I've been thinking and I have some. But you start…" Kate replied.

"Ok. I thought of David, Benjamin, Greg, Tom, Jayden…"

"Nice names. What about Mark, Dan, James?"

"I like those too…" He said thinking.

"I got it!" They said at unison.

"Ladies first." Rick said.

"Jamie."

"I love Jamie. I was thinking of Christopher, but I like Jamie better."

"What about Jamie Christopher Rodgers?" Kate said grinning with her eyes wide open.

"It's perfect Kate." He said pulling her hand up to kiss it.

**-xxx-**

They were at the coffee shop for another hour and then stepped outside the street, all the paparazzi were gone.

"We're going out for dinner."

"We are?" Kate asked.

"We are celebrating bug is a boy and already has a name."

"Cute. Ok, where do you want to go?" Kate asked.

"hummm… Not chinese."

"What about Italian?" Kate suggested.

"Tagliatella?"

"Sounds perfect." She replied and intertwined her fingers with his.

It was a nice evening. The sun was still up and it was nearly 9pm. They walked all the way to the restaurant that was an hour away from the café.

While their way there they talked about various things, mostly about the baby. Both were pretty excited about it; they still had six months ahead but couldn't wait for the day to arrive.

**-xxx-**

_**A week later…**_

"Kate, wake up or we will be late."

"I'm up, I'm up!"

"We have an hour to get ready and head to the airport. Your parents arrive at 11am and my mother an hour later."

"Ok. I'm going to take a shower and you prepare some breakfast, please."

"Ok." He said pulling her closer to his body. "Morning love…"

"Morning handsome." She said kissing him good morning and then jumping out of bed.

They took the car, which Rick had bought almost a month ago, and headed to the airport. Jim, Johanna and Martha were flying over to Barcelona as they promised to do from time to time.

Martha and Johanna had always been good friends, back in New York, when their kids were friends, and still now when they sometimes called each other.

Rick parked the car in the parking. He opened Kate's door and grabbed her hand.

They walked in silence to the arrivals and there waited for Kate's parents to arrive.

Fifteen minutes later they announced that the flight from London had just landed and so did the one coming from JFK that arrived an hour earlier.

**-xxx-**

"Come on Jim, walk fast. I can't wait to see Katie." Johanna said walking to the luggage claim.

"Ok." Jim said and started to walk faster. "Oh I'm sorry ma'am." Jim said as he bumped into a lady.

"Oh, Hey Jim." The lady said.

"Martha!" He said and she hugged him. "Jo, Martha is here." Jim shouted to his wife who was steps ahead.

"Martha!" She said walking back to meet her friend.

"Wow it's nice to see you again Johanna, it's been so long. You look amazing."

"Thank you Martha. You look stunning." Johanna said

**-xxx-**

When they had everything, they walked through the doors and saw Rick and Kate seated on a bank, coffee in hand. He had his arm around her shoulders and was caressing her cheek.

"They look adorable." Martha said.

"They do". Johanna accepted.

The three of them walked up to their son and daughter.

"Hey kiddos." Martha said.

"Mother." Rick said standing up to hug her.

"Hello Katie."

"Mum, dad!" Kate said and also hugged them

"Hello Martha."

"Hey Kate. Good to see you again."

"Jim, Johanna. Hello." Rick said shaking hands with both.

**-xxx-**

"So guys, are you going to tell us if it's a girl or a boy?" Johanna asked while they were having lunch in a typical Spanish restaurant.

"Yeah kiddos, I can't wait to know it."

Rick looked at Kate and gave her the go on say it, look.

"We are having a baby boy…" Kate said and smiled at her parents and Martha.

"A boy?" Martha asked and Rick nodded.

"Sweet!" Johanna said and stood up to hug the young couple.

"Thanks mum." Kate said and kissed her mother's cheek.

"Congratulations kiddos." Martha said.

"Thank mom." Rick replied.

"And you guys thought of any names?" Jim asked.

"Actually we did."

"Really?" Martha asked.

"Yes mother. We chose one already."

"Jamie Christopher Rodgers." Kate announced.

"I love it." Johanna and Martha said at unison.

"Perfect guys." Jim accepted.

"Thank you." Rick said and then pecked Kate's lips.

Lunch continued and they talked about the future with the baby, work and if they would still live in Barcelona.

**-xxx-**

When lunch was over they walked through the most popular street of Barcelona and got an ice cream at Häggen- Dazs.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it! Also tell me if you like the name! =)**_

_**Thank you for reading and reviewing. Means a lot.**_

_**Reviews are appreciated,**_

_**Anna F.**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Hello again guys! I see you all liked the name and that makes me pretty happy. I want to say that I didn't know Christopher was Nathan Fillion second name, nor Jamie stood for Jameson-as Jameson Rook-, and it now sounds kinda funny, but I just love the name Jamie and my friend Carolin liked Christopher so I decided to take both.**_

_**Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy it! =)**_

* * *

_When lunch was over they walked through the most popular street of Barcelona and got an ice cream at__Häggen- Dazs._

* * *

_**Four months latter…**_

Kate was back at work. She wasn't able to run behind killers so she had a job in the embassy, mostly doing the paper work.

She thought it was boring but she had to, for her safety and bug's.

Her tummy had increased pretty much and it was hard for her to move and also got tired pretty easy. Rick was by her side all day long, because of research. He had started shadowing Kate at work and also had begun writing the first book of the new series-where Kate was his muse and inspiration- that still didn't have a title, but Rick was working on it.

He was more than happy to be around her girl, his girlfriend, the mother of their child-to-be-born even if they had small fights like 'we are always together I need some space…' or 'You're starring' even Rick sometimes had jealousy attacks because Kate has a handsome young partner called Carlos.

'Rick he's just my partner and he has a girlfriend. I'm with you and I want to be forever so leave jealousy apart. I love you ok, you're my boyfriend, the father of bug so quit being such a child'. Kate had said one day when Carlos had kissed Kate's cheek and Rick couldn't help but feel jealous. But there was no reason to be because he trusted Kate with his heart and knew she wouldn't do that to him.

**-xxx-**

"Hey there." Rick said meeting Kate outside the embassy building.

"Hello handsome." Kate said and pecked his lips.

"How are you feeling? How's bug?"

"I'm tired, and why do you still him bug when he has a name?"

"I like bug, it's cute." He said opening the coffee shop door. "Ladies first." He whispered and placed his hand on Kate's lower back and let her in.

"Thank you. I'm going to get us a table."

"Miss you already." Rick said pulling up her hand to kiss it and Kate bit her lower lip. She liked those little details he had on her; they made her feel confortable, secure and loved.

"Here you go love…" Rick said handing her the coffee and talking a seat aside her.

"Thank you Rick."

"Always." He said smiling at her. "Missed you today, sorry I had to attend that reunion…"

"It's all good, don't worry. I haven't done much; only paper work and Jamie had a busy afternoon bumping my tummy..."

"I love when he does that…"

"Me too… I really can't wait to see his face Rick…"

"Me neither. We only have two months ahead and then he will be around. It's going to be you, bug, sorry Jamie, and me."

"We will be a family Rick…" Kate said and continued, "I mean we already are, but you and me, us… we are more of a couple and now Jamie… wow"

"These words make me super happy Kate… Really." He said and kissed her cheek.

**-xxx-**

After a light dinner both went to bed.

"Good night Rick…"

"Night Kate." He said and kissed her lips. "Good night bug, daddy loves you." He whispered and kissed Kate's tummy and she giggled.

"Love you Rick."

"Love you more." He said and pulled her into his arms.

**-xxx-**

_**Two months later…**_

"Johanna" Rick screamed through the phone. "Yeah Kate's… we're on our way to the hospital… damn... oh sorry didn't meant to say that I just passed the hospital entrance…"

"Rick we're catching the next plane to Barcelona and good luck, everything is going to be good, we believe in you guys. And don't worry I'm calling Martha right now."

"Thank you Johanna, really." Rick said driving to the hospital's entrance. He hung up and ran to open Kate's door. She was pale but still looked beautiful.

Two doctors came to greet them and seated Kate on a wheel chair.

"Kate, Kate don't worry everything is going to be great. I love you." He said as Kate entered a room where he wasn't able to go in.

"Mister Rodgers?" a Doctor asked.

"Yes?" he said turning around. "Oh hey Doctor Martinez, good to see you."

"Good to see you too Rick, I thought your surname was Castle…" The doctor said trying to calm Rick. He was breathing loud and he had a worried face.

"Actually not, I changed it because Castle is more artistic, but my born name is Richard Alexander Rodgers."

"Sounds good. Will you please follow me?"

"Were are we going?"

"To the O.R."

**"**Where?" Rick asked.

"O.R, operation room. You want to be there when the baby comes out, right?"

"Sure, sure. Let's go." Rick replied and both started to walk to the elevator and then into the room where Kate was already in.

Rick ran to her and kissed her lips. "Love you Kate. You're going to be grand, I'm here with you." He said and felt some tears running down his face.

"Love you too Rick, thank you."

"Always love." He replied and kissed her again.

**-xxx-**

At the other part of the globe Martha was driving to JFK to take the next flight to Barcelona; while Johanna and Jim had just reached Heathrow.

**-xxx-**

"Here guys." Doctor Martinez said with the baby on her arms.

Rick and Kate were speechless. Kate took the baby on her arms and let out some tears.

"Hello little boy…" Kate said caressing the little guy's delicate skin and then looking up to meet Rick's watery eyes.

"Hello Jamie, it's daddy…" he said grabbing his sons small hand. "Kate he's beautiful…" He said stroking her face. "Beautiful like you." He said.

"Rick, thank you, for being here."

"There's no place I'd rather be Kate… I'm so proud of you." He kissed her again.

"I love you." They both said at unison.

"You want to hold him Rick?" She asked.

"Sure. You look tired Kate, get some rest and I will see you later, at the room." Rick answered, took the baby on his arms and then kissed Kate's forehead.

"Hey Jamie. Dad's here…" Rick said holding his baby. He was sleeping and looked so calm, so little and gorgeous. "You know what little guy? Mum is tired and we're just going to let her sleep and you and I will head to the room so you can have a nap." He proudly said to the baby. "Then granny will come from New York and also your grandparents from Oxford. We are pretty international as you can see and…" He was cut off.

"Mister Castle we have to get the baby to do some tests. You take some rest. Your wife's room's number 105."

'Wife' he thought. 'Sounds wonderful.'

"Mister Castle?" The nurse repeated.

"Uhgg... Yes sorry. Here." He said handing the young nurse his baby. "See you little man."

* * *

_**Hope you liked it! =) I'm super happy Jamie is finally here! But no worry guys the story continues!**_

_**Thank you for reading,**_

_**Reviews are appreciated,**_

_**Anna F.**_


	37. Chapter 37

**_Chapter 37! Enjoy it!_**

* * *

_"Uhgg... Yes sorry. Here." He said handing the young nurse his baby. "See you little man."_

* * *

Rick had been sitting beside Kate's bed for an hour now. He had received a message from Johanna saying they were on the plane; and his mother had to wait four hours for the next flight to Barcelona. He loved how his family was so into the business and couldn't wait to see their first ever grandson.

**-xxx-**

"Hey darling…" Rick said when he felt Kate squeezing his hand.

"Rick… Hi!" she said with a huge smile in her face.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm good, tired and hungry… What time is it?"

"It's 3pm. Do you want me to ask for something to eat?"

"Please." She accepted turning her head looking for Jamie. "Rick… Where's Jamie?"

"The nurse took him an hour ago for some test and stuff… He will be back soon love, don't worry."

"Can I come in?" the nurse said though the door.

"Sure, come in." Rick said.

The nurse came in with Jamie lying asleep, on one of the hospital little beds for babies, and left it next to Kate's bed.

Kate couldn't help but smile, holding back the tears. She was happy bug was finally around and he looked so calm, so cute, with his still red skin and dishevelled hair.

"He's so beautiful Rick…" Kate said staring at the baby.

"He is… Kate I wanted to ask you something and I think now…" He was cut off when Jamie stared to cry.

"Hey Jamie don't cry, mom and dad are here with you…" Kate said grabbing her son's little hand.

Rick moved to reach for his son and pulled him off the bed and started to walk through the room holding him.

He calmed down and then Rick seated on Kate's bed. "Here love, he's awake and I think he's trying to open his eyes…" Rick said softly and handed the baby to Kate and then placed a lock of hair behind the ear.

Both set their eyes on their son who was scratching his eyes, softly. He suddenly stopped and opened them.

Two little green eyes appeared and Rick and Kate looked at each other.

"He has your eyes Kate…" Rick said stoking her face and then his son's.

"And your hair…" She continued and ran her free hand through Rick's soft black hair. They stared to each other for a while and then heard someone knock on the door.

"Hello Doctor Martinez." Rick said and shook her hand.

"Hello Rick, Kate and Jamie, of course!"

"Hi." Kate said still holding her son.

"How are you feeling Kate?"

"I'm good, a bit hungry actually. But nothing hurts much, so it's fine."

"That's great. I will get you something to eat. See you later and congratulations."

"Thank you Doctor Martinez." Both said at unison.

**-xxx-**

Kate ate and Rick went home to get them some clothes and other stuff they needed, and by the time he was back Kate was finishing the desert. Jamie was sleeping on his little bed wearing the white and blue pyjama Kate and Rick bought him two weeks before giving birth.

He sat down on the couch and fell asleep.

**-xxx-**

Two hours later a knock wake him up. He walked to the door and found two smiley faces. Johanna and Jim Beckett were staring at him carrying a bouquet of flowers.

"Rick!" Johanna said kissing his check and making her way into the room.

"Hello Jim. Good to see you."

"Good to see you too Rick." Jim said and hugged Rick.

Jim followed Rick into the room and saw Johanna staring at the baby. She turned to the boys and her eyes were full of tears. She walked to Jim and threw herself to his arms. They hugged for a few seconds and then moved to see the baby again.

"He's so gorgeous…" Johanna said still crying.

"He has your hair Rick…" Jim added.

"And Kate's eyes…" Rick said and looked at Kate, who was still sleeping.

"Aww Jim, look at him. We are grandparents…"

"We are… and we have the most beautiful grandson…" He said and squeezed Johanna's shoulder.

**-xxx-**

Johanna and Jim had a long chat with Rick about how all had gone and how was Kate feeling afterwards.

Suddenly Kate woke up and Johanna jumped out of the couch.

"Mum." Kate said.

"Katie! No hun don't try move… You look tired."

"I'm fine mum… Hey dad…" Kate said smiling at her dad.

"Hey." He said standing up. "I'm so proud of you Katie." He continued and then kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Thank you dad." Kate said and looked at Rick who was leaning on the wall next to Kate.

Jamie started to cry and Johanna rapidly walked to him and pulled him out the bed and held him in her arms.

"Hello Jamie… Granny's here!" she said stroking his soft skin. "He does have our eyes, Katie, and Rick's hair. Congratulations guys, really."

"Thank you Johanna." Rick said.

**-xxx-**

Two hours later, already 7pm, Johanna and Jim left to the hotel. Rick and Kate were left alone with their baby.

Rick was lying next to Kate on her bed and had Jamie on his arms, eyes open.

He was playing with his little boy, trying to make him smile and see his small tongue come out his mouth; or showing him how to give high fives. He was so lost in the game that didn't feel Kate was sleeping, head on his shoulder.

"Rick stop staring…"

"Ops… I thought you were sleeping. You know… You look beautiful even if your hair is a mess, no make up on and pale skin…"

"I must look like a zombie Rick…"

"A beautiful zombie then." He said and she hit his shoulder.

"Kate…" he said minutes later. "I love you." He whispered and pecked her lips.

"I love you too Rick."

**-xxx-**

Martha arrived at noon the day after and immediately fell in love with Jamie. She held him all the day, walking up and down the room chatting to Kate and Rick about his son's child memories.

She had to head back to New York for an audition but promised to be back as soon as she could. She had bought Jamie some cute clothes, and Kate was thankful for that.

Kate's parents had left when Kate had been sent back home. She had Rick to help her and they were more than happy to leave them some privacy moments with their just born kid.

**-xxx-**

Jamie had his baby bed in his parent's room, so they were able to control and help him during the night.

"Good night Jamie, mommy and daddy love you." Rick said and Kate nodded.

Both fell on the bed and Rick pulled Kate closer and wrapped his arm around her.

"Good night beautiful". He said and kissed her hair.

"Night love…" Kate said and fell asleep.

* * *

_**Well here it is! Hope you liked it!**_

_**Thank you for reading and reviewing, means a lot.**_

_**I want to apologize for any mistakes, it's pretty late and my brain is kinda stuck of information! **_

_**Reviews are appreciated, **_

_**Anna F.**_


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello guys! I gotta explain something! Jamie was born on November 14th, don't ask me why this day because it's the first one that popped inside my head!**

**Second, some of you have said that Rick's hair is brown, well let's just say it's dark, dark brown, because I see it black but that's ok.**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews, for following the story and for being so AWESOME ;)**

**I really appreciate reading what you guys think about the story, it's good to know your opinion!**

**Also thank you because we've the 200 comments, and that is just so GREAT! Thanks!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_"Good night beautiful". He said and kissed her hair._

_"Night love…" Kate said and fell asleep._

* * *

_**Four months later…(March)**_

Rick was standing in front Kate's parents house. He was nervous walking up and down the porch when he suddenly heard someone opening the front door.

"Rick… What are you doing here?" Jim asked.

"I… well…"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I… just wanted to talk to you and Johanna… now if it's possible…"

"Yes sure, come in."

"I can come later if you were about to go…"

"I can go to the supermarket later, don't worry. Come in." He said opening the door and letting Rick in.

"Johanna! Rick is here. He wants to talk to us!"

"Hey Rick. How are you?"

"I… I'm good."

"Where's Kate?" Johanna asked.

"She's at home with Jamie."

"Why didn't she come with you?"

"Because I need to ask you something, and Kate doesn't have to know it."

"Oh… okay."

"I'll make tea. Take a seat." Johanna said and both men fell on the couch.

-**xxx-**

_Two days later…_

Kate was siting outside her parent's porch feeding her son.

Rick, Kate and Jamie where back to the UK, because of Kate's work and her Capitan promised her to stay in the country for a long time.

They had rent a house near Kate's parents because Johanna wanted Jamie close. She used to take him for a walk everyday and flash him around the neighbourhood.

-**xxx-**

After spending all the day at her parent's, Kate was back home, alone, as Johanna persuaded her to leave Jamie with her so Rick and her could have sometime alone.

"Kate! I'm home." Rick said dropping the keys on the table. He had been in London, working. He had a meeting with an important movie producer that was planning to make a film about his two first books.

"Hey love, how was London?" Kate said coming down the stairs.

"Was good, pretty boring actually, but the movie is on its way!" he said and pecked her lips.

"I'm so proud of you Rick, congrats."

"Thank you." He said and pulled her in for a hug. "Hi…" He whispered on her lips.

"Hello…" She replied.

"Would you like to go out for dinner?" Rick asked.

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

"There's a fancy restaurant downtown…" He said seductively.

"Ohh so we're going out on a date?"

"We are…" He whispered.

"You know what?"

"Mmhm..."

"I got a beautiful dress this morning…"

"Then go and get dressed while I take a shower."

"Deal…" She said, kissed him and then walked up the stairs again.

**-xxx-**

After dinner Rick drove back home and decided to take Kate for a walk, hand in hand, talking about random things as the sun started to hide behind the mountains.

Rick had a hand on his pocket, trying to find the right moment to speak and say with words what he was picturing in his head.

He stopped walking and spoke.

"Kate... I... I really don't know how to say this but I'm going to do what I do best, use words and create magic, so here it goes…" He took a deep breath and walked a step closer to her.

"Kate, when you left I was broken, I let you go because I was afraid to love you, even if I tried to convince you that distance didn't matter, I was terrified about it... but then destiny brought us back together again and here we are. We have dated for almost a year now and I feel like we've been together forever. We have lived in three beautiful cities already, and this is just the beginning... It's always been you and me but now we have one thing, someone that is ours, Jamie. So Kate I'm just gonna get down on one knee" and he did so, "and ask you, Katherine Beckett, will you marry me?"

Kate was speechless... Richard Rodgers was there kneeling on one knee asking her to take him forever. Yes was her answer, that was pretty clear, but she knew what living with Rick meant; it was wonderful and difficult but at the same time so easy, so simple... They were always in perfect understanding. They knew each other so well that sometimes words weren't needed.

She looked down at him, he was hiding a smile, waiting for her to reply.

"Rick... of course I say YES!" She finally said and he jumped up and pulled her in for a sweet, romantic kiss. "Yes, yes! Yes to the new beginning, to a new family; yes to us, to Jamie, Yes to all we've been through and all the moments yet to come, YES for a future with you."

She said and pulled him in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his around her waist.

"I love you Kate…"

"I love you too Rick." She replied.

He took her hand, and gently pulled it up. He took the ring out of the box and slipped it through her finger.

"Rick… it's… it's beautiful… Thank you."

"Always love." He replied and moved in to kiss her again.

They pulled apart and Rick saw Kate was crying.

"Are you ok?" Rick asked placed his hand on her chin to pull her head up, slowly, gently…

"Yeah… I just… I've been waiting for this moment to arrive and now I'm so happy and I don't want to cry… but I can't hold back the tears…and then…you…I."

"Kate, don't speak." Rick said and pressed his lips on hers.

**-xxx-**

"Hello!" Kate shouted entering her parent's house. "We're here."

"Katie, Rick!" Johanna said coming out from the kitchen holding Jamie.

"Johanna I'm home!" Jim said closing the front door.

"Hi darling." Johanna greeted him. "Kate and Rick have just arrived."

"Hello guys." Jim said leaving his jacket on the sofa.

"Here Kate, hold Jamie."

Kate let go Rick's hand and raised her arms to grab Jamie and Johanna saw the ring.

"Kaaaaate? Riiiicck? Something to explain." Johanna said with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah well…" Rick started to explain and Kate cut him off.

"We're getting married!" Kate said and smiled at her parents. "Rick asked me to marry him yesterday and I accepted, of course." She explained and winked at Rick.

"Woww… Congratulations guys, really." Johanna said and hugged both.

"Thanks Johanna." Rick said and winked at her.

"I'm glad you finally jumped in Rick."

"Thank Jim, thank you for accepting me."

"You have always been part of the family Rick." Johanna explained. "Welcome home."

* * *

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**Reviews are appreciated, **_

_**Anna F.**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Hey guys, new chapter! Sorry I didn't upload yesterday, I'm sick… and it sucks, but well I was bored this afternoon and decided to write!**_

_**Let me explain something. Martha Rodgers was married while ago (in this story) and when Rick was born, her husband just walked away, without saying a thing, and now nobody knows where he is. Martha and Rick have always been, together and not having a dad really didn't matter to Rick. He never asked for details, either.**_

_**I previously apologize for any mistake… The headache is killing me!**_

_**As ALWAYS, thank for reviewing and reading the story means a lot to me!**_

* * *

Kate and Rick were standing in front of the arrivals door in Heathrow.

Jamie was sleeping in the pram.

They were waiting for Lanie, Javi, Kevin and Jenny to arrive from New York, for their wedding. They were finally getting married in two days and their friends of course, wanted to be there.

**-xxx-**

They got off the plane and a bus took them to the passport control and then walked to the luggage claim.

Lanie and Jenny were the first to get through the doors only carrying their purse. Following them, Javi and Kevin, were carrying the huge bags, that weren't actually necessary because they were only staying for two days in the country.

Lanie and Jenny immediately saw the smiley faces of their two about-to-be-married friends and they ran to meet them.

"Guyssss" Lanie and Jenny screamed at the same time.

"Hello ladies." Rick said.

"Hey girls." Kate half shouted and hugged them.

"Awwww seriously, he's the cutest baby ever!" Lanie said caressing the babies face.

"Congrats Guys, he's so beautiful" Jenny said.

"Rick!" "Kate!" Kevin and Javi said at unison.

"Hey Javi, Kevin" Rick said and shook hands with both.

"Hey brothers" Kate said and hugged them.

Javi and Kevin moved to the see the baby, still sleeping.

"Woww this little guy is going to be a heartthrob". Javi said and Kate and Rick laughed.

"I don't think so. He's going to be like his dad, a total prince charming." Kate said and pecked Rick's lips.

**-xxx-**

Two day later…

"Richard… just calm down… everything is going to be ok."

"I know mother but what if…"

"What if nothing… Breath in and out… You were so happy yesterday, what's going on?"

"Don't get me wrong mom, it's the happiest in my life, after Jamie's birth, but I'm nervous, that's all…".

"Richard… Kate has always been by your side, and I'm sure she will be forever… now please go, people will start to arrive and you have to greet everyone."

"Were you feeling like this when you married dad?"

"Yes, I was nervous, but everything went perfect. So just calm down."

"Thank you mother!" He said, kissed her cheek and waked out the room.

**-xxx-**

"Hey Bro!" Javi said entering the small chapel with Lanie by her side.

"Hey guys, nice to see you." Rick replied.

"You look good, very elegant."

"Thank Lanie." Rick said and kissed her friend's cheek.

Minutes later Jenny and Kevin arrived.

"Hey Rick." They said at the same time.

"Hey guys."

"You look nervous bro… calm down." Kevin said.

"I am… I now I shouldn't but aaggg! I haven't seen Kate for a day, and I don't know how is she feeling right now… what if she's nervous like me?"

"She's fine Rick, no worries. I talk to her this morning and was all smiles." Lanie explained.

"Rick, I love you and everything is going to be ok." Kate said from the top of the stairs. She had listened to all the conversation.

Rick tried to turn around to face her but his friends stop him.

"You can't look bro…" Javi said.

"Ok, ok." Rick accepted.

**-xxx-**

Kate started to walk down the aisle to the altar with her dad by her side. Her mum was looking at her, from the front row, with tears in her eyes and holding the sleepy Jamie.

All Kate could look at was Rick. He was standing there looking at her, at every step she was taking to finally get to him, forever. He winked at her and she smiled back.

Kate finally reached the altar. Jim kissed her cheek and she moved to join Rick who took her hand and kissed it.

"You look stunning." He said and she smiled at him.

The ceremony started. Everyone was in silence.

The expected moment arrived.

Rick started.

"I, Richard Rodgers, take you Katherine Beckett to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." He said and slipped the ring through Kate's finger.

Then she continued.

"I, Katherine Beckett, take you Richard Rodgers to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." She said and slipped the ring through Rick's finger.

Rick stared at Kate as the priest talked. They were so lost in each other's eyes that weren't listening to what the priest was saying but they were back to earth when they heard…

"… You may kiss the bride."

Rick placed both of his hands on Kate's face and gently kissed her.

"I love you Kate." He whispered on her lips.

"I love you Rick." She replied.

**-xxx-**

They arrived to the restaurant, where the celebration was going to take place and had dinner.

After Rick's speech, Jim also said some words, and so did Kevin.

After the guys were finished, Lanie and Jenny set a big screen and projected a video they had prepared with photos of the couple since their were kids until nowadays.

After dinner and the cake the music started to play and they danced until the early morning.

Rick and Kate shared their first dance as a married couple and then she danced with Jim.

It was 5am when everyone started to go and at the end only the six lifetime friends were left. They were sitting on one of the round tables chatting about the past, their times at school.

"Hey guys remember that time when we jumped into Rick's neighbour's swimming pool?" Javi said.

"Oh my! That was epic!" Lanie said.

"I can't believe eleven years later we are still together… feels so surreal, but it's amazing!" Rick stated.

"I'm with Rick. And guys, I have to say, I'm really happy to still have you, really." Kevin said.

"Yeah… Who would say that eleven years we would be all married?" Kate said and looked at Rick.

"Pretty awesome right?" Javi asked.

"Yeahh…" They said at unison.

**-xxx-**

"So guys, will you stay in the UK?" Lanie asked as they walked out the building to get the cars.

"It depends of Kate's work..." Rick replied.

"I will have to talk to my Capitan, but Rick's right it depends on where the case takes place… But I would love to get back to the States".

* * *

_**Hoped you liked it! I still have an idea to write but I have to think of how to do it, because it's not easy… **_

_**Reviews are appreciated!**_

_**Anna F.**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**Hello there! Sorry I was off for two days, but I wasn't feeling well and I was blocked, I didn't know how to start writing my awesome idea; but thanks to my twitter friend Bones_for_Ever I finally did it! Huge applause for her and all her awesome support! Thank You!**_

_**Hope you like this chapter, number 40! Just let me say WOOOOW 40 chapters! =) **_

* * *

_"I will have to talk to my Capitan, but Rick's right it depends on where the case takes place… But I would love to get back to the States"._

* * *

_**A year later...**_

They were still living in the UK. Kate was back at work, and so was Rick, shadowing her again.

The case that started in Germany was finally closed and Kate was safe again; no one wanted to kill her, or at least not for now.

Jamie had grown a lot. Rick had been a lot with him during workdays, more than Kate, as she had to be at work, from the early morning until late afternoon. Rick would take some days off, from Scotland Yard, and take care about the baby boy. He had taught him how to say daddy, mommy and other random words; also how to play super heroes; so he would just lift him up and fly him around the house wearing his super tiny superman baby pyjamas.

**-xxx-**

Rick was alone at home, finishing his first Nikki Heat book, the first out of four, where Kate was his muse and inspiration. She didn't like the name but that didn't rely on Rick, the editorial gave him the names and the plot, so as much as he wanted to change the Nikki Heat name, 'because it isn't a name for a detective', quoting Kate; he couldn't.

**-xxx-**

He was sitting on his desk chair writing when suddenly his phone started to ring.

"Rick Castle." He answered.

"Hey Rick, it's Jen, your publisher, in case you forgot about me being this far away…"

"Hey Jen, I could never forget you… what's up?"

"I need you to come to the States as soon as possible…"

"Why?"

"There's a problem with the movie script and the producers need your help."

"Can't you just send it to me? I can't leave my family, not now…"

"Rick, you have to, you come or there's no film."

"Jen I can't… I can't leave Kate here alone with Jamie…"

"Rick I know you're a married guy and you have a one year old son, but you're a celebrity too, and the producers need your help. You have to be here in less than a week."

"Ok, let me do something. I will talk to Kate and I'll call you back."

"Deal, but Rick please call back in less than a day."

"I will Jen, bye."

"Bye Rick."

He sat there thinking what to do and how to tell Kate, when he fell asleep.

**-xxx-**

"Rick, I'm home." Kate shouted dropping the keys on the small table in the hall.

There was no answer so she walked to his office, when he normally was. She silently opened the door and saw him sleeping on his chair, laptop resting on his lap with a word document open.

She walked in; took the PC off of his lap and she seated on it. He was still fast asleep, so she started to stroke his hair but he didn't move, so she kissed his cheek, and then was when he started to react.

"Hi, Kate…" He said rubbing his eyes.

"Hey you! Jamie is with my mum?" she replied pecking his lips.

"He is. How are you? How was work?"

"Missing you, but it was okay…"

"I missed you too, love." He said and moved in to kiss her. "Listen… I... Have… to… talk… to… you…" He said between kisses. Then he pulled away, still caressing her face.

"Jennifer, my publisher… remember her?" He asked and Kate nodded. "Well, she called and said I have to get back to the States as soon as possible… There's a problem with the film…"

"Oh… and can't they just send it to you?" Kate asked.

"No, I already asked that and I have to go. But I was thinking…"

"Thank God you have another idea!"

"I was thinking you could come with me…"

"And what about Jamie?"

"My mum could take care of him in the afternoon and he could go to kinder garden every morning."

"It's a good idea, but… I fell bad leaving him with your mum, she has things to do Rick, she's an actress and has a tough work."

"Kate she works part-time… She would love to take care of Jamie and you and I could have the honeymoon we never had…" He said pecking her lips.

"Wow… That's a good offer…"

"I knew you'd love it. And don't worry about my mum; she would love to have Jamie around. She will take him to the rehearsals and flash him around her friends, he would be like a little celebrity."

Kate laughed at Rick's explanation and thought about his offer for a minute. How bad would it be having a week or two off with Rick in the States having the honeymoon they never had? Martha was an extremelly-dedicated person when it came to Jamie and she knew Lanie and Jenny where in New York, if her now mother in law, needed help.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Rick asked.

"I'm in. Let's do this."

* * *

_**Here's the next chapter Guys! Hope you liked it!**_

_**Thank for following the story, you guys are awesome. Also thank you to the people that leave a comment, that lately aren't many, but still THANK YOU GUYS! =)**_

_**I love knowing what you think about the story and it's always fantastic to read reviews, they draw a smile in my face.**_

_**Thank you, again!**_

_**Anna F.**_


	41. Chapter 41

_"A penny for your thoughts?" Rick asked._

_"I'm in. Let's do this."_

* * *

"Kate go and pick up Jamie, I will finish your paperwork…" Rick said.

"Really?"

"Sure. He will love to see you there."

"Thank you Rick."

"Always." He said and Kate stood off her chair. Rick helped putting her jacket on and then both walked to the elevator.

"See you later love."

"Later Rick, and thank you again."

"No problem Kate, I know Jamie will love spending some time with you."

"Yeah, I miss going around with him."

The elevator arrived and Kate stepped in, Rick stepped in too and kissed Kate goodbye and before the doors closed walked off.

**-xxx-**

Kate arrived to the kinder garden.

"Jamie, look who's here?" Amy, the teacher, shouted walking into the class with Kate.

The boy immediately dropped the ball he was playing with and turned around to see her mum standing there with a huge smile on her face. He smiled back, rubbed his green eyes and then he crawled all the way to her.

"Hey baby boy!" Kate said lifting him up.

"Mommy!" He screamed hugging her tight.

Kate walked off the building, still holding Jamie.

"Jamie, how was your day?"

"Good!" He replied playing with her mother's hair.

Kate loved the fact that he started to understand them. He didn't talk much, but he was able to reply.

"Daddy?" He asked grinning.

"Daddy's at work. He will be home when we get back."

He replied with a smile and hid his little head in Kate's neck placing his little arms around her neck.

They walked two more blocks and stopped in front of a coffee shop.

"Would you like an ice-cream baby?"

"Yes! Ice-cream, Ice-cream!" He replied jumping on Kate's arms.

Kate looked for a free table and sat down, placing Jamie on her lap.

"Hello guys. What can I get you?" The waitress asked.

"Hello. I'd like a cappuccino and this guy here wants a lemon ice-cream."

"Ok. Be back in a few minutes."

Kate sat there playing with Jamie. He was a cheerful guy, always smiling but also shy, he would normally hide behind his mother or father's leg or in their arms whenever he was introduced to someone.

He barely walked, though Kate and Rick had spent hours teaching him how to, he was fast at crawling, so didn't need to walk, for now.

Sometimes Rick would stand at one part of the living room and Kate five metres away from him, barely holding Jamie. When the little guy saw his dad holding the cookies box he would try to walk to him and get a cookie for the hard work. That's how he learnt.

"Here you go guys! Coffee for you miss and ice-cream for you mister." The waitress said.

"Thank you." Kate said talking a sip of coffee. "What do you have to say to the girl Jamie?" Kate asked as her son grabbed the ice-cream cup.

He looked up to his mum and then to the teenage girl who was lovingly looking at him.

"Thank you." He said and smiled at her.

"You're welcome little man." She replied caressing Jamie's face and then walked away.

"Oucch…" Jamie said touching his teeth.

"It's cold right?" Kate asked and he nodded. "Just eat it slowly. Here, mum will help you." She explained talking the spoon off his hand and helping him eat the ice-cream.

**-xxx-**

An hour later Kate was parking in front of their house just as Rick arrived too.

"Hi Rick!" Kate said talking Jamie off his special car seat.

"Hello there." He replied and pecked her lips.

"Daddy!"

"Hey baby! How are you doing?"

"Ice-cream!" He replied.

"Oh you and mom had an ice-cream?"

"Yes!" He answered and jumped into his dad's arms.

"Hello Jamie." Rick said kissing his son's curly black hair.

"Hello…" He said shyly.

Rick put him down and holding his little hand helped him walked to the house.

**-xxx-**

While Kate was bathing Jamie, Rick cooked dinner.

Jamie was such a mess when it came to take a bath, but Kate and Rick had so much fun playing with him splashing water around.

**-xxx-**

At 6pm Jamie was having dinner.

Rick had cooked peas and meat.

When dinner was finished they went for a walk around the fields and at 8pm Jamie was on his way to sleep, then was when Rick and Kate had dinner and talked about their upcoming honeymoon.

**-xxx-**

**_Two days later…_**

"Mother!" Rick shouted entering the loft in NYC. His mother was living there now, so he didn't have to sell it.

"Richard!" She said coming down the stair. "Hello kiddos." Martha said hugging everyone. "Hello baby boy!"

"Gram!" Jamie screamed.

"Hello Jamie, ready for some fun days with gram?" she asked hugging him.

"Yes!" He replied.

Martha started to walk all around the loft holding Jamie on her arms as Kate and Rick settled Jamie's stuff in his room.

"Mother. We will sleep here today, but we're going out with the guys tonight."

"No problem kiddos, you have fun! Jamie and I will be great, don't worry about us, you two enjoy your free week." The actress explained.

"Thank you Martha. Here you have our phone numbers and also Lanie's and Jenny's, if something happens, they will help you."

"Good. Thank you Kate."

**-xxx-**

At 8pm Javi messaged Rick saying they were waiting for them outside the building, double-parked.

The couple made sure Jamie was sleeping, said goodbye to Martha and left the loft.

They met Javi and Lanie outside and get on the car. Lanie couldn't stop making questions about Jamie, and Kate and Rick were really happy to reply to them all.

Javi dropped his friends at the restaurant's entrance, where Kevin and Jenny where already waiting and went to park the car.

**-xxx-**

During dinner, at the fanciest Japanese restaurant in Manhattan, they talked about everything that had happened this year that they had been apart.

Jenny and Kevin announced that they were expecting a baby; she was a month pregnant now, and everyone was super happy for them.

Rick and Kate explained everything about Jamie; how he had grown up so fast, that he was able to speak random words and also learning how to walk. Then explained their planned honeymoon though the States, basically California, Vegas and Colorado.

Lanie and Javi didn't have any important news; they just asked their friends lots of questions.

When dinner was over, they all walked to the Old Haunt that was three blocks away from the restaurant.

The boys were talking about the baseball and football league while the girls, a few steps behind, were talking about girly stuff.

They entered the bar and found an empty booth next to the window. They all took a seat, while Kate and Rick walked to the bar counter and asked for a few drinks.

After finishing the bottle of scotch Rick had a pretty great idea.

"You know what guys? If I ever come back to New York and settle down here, I will buy this bar."

"Rick that's the craziest idea you've ever had…" Kate said rolling her eyes.

"Bro, that's an awesome idea." Javi said and Kate gave him a look.

Kevin, Lanie and Jenny also loved the idea.

"Kate, love, you have everyone against you… I will have to buy the bar…" He said getting closer to her.

Kate smiled at him, and recalled all the amazing afternoons and evening they had spent in the bar. Kate loved the place and actually liked the idea of him buying it, but also knew it was crazy. But that's just how he was, he had insane but also awesome ideas.

"Please, please…" He said with a puppy look. "Remember how much we loved this place, it was our bar Kate."

"You're right Rick…" She accepted.

"Can I buy it then?" Rick asked in a nine year old tone.

"Well… we're still living in the UK Rick…"

"Well then, whenever we come back to the States…" He said and pecked her lips.

"Yeah, you guys should come back. We miss you." Lanie said.

"We want to, but I just can't… I work for the Scotland Yard, and I go where the cases are."

"You can also ask to be moved…". Kevin said.

"True, but I think we should wait until Jamie is a little older." Rick said and squeezed Kate hand.

"Well, we will be waiting for you." Jenny stated. "Let's just forget about it and enjoy the night." She continued.

* * *

_**Hope you like it guys! Sorry I'm not updating daily but I'm pretty busy!**_

_**Reviews are appreciated.**_

_**Anna F.**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**Hello guys! New chapter!**_

_**I loved writing it, hope you like it too!**_

* * *

_"True, but I think we should wait until Jamie is a little older." Rick said and squeezed Kate hand._

_"Well, we will be waiting for you." Jenny stated. "Let's just forget about it and enjoy the night." She continued._

* * *

Rick and Kate had started their honeymoon. They had already visited The Grand Canyon, Santa Monica, Los Angeles, and now where in Hollywood walking along the famous Walk of Fame.

Kate was going crazy looking at every star on the sidewalk, trying to take a picture of them all.

They were standing in front the Pig 'n' Whistle bar because that's were Emma Thompson and Colin Firth's star was.

"Oh my god Rick. These two are my favourite!"

"That's because they are British, like you…"

"Hey… I may have the british passport but I'm as American as you or more…" She explained taking a picture of her favourite actor's star.

"I prefer the British Kate, you know this accent you have drives me crazy!" He said stepping closer to her, resting his head on her shoulder. "What's on with this man that has every woman crazy about him?" Rick asked feeling a little jealous.

"Well Rick… He's handsome, charming and has this accent… I met him actually, he's an interesting guy." She laughed imagining Rick's jealous face. "But you know what?" She said turning to face him. "You have no reason to envy him because I prefer you." She said and kissed him.

"Good to know."

They had lunch at a japanese and then visited the wax museum. They finished walking the Walk of fame, holding hands, and then made their way to the hotel, in downtown LA.

**-xxx-**

"You know… I think you should get an star in the Walk of Fame…" Kate said during dinner.

Rick laughed. "Well I think writers don't get to be there…"

"Well, impossible is nothing love…"

"Right. You know what I really miss?"

"What?"

"Jamie." He stated. "I really miss him Kate… I love when he crawls around, when he smiles, even when he cries…"

"Yeah… I miss him too. I wonder what he's doing right now…"

"Sleeping." Rich stated and laughed.

"Right." Kate said taking a sip of wine.

**-xxx-**

They woke up early in the morning and took the Amtrak to San Diego, where they were staying for two days and from where they would take the plane back to Ney York.

They arrived to San Diego downtown station and hailed a cap to the hotel.

After setting everything in their room, they left the luxurious hotel and headed to the harbour. There they visit a war ship and had lunch in the restaurant.

After that, they hailed a cab to the zoo, where they walked around for two long hours, just admiring how beautiful the place was and all the animals.

It was 6pm when they left the zoo and headed back to the harbour. Rick had reserved a table in one of San Diego's most important restaurants; and for the record it was by the sea.

They had a special menu, consisting of only fish.

They talked about all and nothing. About work, and how tough the new case was and how the CIA was behind every move Kate and her team did. That's why she liked working alone, her and her team, not CIA or FBI, just her team.

They were working on a case related to the one in Germany. Those bad guys were getting into the business again and Rick wasn't happy about that, because that meant Kate was slightly in danger.

"Let's just don't talk about the case now, ok?" Kate said and Rick nodded.

"Kate it's just that I don't want you to get hurt again… and those guys want you dead because you interfered in their work…"

"I know Rick, but believe me when I say, everything is going to be ok."

"I believe you love, is the bad guys who I don't trust…"

"Yeah me neither…"

"What if they are around? What if they start following us? What if…" Kate cut off Rick.

"Rick, please… I just want to relax, no work, no problems… just you and I."

He nodded and winked. "Sure Kate. I love you." He said taking her hand that was resting on the table.

She looked at their hands and squeezed his. "I love you too Rick."

They finished dinner and walked along the harbour where they found a little ice-cream shop. Rick got chocolate and cream and Kate lemon and orange. They both liked the two flavours so they would exchange them from time to time.

"I really like this city…". Kate said.

"Yeah… It's pretty calm and beautiful!" Rick said intertwining his fingers with Kate's.

They kept walking for a while without talking, just enjoying the view and each other's company.

Rick would turn his head to look at Kate from time to time, just to make sure she was alright.

**-xxx-**

The sun was finally gone when they stepped on the beach. It was calm, not many people were around, just happy couples like them enjoying the warm night.

**-xxx-**

"Want to head back to the hotel? You look tired…"

"Yeah… would you mind?"

"Let's go." Rick said and grabbed Kate's hand.

They got on the cap and Rick said. "To the Hilton please."

The taxi driver turned around and replied. "The Hilton is the least place I'm taking you." He said and closed the car insurance and windows.

Rick looked at Kate in a what's-going-on face.

"Hey let us go…" Kate said hitting the window.

"Calm down detective…" The taxi driver said. He took his phone and dialled a number. "Capitan… I got them. We're on our way…".

"Who are you? What do you want from us?" Rick yelled and the driver didn't reply. He kept driving.

"Rick I'm scared…" Kate whispered resting her head on his shoulder. "I don't have my gun…"

"Kate, were going to be alright. I'm here with you. Don't worry." He stated kissing her hair.

"What do they want from us? Do you think they are related to the German case?"

"I don't know love… But… nothing is going to happen, I promise I will get you out of here."

Thirty minutes later they arrived to a huge house, in the middle of nowhere, the driver parked and made Rick and Kate get off the car.

"Cuff them." He ordered and the guy who was there with them did so. He cuffed them left-to-left, so it was kind of hard to move.

"We're being illegally detained, I'm an Scotland Yard detective you guys are in trouble!" Kate yelled.

"Oh detective… You're going to pay for what you did in Germany…" The driver said and kicked both on the ground.

"You know what Harry?" The driver said to the other guy. "We don't need the writer around… Why don't we just shoot him?" He asked and Rick tried not to panic.

Harry took of his gun from the holster and aimed the gun at Rick. He was about to shoot when Kate shouted. "NOOOOOO, please. It's me you want… he has nothing to do with this...". She said crying.

"Kate, I'm in with you." Rick said caressing her hand.

"No Rick… You aren't part of this… Just let him go please…"

"It's good to see you beg detective so I'm going to be a good guy and I won't kill your man…" He said and Kate let go a huge sigh.

They guy made them stand up and walked them to a huge, dark room. He left the couple there and locked the door.

* * *

_**Here it is! Sorry it took so long to write this chapter but I wanted to find the right way to do it! Hope you liked it!**_

_**Reviews are appreciated.**_

_**Anna F.**_


	43. Chapter 43

_The guy made them stand up and walked them to a huge, dark room. He left the couple there and locked the door._

* * *

"Rick…" Kate whispered. They were sitting on the ground, he had an arm on Kate's shoulders and was holding her close, and she had her arms around his waist.

"Yes love?"

"I'm scared…"

"Me too. But I promise we will find the way out…" He said and kissed her hair.

"Rick we're stuck in a dark room, I don't have my phone or gun…"

"I don't have my phone either…"

"They took them form us… How do we contact your mum? And what about Jamie?" Kate said in a panic tone and hugged Rick tight.

"Shhh Kate don't panic…"

"Don't panic? Rick we are stuck in here… how am I supposed to be calm?" Kate yelled.

"Kate I'm here with you… We're going to be just fine and as soon as we get out we'll head back home. Now take some rest… I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm sorry Rick…"

"It's grand love… Good night." He said and pecked her lips.

_**-xxx-**_

They were woken up by a loud noise coming from somewhere not far away from where they were.

"Rick that was a shot…" Kate said raising her head form Rick's chest.

"I know…"

"Morning." Kate said and smiled at him.

"Hi." He replied and kissed her.

"I'm hungry…"

"Yeah me too…" Rick stared at Kate and then hugged her. "Kate you're cold…" He could feel her shaking. "Here, put on my cardigan."

"And what about you?" She asked.

"No problem with that. I just want you to be okay." He said and handed her the jumper.

"Thank you Rick."

"Always love, always." He whispered and kissed her forehead.

**-xxx-**

They had been walking around the room, which it was huge, looking for a way out; there was none.

They were stuck, starving and handcuffed.

_Not good._

_Not at all._

Suddenly they heard someone opening the door; both stood up and hid behind a column.

"Hello?" They heard a male voice yell. "Detective?"

"Kate don't move…" Rick whispered wrapping his arm around her waist; her back leaning on his chest.

"Rick I recognise this voice… I've heard it before… I don't know where but I did…"

There was silence for a while until Kate spoke again.

"I remember! He's the chief… I arrested him, back in Germany… He wasn't German; I can say that, he had a southern Californian accent, late fifties, pretty tall and not bad looking, dark brown hair and green eyes." Kate explained to Rick, who was carefully listening to her.

"Detective Beckett? You know I'm going to find you… don't hide because it's gonna make it worse." The mystery man said walking around the room.

"Rick we have to get out now… He's pretty serious when he talks…"

"Oh… ok." He said and grabbed Kate's hand.

"Hello Mr. Miller ." Kate said walking to meet him. They were standing fifteen meters apart when the man saw them.

"Hello detective, and please call me Tom, we've known each other for a long while now. Oh… I see you're not alone." Tom said when he saw the man beside Kate.

"I'm not" she stated."

"I see… Such a woman like you can't go alone by herself… You know what can happen…" He said in a sarcastic tone.

Kate froze. "I know…" She replied.

"Kate what do you know?" Rick whispered.

"He doesn't know?" Tom asked and Kate nodded. "Let me explain then… Back in German I kidnaped Kate for interfering in my stuff. Two months later I let her go on the condition that she would tell her captain I was dead. I never got the chance to thank you for what you did, for letting me go and lying at your boss…" He explained getting closer to her. And by the end of the explanation he was standing in front of the detective; he lifted to touch her face and Rick stopped him.

"Don't you dare touching her…" He yelled and pushed Tom away.

"What a partner you have Kate!"

Kate didn't reply, she just stared at the man standing in front of her. He had a gun inside his jacket and a knife on his right hand.

"So… who's this guy here?" Tom asked walking to Rick. "He's not a cop I can say that… Why is he with you then detective?"

"Because he's my partner… and my husband… That's why he's here."

"Oh really? You should have told me, I would have made it to the wedding!"

"Right Tom… Now please, tell us why we are here… because we are illegally detained."

"I know that detective, I know… but let's just don't talk about it… I want to know who's this charming man here."

"Why are you acting like this Tom… I thought your job was to kill people, not talking to them…"

"But you are not people Kate, you're kind of my friend…"

"Kate this is strange…" Rick whispered into her ear.

"I know… But that's the only way to get out of here… We have to be friendly…"

"Kate… you haven't introduced me to your man… that's rude…"

"You didn't ask…" Kate replied.

"So… My name is Tom Miller." He said and held out his hand but Rick didn't shake it. He didn't move.

"I'm Richard Ca.. Rodgers, Richard Rodgers…" He said and half-smiled at Tom who suddenly stepped back; one step, two… until he was pretty far way from them.

"What happens Kate?" Rick asked.

"I don't know…"

"You… uhmm… you… are" Tom stammered walking up to them again. "Richard Rodgers…?"

"Yeah…" Rick replied and looked at Kate who was as lost as him.

Tom started to shake; he was pale and couldn't speak.

He started to walk backwards again, slowly, really slowly.

"Mister Miller?" Rick said. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah… I… just… Come with me." He said an opened the door.

Rick and Kate followed him out of the room and through everlasting dark and narrow corridors.

"Here… Take your belongings and run away…" Tom said handing them a box that contained their phones and watches; along with Rick's wallet, Kate's purse; after they got everything he opened the cuffs.

"Tom… What happens… Is this a trap or something?" Kate said not understanding what was going on.

"No, I'm serious here. Run guys. Get off the city as fast as you can"

"Kate let's go…" Rick said tugging her arm.

"Yeah, come on." Kate said, grabbed Rick's hand and started through run to the forest.

**-xxx-**

It was 11pm when they stopped running and sat down between the trees. They didn't know where they were, but they were safe and together.

"Rick…" Kate said trying to breath. "That wasn't normal… Tom is the type of guy that kills hostages…"

"Yeah… well Kate let's just forget about it. We are safe and still alive, now let's call a taxi and fly back to New York as soon as possible."

"You're right, but it's still strange… He started to behave weird when you said your name…".

* * *

_**Well guys I think you may know where this is going… **_

_**Thanks for reading! =)**_

_**Reviews are appreciated, really appreciated. =)**_

_**Anna F.**_


	44. Chapter 44

"_Yeah… well Kate let's just forget about it. We are safe and still alive, now let's call a taxi and fly back to New York as soon as possible."_

"_You're right, but it's still strange… He started to behave weird when you said your name…"._

* * *

They hailed a cab and made their way to the hotel where they packed everything up and then got to the airport. There they changed their tickets because they were supposed the fly to NYC the day after.

**-xxx-**

They were sitting on the plane, when Rick got a call form Martha.

"Hey Mother… Yeah we're good… uhmm yes, sorry we didn't call yesterday we were…. busy. Listen mom I have to turn off my phone because were about to take off… yes we are coming back today. See you later." Rick ended the call.

"What did she say?" Kate asked.

"She is shock we're coming back earlier, but she's happy. Jamie is great, they were on their way to the park."

"Good…. Rick…I…"

"What hun?"

"I will have to talk the Capitan when we arrive in New York… I have a feeling I know why Tom acted so weird when you said your name…"

"You think he could be my dad, right?" Rick said and grabbed Kate's hand.

"Well Rick… it's pretty obvious… Why do you think he let us go? He started to panic when you said your full name…"

"I know Kate… That's what I first thought… You think I should talk to my mum?" Rick said.

"You should… well I mean if you want…" Kate said.

"I will Kate. We're going to make this son of a bitch pay for what he did to you and I really don't care if he is my father or not…"

"Thanks Rick…"

"It's the least I can do… I know he hurt you and now… I'm not sure I want to know if he is my dad…"

Kate smiled at him and rested her head in his shoulder.

"I swear I'll kill him if I ever see him again…" Rick whispered as the airplane took off.

Kate didn't reply; Rick moved his head and saw she was sleeping. He took the blanket off the plastic bag and covered her. Still grabbing her hand he immediately fell asleep too.

**-xxx-**

It was 9pm when they were taking the elevator to their place.

"Mother!" Rick shouted opening the loft's door.

"Hey kiddos!" She replied from the living room.

Rick and Kate left their bags in the hall and walked to meet her.

"Mom, what are you doing watching Braveheart with Jamie?" Rick asked, arms crossed.

"Well, he's been sleeping all the movie, and I just thought he would be comfortable in my arms and…"

"It's ok Martha. Hello." Kate said sitting by her side.

"Hi Kate. How was the honeymoon?"

"Perfect." She simply replied and then Jamie began to stir in Martha's arms. He slowly opened his eyes and yawned.

"Mommy!" He screamed and jumped off Martha's arms.

"Hey baby!" Kate said taking his little son in her arms and standing up from the sofa.

"Hello buddy!"

"Daddy!" He screamed and Rick caressed Jamie's face.

"Hello little man. Did you have a nice time with gram?" Rick asked but Jamie didn't reply, he just buried his face in her mother's neck and giggled.

"I think he has missed you more than me." Rick whispered into Kate's ear and she laughed.

Martha was watching them with a huge smile on her face. "Well, I will let you take Jamie to bed today."

"Sure Martha good night, and thank you."

"Anytime, we had a great time together. Night kiddos." She said walking to the stairs.

"Mother…" Rick said walking up to her. "I have to talk to you… Would you have lunch with me tomorrow?"

"Sure Richard. Is everything ok?"

"We'll talk tomorrow ok?"

"Sure. Night." She said and kissed her son's cheek.

* * *

Rick waked back to the living room and found Kate siting on the sofa with Jamie on her lap. He just stood there staring at them for a while.

"Rick, come here!" Kate said and he did so. He took a seat beside her.

Now was Rick the one holding Jamie who was too tired to play so he just cuddled with his dad and immediately fell asleep.

"I'm glad we're back home safe…" Kate said resting her head on Rick shoulder and intertwining her finger with his.

"Me too love… I'm going to talk to my mother tomorrow, I want to know the truth…"

"I think it's the best you can do." She said and kissed his cheek. "What about going to bed? I'm so tired…"

"Sure. I take Jamie and you get ready. Be right back." Rick pecked her lips and stood up.

**-xxx-**

"So what do you want to talk about Richard?" Martha said taking a seat in front of her son. They were at Remy's.

"Well it's long story but we have enough time to talk so here it goes. We were in San Diego two days ago, and after dinner we went to the beach; we were walking around when we decided to take a cab and head back to the hotel. We got on the first cab we saw and…" Rick couldn't continue… he kept recalling all the events from two nights before.

"And what Richard?" Martha said not understanding where he was going with the explanation.

"Well the taxi driver, that ended up not being one, kidnaped us."

"You were kidnaped?" Martha shouted.

"Mom… don't shout and please let me finish the story…." Rick said and Martha nodded. "As I was saying… This guy drove for about an hour until we arrived at a house, in the middle of nowhere. They closed us, handcuffed, in a dark room. We freaked out; we didn't understand why we had been kidnapped and what we were supposed to do there, but as we were pretty tired we fell asleep.

We were woken up by the noise of a shot and minutes later a man entered the room asking for Kate." Rick stopped for a minute and took a sip of wine.

"Kate knew him, he had been part on her case in Germany, remember we talked about it?" Rick asked and her mother nodded again. "Well he was the chief, the boss. He had kidnapped Kate before and she was really scared to face him again. She was shaking mom; but we finally stepped out from the place we were hiding and saw him. Tall man, dark brown hair, green eyes, not bad looking and southern California accent." Rick continued the explanation and Martha's face expression changed.

"He started talking to Kate and even wanted to touch her but I stopped him. It was then when he asked me who I was… So I said my name was Richard Rodgers and he started to walk backwards and to act weird… and then he let us go…"

"And what does that supposed to mean?" Martha asked still not understanding.

"Mother… His name is Tom Miller…" Rick said and Martha covered her face with her hands. He started to shake; started to cry.

"Mom… please look at me… please…" Rick said trying to help her.

"Richard…Jezz how do I say this…" Martha said wiping away the tears that were running down her face. "Tom Miller is your dad, Rick…". Martha finally let out and Rick couldn't believe it… He stood up and ran out of the restaurant.

Martha paid for the lunch and walked out looking for Rick. He was sitting on a bank at the other side of the street. Martha crossed the avenue and took a seat beside him.

"Richard, I'm sorry… But I will explain you the whole story." Martha said running her fingers though her son's hair. Rick was facing the ground, he couldn't lift up his head, he was mad, angry, devastated…

"I married your dad when I was young, not because I was madly in love with him, just because I was pregnant and we thought it was the right decision. I really liked him, he was such a gentleman and worked at the CIA, that's all I knew about his job, we never really talked about it…" Martha explained. "Then you were born… you were the perfect baby Rick… So cute and beautiful. One afternoon I was waiting for him to come back from work when I received a message saying that I would never get to see him again and that he was sorry… That's all I know Rick, after that message he just went off and I haven't heard of him again."

Rick slowly lifted up his head and faced her mother. He was crying, so was her. He took her hand and squeezed it.

"I'm going to kill that man, I swear, if I see him again we will have a talk."

* * *

**Well guys, hope you liked it! Sorry for any mistake, it's kinda late! =)**

**Reviews are appreciated! =)**

**Anna F.**


	45. Chapter 45

_**Hey Guys! I'm back! First of, sorry for the late update… I'm kinda blocked…**_

_**Secondly, I don't really know it The Counter (a famous custom build burgers restaurant, popular in California) does exist in London… So I'm sorry if it doesn't… I just think this place is awesome and really good to go with kids and friends.**_

* * *

_"I'm going to kill that man, I swear, if I see him again we will have a talk."_

* * *

"We're home." Martha shouted opening the front door followed by a devastated Richard Castle.

He made his way to his office and found Kate sitting on his chair.

"Hey Rick! How was lunch?" She asked but Rick didn't reply. He just walked up to Kate, extended his arms to pull her up and then hug her.

He was crying.

"Rick, look at me… Please… I'm here to help you…" She whispered.

"He… he is my father Kate…." He said and looked up at her. "Mother told me the whole story and I… I can't… I just can't stop thinking of what he did to you and knowing he's my father… I just can't Kate…"

"Rick it's' ok, the past is the past and…" She took a deep breath and continued with the explanation. "I just hung up with the Capitan and the SDPD has him under arrest…"

"Good to know…"

"Rick this means it's over, the damn thing is over… We can live happy and safe now…"

"Really?"

"Yeah… I mean we will still have cases to solve but the German case is finally closed."

"Celebration tonight… We're going out. With Jamie." Rick said and Kate smiled.

"Rick…" She said grabbing his hand when he started to turn around.

"Yes love?"

"I don't want you to be upset, mad or angry with your dad… Rick you didn't know, and neither did I…"

"Kate," He cut her off. "I've been living without a father all my life… I'll be ok." He said stepping closer to kiss her.

"Love you." She whispered on his lips.

"Love you more." Rick replied and winked at her.

**-xxx-**

_**A year later…**_

Things were back to normal. Kate and Rick were working at Scotland Yard, at the London headquarter, that's why they had moved to the city.

Jamie was nearly three years old. He had learnt how to walk and speak. He wasn't able to keep a proper conversation but he understood everything and was able to reply.

He also had started school. He was still young but always in the mood to learn new things. The school was really close to Scotland Yard so they normally would leave home all together and drop their little baby first.

**-xxx-**

"Ready to go Rick?" Kate said grabbing her jacket and purse.

They had finally closed the case and Kate only wanted to go home with her family and rest. They had the weekend off.

"Sure let's go pick up Jamie and then we could have dinner at The Counter."

"Sounds yummy! Jamie loves that place!"

"So do I!" He said entering the elevator behind Kate.

"That's because you're such a child love…" She said kissing him.

"That's true… But you still love me…" He said, softly pecking her lips.

"Always." She whispered.

Rick drove all the way to Jamie's school and parked outside. They were half an hour early so they just decided to walk around the mall.

They went to Costa and grabbed two cappuccinos.

Holding hands and drinking their coffee, they made their way back to Jamie's school.

They entered the school and found Jamie's teacher.

"Hello Miss. Reigh." Kate said.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Rodgers." The young teacher stated. "Good to see you around."

"How's Jamie doing?" Rick asked.

"He's a really nice guy, super friendly and chatty. He never stops, he's always moving around."

"That's true…" Rick laughed.

"He is really interested in books, while everyone is playing outside, he and Daniele sit in the playground bank and take a look at books."

"Well that's his father's fault…" Kate said looking at Rick.

"Why for?" the teacher asked.

"Well… I'm a writer." Rick stated.

"Oh really? Any book I may have read?"

"You like mystery novels?" Rick asked.

"Love them."

"Well then you may know me… I'm Richard Castle."

"Oh my! You are Rick Castle?"

"Yep…"

"Huge fan."

"Well thanks."

"I really can't wait for your next saga to come out. I pre-ordered a copy of the first Nikki Heat book."

"That's amazing." Rick said.

"Well it's great to see you both around. I have a reunion now. Take care." Miss Reigh said.

"Thank you and goodbye." Kate said.

"See Kate, people already love Nikki Heat." Rick said and she rolled her eyes.

They walked down the corridor to Jamie's class and found him 'reading' a book.

They silently walked to him and Kate put her hand on his eyes.

"Stop it I can't read…" He shouted moving his head.

Kate moved her hand off his eyes and then Jamie stared to smile.

"Mommy! Daddy!." He said throwing himself into Kate's arms.

"Hey baby." Kate said caressing his face.

Rick kissed his son's hair and said, "Hey buddy! What are you reading?"

"Robin hood." He said jumping into his father's arms.

"You know what?"

"What?" He asked with his really sweet baby voice.

"We're having dinner at The Counter."

"Really?" He asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Really Jamie." Kate said grabbing his school bag.

Rick put him down and took his hand.

**-xxx-**

"I love the mini burgers!" Jamie said walking off the restaurant.

"They are yummy huh?" Rick asked.

"Yessss!"

They took the car and Kate drove back home while Rick was at the back seats playing with Jamie.

"Manchester United is playing tonight." Rick said.

"Mom, we watch the game?" He asked grinning.

"Sure Jamie. But only if you put on your pyjama pants and the ManU shirt."

"Okay."

* * *

They arrived at home and Jamie rapidly made his way to his bedroom and Rick helped him get changed.

"Mommy, I'm ready!" He said walking to the kitchen where Kate was drinking a cup of coffee.

"You look amazing with this shirt on baby." She said lifting him up and making him sit on the counter.

"Look what I found in Jamie's bag…"Rick said walking into the kitchen.

"What is it Rick?" Kate asked.

Rick was holding some papers on his right hand and another on his left hand.

"What is this Jamie?" He asked handing the pile of papers.

"A book. Like you daddy." He said and took it from Rick's hands.

The papers had lines all over them, like Jamie had tried to write something.

"You like writing?" He asked.

"Yes dad. I want to be like you!" He smiled.

Kate stood there watching her two boys interact, just listening to their conversation and admiring their father-son connection.

"What about this, baby?" Rick asked handing him the other paper.

"You, me and mom." He said showing his parents what he had drawn.

Rick was on the right side and he was the taller one, he was handing a book and an American football ball. Kate was right next to him wearing her DETECTIVE vest and Jamie was sitting on the ground holding a football ball.

"Wow Jamie, this drawing is amazing!" Kate said hugging her little son.

"Sure baby, you're an artist." Rick said still looking at the paper.

"I think we should hang it on the fridge."

"Let me, let me." Jamie said and walked to the fridge. He took off four magnets and used them to hang his picture. "There." He said when he finished.

Rick hugged Kate from behind and whispered into her ear. "We have the best son ever."

Jamie turned around and smiled at his parents. He stood there not knowing what to do and finally ran to them, crashing into their legs.

**Hope you liked it!**

**Again, sorry for the late updated, I'm thinking about what to do with this story... If you guys have any ideas please help me! I'd appreciate all your comments!**

**I've also started a new fic, and I also think that idea is pretty interesting, so I will try to divide my writing time to both fics!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Anna F.**


	46. Chapter 46

_Rick hugged Kate from behind and whispered into her ear. "We have the best son ever."_

_Jamie turned around and smiled at his parents. He stood there not knowing what to do and finally ran to them, crashing into their legs._

* * *

**_Five months later…_**

The Rodgers were back to the US. Kate was transferred to the NYPD and was now working at the twelve precinct.

Rick had to get back to the country too, because Black Pawn wanted him there. He had to start a book tour around the States that would last a year, so that was basically the reason they moved back to their country.

Jamie had been doing great at school; he was still a little shy so it took him a while to make friends, but he wasn't sad or feeling lonely, which was great.

They were back home, just as Kate had promised years ago, but now she wasn't alone, she had a family.

Rick and Jamie.

Her family. And everything was perfect. Rick was still the man of her dreams and Jamie, what to say about him, he was growing up so fast.

**-xxx-**

"Hey Rick!"

"Hello love." He replied through the phone.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm good. Just got out of the reunion with Jen and I was about to call you."

"Still up for lunch?"

"Sure!"

"Okay… See you in ten."

"Bye."

**-xxx-**

Kate walked into Remmy's, just to see Rick already siting on a chair.

"Hey you!" She said and kissed him.

"Hello beautiful." He said grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

"How was the reunion?" She asked.

"Pretty good. I postponed the tour two months so you and Jamie can come with me."

"Really?"

"Sure love! I want to spend the Christmas vacations with you, I hate going to tours alone…"

"That's great. What's our first stop?"

"Los Angeles."

"Woww…"

"I knew you'd love it."

"Yeah… Jamie is going to love it too!"

"He will. So what did you want to tell me?"

"It's about this case we're working on…"

"What about it? You know I can always help you… I was your partner in Scotland Yard after all!"

Kate laughed. She loved having him around and listening to all his crazy theories.

"Well… The thing is that someone had been murdering people the way you do it in your books…"

"Really?"

"Mhm… Like in Flowers for your grave…"

"Uhmm…"

"So the Capitan asked me if you'd like to join us for this case… She said you could be really helpful."

"Sure I'm in! You know how much I love following you."

"Actually she gave you permission to shadow me for research… Rick this means you can write all the Nikki Heat books you want…!"

"Oh my! Really?"

"Yes love!"

"Wow." He said standing up to kiss Kate. "I love you so much, you know that, don't you?"

"I do! And Rick..." She said grabbing his hand. "I love you too."

They ate lunch talking about Rick's next book tour and the case. They were so into it that forgot what time it was.

"Rick! Oh my God! It's 5pm! We're late at picking up Jamie…"

"Okay let's go!" Rick said. He paid the bill and walked off the restaurant holding Kate's hand.

"Hold my hand, we're running!"

"There's no way I'm running to Jamie's school… It's five blocks away."

"Rick the traffic is horrible right now. Take my hand and follow me, would you."

"Fine." He said.

**-xxx-**

Ten minutes later they were outside the school building gasping for air.

"Hey We're here to get Jamie! Sorry we are super late…"

"No worries Mrs. Rodgers…" The teacher talked to Kate while Rick entered the classroom to get Jamie.

"Mom!" He shouted running to her.

"Hello baby! How are you doing?"

"Good! Mom, ice-cream?"

"Sure kiddo." Rick said kissing his hair.

**-xxx-**

Jamie was nearly finished with his chocolate ice-cream when they entered Central Park.

They usually went to the park after school and work. They loved it. Jamie had fun with other kids his age and Rick and Kate would just sit around enjoying their time together.

It was nearly 6pm when decided to get back home.

Jamie stood in between his parents holding their hands.

"I love you." Jamie said looking up at his parents.

"We love you too Jamie." Kate said squeezing his hand.

"You're just so adorable!" Rick said kissing his cheek.

That was when they started living their American dream. As Kate had promised.

_They were back home._

_They were a family._

_And they were unbreakable._

**-THE END-**

* * *

_**Well guys! I think this would be a nice ending! I want to know what you think but I honestly don't know how to keep going. I don't want to keep repeating myself. I have started a new Fic, so I'm focused in that one!**_

_**Hope you have enjoyed the story as much as me.**_

_**Thank you for reading and following it!**_

_**Anna F.**_


	47. Author's note

_**Author's note!**_

Hello People! How's summer going?(for most of you after all) Well I've been thinking about this story and I want to make a sequel.

I had an idea last night but it isn't cute at all, it's quite angst, to be honest. It will be about Johanna's murder; and how it' will affect Kate and her family…Rick and Jamie and Jim of course.

So let me know what you think about it…

Would you like me to write a sequel or it's okay to finish the story as I did?

I'm open to your comments and ideas; just leave a comment or DM me!

Thank you!

Anna F.


End file.
